


Days of Dean and Benny

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Not Interconnected, Schmoop, Some in canon, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 46,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random collection of short stories from my tumblr.  Unless otherwise stated they are stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fair Days

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to add these here. This will not be updated as quickly as they show up on tumblr. When I get 4 or 5 written over there, I'll transfer them over here. The tumblr is dennyismydestiel.

Owing Ellen sucked, she was cruel. Dean skipped out on one bar tab and now he was working the kissing booth at the summer fair. She said he couldn’t leave until he had earned equal to what he owed (the money would be going to charity and Ellen would forgive his debt).

It was a dollar a kiss so it was going to take awhile. Dean had been doing a good business but it was slowing down, which was good as his lips were getting chapped. He tried to get Lisa or Cassie to buy a bunch but they had stuck to one a piece. Being away at college sucked sometimes, he missed the local girls.

He had his head buried in the latest Hawkeye comic when he heard a cough. He looked up and there was Benny Lafitte, looking a little red. Dean was openly bi, but had never told anyone about the crush he had had on Benny.

He couldn’t help but feel hopeful. "A dollar a kiss." Dean said getting up.

Benny pulled out a crumpled five.

Dean reached to get change. "Or I could just get five kisses." Benny offered and flushed a little more.

"I’m totally okay with that." Dean leaned forward and the five kisses blended together.

Two hours later, they had rather lost count.


	2. Dog Days

Sam could understand why the shelter was called Purgatory, it was all grey and endless. He also knew that it was the only kill shelter left in town and he was determined to rescue a dog. He described what he was looking for and was shown a couple options, but they didn’t fit. He was losing hope before he heard a bark down the hall. It was distinctive, almost determined sounding. He stopped in front of a cage and looked at the ragged golden retriever.

The worker sighed, “That’s Dean, he’s stubborn, won’t listen to a single command. His owner dropped him off because Dean kept running away. He got tired of trying to chase him down.” Sam laughed as it looked like Dean was trying to glare at the kennel worker.

"Hello Dean," Sam said bending down. Dean barked happily and sat, staring at Sam. Sam pet the dog and chatted with him for a bit. "I want him." Sam said.

They began the process and the worker said it would take a couple days. Sam came to visit every morning and it was clear the two were falling in love. When Sam got to take him home, he was ecstatic. On the drive Dean had his head out the window and would bark happily. The way he looked around Sam wondered if he was from the area. Sam knew they’d be happy together.

Except three days later Dean started running away, but it was an odd running away. He’d disappear shortly after dawn and appear back at lunch, tired, happy, and not really hungry. He was always happy to see Sam and slept by his bed at night, but two weeks he was gone every morning.

Fed up, Sam decided to follow Dean. Sure enough he heard Dean pop out the dog door and got up to follow. He watched as Dean walked calmly easily to a park about a mile away. There Dean just sat by a bench and waited. It was another half hour before Sam heard anyone, the park was dead empty. There was clearly someone running and then the sounds of another dog barking. Dean perked up right away, sat up, tail wagging.

Soon enough a huge Boxer crested the small hill, beside a girl with blonde hair and a strong, lithe runners body. He watched as the two dogs collided into each other and started rolling, playing in the grass.

"Hey boy, Benny missed you yesterday, you took off too soon. He moped the whole day." Sam couldn’t believe when Dean whined and nudged his head into Benny - Benny licked Dean’s muzzle. Dean ran, Benny chased.

The girl laughed and sat on the bench. Sam approached, “Hi I’m sorry about my dog.”

"I didn’t realize he had an owner, thought he was a stray. He and my Benny started to play together awhile ago. They’re just nuts about each other. I’m Jess." She held out her hand.

"I’m Sam." He sat beside her and they watched the dogs play. Eventually she had to head out and called for Benny.

"Could I have your number, we could arrange a play date for the dogs?" Sam blurted. He looked down, if a dog could roll its eyes, Dean would be doing that.

"Sure." she said easily, smiling.

Dean and Benny sat there, leaning against each other, content.


	3. Sideshow Days

Charlie had insisted that it would look good and leave better tips, draw in the crowds more. Dean had protested and tried to look to Benny for help, Benny just shrugged - he always stayed out of anything involving those two bickering.

Eventually though, as usual Charlie won, and Dean had to take a couple weeks off of his usual fire breathing gig to let the tattoos heal. There is always work to be done at the club though. Charlie owned the place and it was a haven of new burlesque, classic sideshow acts, and good cold cocktails. It wasn’t raking in a fortune, but college students and hipsters always felt so very cool coming there.

The tattoos healed and Dean took the stage. It was dark, just flickering candles on the tables, the light under the bar so that Benny could keep pouring. Then flame burst from Dean highlighting his naked torso, showing off the swirling lines, bands of black ink that now wreathed his arms and shoulders. One woman at the bar whimpered and he heard a guy whisper ‘damn.’ Looks like Charlie had been right on the money as usual.

After Dean came up to the bar, still shirtless and Benny rolled his eyes at the looks Dean was getting. He passed Dean a bottle of water, finger brushing against one of the leather cuffs on his wrist. Charlie tried to get Dean to take the cuffs off for his act but he refused. He rarely took them off.

The woman tried to get Dean’s attention, “Those tattoos looked so amazing during your act, but they must have hurt quite a bit.” She decided to be daring and reached out a finger as if to trace their path.

Benny plunked another overpriced, slightly under poured martini in front of her. She looked down and noticed the leather cuff on the bartender’s wrist, “Don’t worry ma’am, I made sure to kiss each one of them better.” He winked at his boyfriend and walked to the other side of the bar to pour an old fashioned.


	4. Costumed Days

"MOM!!! MOM!!! MOMMMMM!!!" Mary sighed and put her book down and went to investigate. There in the hallway stood Dean, looking angry, holding Benny’s hand. Benny kept his head down and seemed to be clutching something tightly in his other hand.

"What’s up boys?" she asked quietly.

"Benny’s mom is stupid." Dean yelled.

"Indoor voice, sweetie, and that’s a mean thing to say."

"Not when it’s true. It’s Hallowe’en tomorrow, and we all get to wear our costume to school for the whole day!" Mary knew this, Dean had been so excited about the chance to be Batman for the day, "I asked Benny what he was wearing and he showed me his vampire teeth." Mary realized that was what Benny was clutching so fiercely. "I asked if his mom had a cape or outfit to go with it, and she told Benny it was stupid and she wasn’t going to spend the money on that. I tried to tell her how important it was, this is kindergarten, we HAVE to look cool this year, but she just yelled and kicked us out of the house." Dean’s lip quivered a little, "FIX IT MOM!"

Given the chance Mary would kill that woman for how she treated Benny. She hugged both boys close, “Hmmm, what can we do at the last minute? You know we still have your pirate costume from last year, maybe we can make that work for you Benny?” He nodded, though still a little sad.

"Mom he wants to be a vampire! He should be a vampire!" She could see Dean thinking hard, and then her little boy lit up, "OOOOOHHHH! Vampire Pirate! Vampirate! You sail the high seas and when you capture a ship you eat everyone! That’s so cool! Do you like it Benny!"

"That sounds neat." Benny said, looking at his best friend.

"That might even be cooler than Batman! Mom make us both Vampirates!" Mary couldn’t say no to the two little faces looking at her with such hope.

The next day, Dean and Benny ran around the playground ordering people to walk the plank or prepare to be eaten.


	5. Wandering Days

Wandering Days

Benny tried to not let it bother him that he hadn’t seen Dean in two months. He tried to not see the pity on Jo’s face, the sympathy on Ellen’s. When he had started at the Roadhouse there had been three rules:

1\. Only one drink per shift.

2\. Everyone shares tips.

3\. Don’t sleep with Dean Winchester.

When he asked about #3 Ellen had explained that he was a good man, but had his dad’s wandering soul and he left a string of broken hearts, of those who thought they could change him.

Benny kept the first two rules, but the third was forgotten in the light of Dean’s eyes, the quirk of his smile. Dean rolled in every two-three weeks and when he was there they spent a couple days in bed, before he was off again. Benny never asked who Dean was with when he wasn’t there.

Jo put an order in and said, “We warned you that you couldn’t change him.”

Benny smiled, it was a sad smile, “I didn’t want to change him, I just wanted to be with him.”

Jo shook her head, again with the look of pity and took her tray away. 

It was a slow night and midnight took a long time to come. Benny called out for last call. His back was to the room but he heard someone settle in at the bar, “Get your order in quick, we shut in 30.”

"Does that mean we can be in bed in an hour?" He turned and there was Dean, that beautiful smile, those hands that spent hours mapping every angle of Benny’s skin. Dean’s smile fell though at the look of sadness on Benny’s face.

Dean sighed, “You regret breaking rule three?” Benny hadn’t realized Dean had even known about that.

"Never." Benny said after a moment. "It just would be nice to know in between that you were alive." His hand grazed Dean’s.

In the morning Dean was already gone. Benny stayed in bed, unsure of what to do.

The first text came after 4:30 - I’m still alive.

The second answered the question that Benny was scared to ask - You are the only person I’m with.

For three weeks, every day at 4:30 there was a text from Dean, just a few words, until one day one said, Coming Home to You.

Whenever Dean left, there was a message everyday, whenever he was headed back, there was always a text, Coming Home to You.

It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look to my tumblr for more of these, they crop up every few days, will show up here on AO3 every couple weeks.


	6. New Boys for New Days

All the family knew was that one day Dean was dating Castiel, and then another he wasn’t. They had been together for 18 months, seemed great. Mary was secretly planning a wedding in her head, John didn’t hate him, and Sam loved him.

The break up had been at the end of Dean’s sophomore year of college, and now it was reading week of his junior year. He had called home to ask if it was cool if he brought someone home. Mary said of course, and maybe the three of them had hoped that quiet, studious, Castiel was back in the fold.

Dean walked into the house, and it certainly wasn’t Cas with him. They all stared at the boy, the man with Dean. He was broader, older, with a quirk of lip in his beard, a more dangerous air than Castiel could have ever dreamed of.

"This is Benny," Dean said shyly, holding the larger man’s hand, "We been together for a couple months now." It took a moment but then Mary welcomed the new man, John shook his hand. Sam just walked away.

Over the next few days, Mary and John got to know Benny, found out that he owned a carpentry business, that they had met when Dean’s apartment building had hired him to do repairs. He was so very different from Dean’s usual taste, but looking at the joy on Dean’s face, they accepted Benny.

Sam though, verged on rude. He just didn’t trust the new guy, didn’t like the look in his eyes. He barely talked to Benny, but always talked about Cas. He hoped this would get a rise out of the guy, but all he would say is “Cas is a good guy, we’ve all gone for beers a few times.”

After a particularly tense dinner, Dean dragged Sam off, “What the hell man, why are you being an asshole to Benny?”

"Because he’s not as good as Cas! Cas was smart and nice, and why would you break up with him? I bet if you apologized for whatever you did, he’d take you back." Sam offered.

Dean froze just a little, “I didn’t do anything. My break up with Cas isn’t anyone’s business but ours. We are still best friends, but we have both moved on.” No way was he going to try to explain to his little brother differences in sex drives, in compatibility. They had tried to work it out, create compromises, but in the end, they were both sad, frustrated and better as friends, as brothers.

"Through no fault of his, Cas couldn’t be what I needed, and I couldn’t be what he needed. He, we, were breaking each other apart every day, it was killing us, so we let go. Benny makes me feel whole, equal, like I won’t let him down, by just being me. He’s going to be around for a long time I hope. Please, just give him a chance." Dean pleaded and Sam couldn’t begrudge his brother.

Sam tried, but he couldn’t warm up to the older man, there was just something too intense about him. It was the last day Dean was home and Sam wanted to spend some time alone with him. He went in search of his older brother. He found him in the kitchen, sitting on the counter while Benny cooked the family dinner. For the first time he really looked at the ease in his brother’s shoulders, the openness of his smile, the light in Dean’s eyes. He also noticed that the same look was on Benny’s face.

That night Sam was warm and welcoming to Benny. Dean hugged his little brother tight. “Thank you” Dean said.


	7. Bookmobile Days

Benny drove a tow truck. It wasn’t an exciting job, but it kept him busy enough, the pay was decent and he got to meet a lot of people. Still he was a little bored when he noticed a sign at the library. They were looking for someone to drive the children’s bookmobile on Friday afternoons. It was his day off, and it sounded fun. He applied for the position and the children’s librarian, Charlie hired him on the spot.

So every Friday at three he would drive the bookmobile to the park. He would have a book of his own and sit on a bench, read, watch Charlie dress up and read to the kids, and help them pick out books. It was such a small thing, but he felt good about helping the library out.

It was the dead of summer when he got to the library. There was Pam, the head librarian. She explained that Charlie was sick.

"I guess I’m not needed then." He said, ready to go home and cool off.

"Sorry big guy, can’t disappoint the kids." She tossed him a pirate hat. "You’ve just been promoted. You’ve watched enough to handle the gig." He tried to protest, but it did no good.

He drove to the usual spot, and being 10 minutes late the kids were already amassing. He groaned, embarrassed as all get, but got out of the bus. A bunch of the kids recognized him by this point and waved hello. One of his secret favourites was Emma, with her dark blonde ponytail and small heavy metal t-shirts. Her nails were always pink and her knees always scraped.

He told the kids that Charlie wasn’t there, and a bunch groaned. He threw the pirate hat on and tried saying, ‘Avast ye mates!” He sat on the lawn chair that was more Charlie sized and read the book Pam had handed him. The kids were all indulgent of his lack of experience. They cheered at the end, and he was slow but managed to collect the return books and check out new ones. He was sweating both from the heat and the performance nerves.

Emma was the last kid left. She held out a small water bottle, “You did okay. Next time try for more voices.”

"I’ll keep that in mind." he said in reply.

"My dad does good voices." Emma turned and yelled, "Dad come show the driver guy how to do good book voices." She looked at Benny, "There he’ll help you."

A disturbingly handsome guy walked up to Benny, same hair and smile as Emma, “Hi I’m Dean. You’re a children’s librarian?”

"Nah, I just got roped in, I drive the mobile. I’m Benny."

"Well, Benny, will you be here next Friday?" When Benny nodded, Dean said, "Maybe while you wait, we can talk, work on those voices."

One year later when Benny was tucking Emma into bed, she reassured him that he was much better at reading now.

"You’ve given me good practice, my girl." He kissed her head and turned her Star Wars night light on.


	8. Lipsmacker Days

Dean and Benny were best friends - they had been best friends since pre-k and Benny had pushed a kid trying to bully Dean. They were now 14 and knew everything about each other. Rather Benny knew everything about Dean, except that Dean had developed a bit of a crush, especially since puberty started to grab hold and Benny shot up and across. Dean wanted to say something but had no idea what.

He asked his dad how he got mom to notice him. The answer was meeting in a diner and offering to buy her dessert. “You interested in that new Lisa girl? Just go say hi.” John thought he was being helpful, but Dean flushed and ran away.

Likewise mom was no help, she just said he should be himself and eventually that older boy Cas would notice him. Dean sighed and walked away, feeling hopeless.

He tried asking Sam, who was 10 and thought even the idea of kissing was gross.

His last resort was Charlie. “You finally going to do something about your crush on Benny?” Trust her to be the only one who noticed. “Well what are his favourite things?”

Dean began to list, “Mario Kart, rain, football, chemistry, root beer floats…”

"Perfect!" Charlie began to rummage through her desk and tossed a brown tube to Dean.

"Why do I have a thing called lipsmacker?" He almost tossed it back.

"It’s just like Chapstick but smells like root beer float. It will barely tint your lips, and the smell will hit him."

Dean shrugged, it was worth a try. For two weeks he wore the lipsmacker but all Benny did was comment about how something smelled great.

It was the usual Saturday sleep over and they were in hour two of Mario Kart when Benny said, “do you have the fixings for a root beer float? I’ve had a hankering for a few days now.” He looked hopefully at Dean.

Dean just snapped, “I smell like root beer you ass! I’ve been wearing this stupid lipsmacker for two weeks hoping you’d investigate, clue in and bloody kiss me!” Benny’s jaw dropped and Dean realized what he said. Dean ran to the kitchen and not knowing what to do began making floats.

He heard Benny come up behind him. “My mom wears this icky flowery perfume to get my dad to notice her. Your idea seems better.” He had turned Dean around as he talked. He tilted his head down the bit was needed and kissed Dean.

It was a first kiss so it was a little wet, a little weird feeling, awkward but also a happy thing.

"That wasn’t great." Dean admitted.

"We’ll get better." Benny leaned down for a second kiss.

They did indeed get better.


	9. Fighting Days

(for the DeanBenny week challenge. Day 1 is First Fight)

They were best friends, they had been so since they met at orientation for the new students. They were both there on academic scholarships though Benny was for chemistry and Dean engineering.

In first year they were on the same floor, in second and third they dormed together and now in fourth year they had had the chance to move into the building on campus that was still technically a dorm and covered by the scholarship but function like an actual apartment.

This meant for the first time in awhile there was more space, and more privacy (neither missed the dorm showers). This also meant more opportunities to nit pick. Comments about dishes piling up, jokes about shower scum, laundry piles winning the war. It was all in good fun.

They were both attractive and fun and witty and neither over the course of college lacked dates, but there was this strange silent rule that neither brought those dates back to the apartment. If they came in the next morning in the same clothes, rumpled, it was ignored.

Or at least it was ignored until Benny mentioned that Andrea wanted him to come home with her for Thanksgiving and meet her family. Dean was stunned. He hadn’t known that Benny had someone he was serious about. All he managed to say was, “Sounds good,” and walked away. He couldn’t quite express why this made him so mad.

All of a sudden, housekeeping jokes became barbs. Dean was constantly on the attack. If a crumb was left on the counter he flipped out, laundry forgotten in the washer was a half hour tirade. It became…tense in the apartment, and Benny couldn’t figure out why.

It came to a head two days before Thanksgiving. Benny asked if Dean could drop he and Andrea off at the train station. Dean didn’t even think about it, “No, I’m busy.”

"Brother, it’s not even out of the way."

"Then you should be fine taking a cab or the bus."

"Jesus, will you just do me a solid here? When we’re back I’ll do all the chores for two weeks."

"How’s that a benefit, not like you do them right." Dean refused to look up from his textbook.

Benny lost it, “What the hell crawled up your ass and died? You’ve been a jerk for weeks now, and I didn’t do anything wrong.”

"Nothing’s wrong." Dean was stubborn in his belief of that.

"Bullshit, ever since I told you about this trip with Andrea you’ve been pissy. Now I get it, it sucks that you have the maturity of a squirrel and can’t manage to do more than find some girl or guy willing to fuck you for a night. Not my fault you can’t handle a relationship. Not my fault I’m trying to create a future for myself while you just sit here and wallow about dishes."

Both boys might have been there on academic scholarships, but that didn’t mean they weren’t physically fit. When Dean’s punch landed, Benny’s head snapped back. The time for words was done. Benny swung back and landed a gut punch. A few more throws and they were rolling around on the ground, finesse, skill forgotten as the nudged, kicked, even pinched. Eventually they rolled into the bookcase and conceded defeat when the heavy textbooks landed on them.

They lay on the ground, bloody, bruised, breathing heavy. “Need emerg?”

"Nah, just some ice."

They made their way to standing, and slowly ambled to the kitchen in a zombie shuffle. Frozen peas and ice were distributed. There was a knock on the door, one of them yelled come in.

There stood Andrea, neat and tidy, and looking appalled at the carnage before her. She looked at Benny, eye already swelling shut, gash across his cheek that could probably use a stitch or two, but that Benny would just let scar.

"How am I supposed to introduce you to my family, looking like that?" She asked.

Benny looked at her, and then out of the corner of his eye, caught the slump of Dean’s shoulder. Finally it all made sense.

"You don’t." Was what Benny said to Andrea. Dean perked up in his chair.

"Yes, you are right, you are not the sort I want to meet my father. You are clearly a bit of a barbarian." She huffed and swung out of the room.

Dean looked at Benny, “Man, go after her, apologize, once I can bend my fingers again, I’ll drive you to the train station.”

"Nah, she wasn’t right for me, she was nice, but she was also there because I didn’t think another choice was open to me." He looked Dean dead in the eye as he said it.

Dean reached over and pushed the frozen peas back against Benny’s eye to help with the swelling.

"Once I can move easily again, I’m going to head out to my family. Would you want to come along?"

"Yeah, meeting the family would be good." Benny cleaned up Dean’s knuckles, put on a Muppets band aid.

He then leaned down and kissed it better.

Dean got butterfly bandages for Benny’s cheek. That was kissed better too.


	10. Breaking Days

Deanbenny week Day 3 Control (Dean is 17, Benny is about 24).

Dean sometimes thought one touch would break him apart. Just one touch would shatter the pieces he was so desperately trying to hold together. Luckily no one touched him as he emptied his locker and left the school for the last time.

He made his way to Bobby’s. Bobby took one look at the clock, and then at Dean and tried to protest. Dean just shook his head, ‘Please, don’t.” Bobby sighed, and sent him back to where Benny was stripping down a junker for parts. It looked like Bobby had another full time employee.

Dean walked over to Benny. Benny didn’t say a word, just clapped a hand on the teen’s shoulder. Dean froze, but he didn’t break.

Sometimes Dean thought that it would be a kind word that would end his slipping control. Just one thank you or nice job. Luckily neither Sam nor John offered those words, too wrapped up in their own lives and animosity, to notice how much Dean did for them.

Dean helped Benny rebuild a car. It took them a few weeks in between oil changes, and tune ups. When it was done, it looked good. Benny smiled at Dean, “This was a good job, couldn’t have done it without you.” Dean paused, he didn’t know what to do with those words.

There was a fight. John ran away to the bar, Sam ran away to Kevin’s, Dean ran away to Benny. He knocked on Benny’s door, shaking, his control stripping away. Benny opened the door, took one look at Dean and pulled him in and hugged him, said, “I’ve got you.” That was all it took. Dean broke apart. He grasped tight, and started to sob.

"I can’t do this, I can’t keep up, I can’t…I just can’t."

Benny didn’t offer platitudes, didn’t do anything but hold Dean tight. Dean was a storm, a crashing wave of chaos. Eventually though he calmed.

He said, barely audibly, “I’m broken.”

Benny shook his head, “No, you’re not broken, you’re just being reshaped.”

"Into what?"

"Whatever you want to be."

"What if I don’t know what I want?" Dean asked.

"You’ll figure out, you’re a smart kid." Benny gently kissed his head.

"Can I stay here tonight? Can I stay with you?"

"Anytime you want." Benny thought about moving to a more comfortable spot, but instead just settled an old quilt over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went from day 1 to day 3 of the challenge here because my day two story is connected to a ficlet series that is exclusive to my tumblr. If you want to find it go to my tumblr (dennyismydestiel) and search for #same verse as bear trap. It is a bunch of stories of dean and benny in a fictional s9 where Benny has been retrieved from Purgatory and they are a hunter duo. Lots of snark, mutual torment and some sexy times. It started as a joke from tumblr theamazingclaire and has evolved.


	11. Kessel Run Days

deanbenny week day 4: sci fi

Even in the 25th Century, humans could be racist asshats. The crew of The Impala had lost human business due to its willingness to work with aliens. For the captain, Dean, and his first mate brother Sam it was simple - if you were the best for the job, you were the best for the job. Charlie worked communications and the nav systems, which was perfect for a half cyborg. Bobby down in engineering had practically raised them, who cared if he had a few extra arms? Their weapons chief Jody, might have skin that changes colour but she was a damn good shot, and had helped them catch many a bounty. They were a small ship, working between supply/trade runs, and catching the occasional bounty. They weren’t rich, but they were happy.

Well, mostly happy. Sam while being very welcoming and pro alien (his girlfriend was from a shape shifting race and for three days a month she was a wolf), he had…hesitations about their newest crew member. He had tried to bring it up a few times, but Dean dismissed it.

"But Dean, you met him in a bar brawl." was the first argument.

"Yeah, he had my back, seems like a good guy if you’re stuck in a corner."

"We have a food system, why do we need a cook?" was the second.

"Hey, you’re the one who always goes on about greens and fresh food. Plus he can make pie." Crap, he couldn’t win against pie.

"He has a criminal record." was the next try.

"Technically we all do, that’s what makes us such a great family." The fact that Dean had framed every one’s mugshots and put them in the common room, was sweet, and a little weird.

"Dean, he’s from Purgatory." he finally said. This caused some pause.

"I didn’t know you were a xenophobe." Dean glared and Sam held up his hands.

"You know I’m not. It’s reasonable to be concerned about a guy who’s got two sets of teeth, super strength and comes from a planet where it is just a normal day to kill and eat your enemies."

"So he likes his steak a little bloody."

"A little bloody, he likes his steak if it is still cow and still mooing." was the protest.

"Has he hurt any of us? Has he indicated in any way that he has designs on eating us? Have you actually seen him bite anything that’s alive?"

"Well, no." Sam said, shoulders dropping.

"Fine then, he tries to eat anyone, you can kill him and say I told you so. Until then it’s all good." He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder, "Besides it’s movie night - and it’s my turn to pick."

Sam groaned, “Dude, no one wants to watch Star Wars again.”

Dean pouted, “I was going to pick Empire.”

"We can all only watch it so many times. I’m out." Sam walked away.

It turns out that most of the rest of the crew was out, tired of Dean’s obsession with a centuries old movie that got space travel so very wrong. That was just fine with Dean. He grabbed a beer, popcorn, and settled in to watch.

He was just through the opening scrawl when the door swung open. He didn’t react just kept facing the screen.

"What, no one else was interested in movie night?" was Benny’s question.

"Nah, don’t know why, this is one of the best things humanity ever did." Dean inched a little closer to Benny. They sat in easy silence until the battle of Hoth was done.

"Sammy was questioning your joining the crew." Dean said quietly.

"Maybe you should tell everyone the truth." was Benny’s mild reply.

"What that we’ve been banging each other for two years, and I got tired of long distance and bugged you until you joined us?" Dean grinned, trying to be charming.

"Perhaps you should phrase it better than that, but yes." Benny kissed Dean. "Are you ashamed? I know it’s not common for humans to be with my kind."

"Hey, fuck no. You’re awesome, we’re awesome. I’ll tell them, I promise. I just wanted them to get to know you, for you first, before I dropped the bombshell about us."

Benny sighed, “What am I going to do with you, you scruffy nerf herder?”

Dean’s brain froze at that sentence, “That was just the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He tackled Benny to the ground and started kissing him furiously.

It turns out that he didn’t have to break the news to the crew, Sam walking in on them naked, spooning while finishing the movie took care of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see this becoming a longer fic, more of interconnected stories of the adventures of the crew than a full narrative. If that is something you would read, let me know.


	12. Binding Days

deanbenny week day 5 marriage

Dean’s hands shook a little as he said, “I swear myself to you,” and raised the goblet on the altar. It was a reasonable reaction when marrying a god.

Their village had been on the verge of destruction. Crops had been poor, sickness ran through the town, and then Marauders came. The men, and a few women, tried to hold against them, but the outlook was grim. Both John Winchester and Mary Campbell willingly sacrificed their lives to keep the people, keep their sons safe. In that act, they summoned the three.

It seemed like everything froze and three men appeared. Later the town would joke about and call them Bounty, Brain, and Brawn, but in that first moment, though they looked mortal, the power was unmistakeable. The largest of the three was bearded and wore a heavy armor. With a flick of his hand the chief raider was dead. The village men pressed in the confusion and soon the raiders fled. The blonde one smirked and blew his breath and where there were fallen men and blood, fields of flowers bloomed. The third, dark haired and wearing a long brown coat tilted his head and the library, one of the great prides of the village was no longer destroyed.

The three looked around and seemed to communicate without speaking. Finally the dark haired one nodded and said, “Who be your leader?”

Bobby Singer went forward, “With John and Mary dead, guess that’s me.”

"We like here, we wish to settle here. If you offer worship, we will provide."

Now many would bow down before ones so powerful, but not Bobby, “I ain’t sacrificing any of these people, they’ve done enough of that these last few days.”

The gods all raised a brow at the temerity, but smiled pleased, “We will never ask for anything not willingly given.”

An accord was reached. The village flourished in crops, in trade, in knowledge, and in safety.

For three years and three days the gods kept their word, no one was sacrificed. If on May day, Bounty or Balthazar as they learned, led an orgy in the fields to aid in seeding, well everyone who went left with a smile.

Brain, Castiel, was content to spend most of his time in the library, locked in conversation with Kevin and then Sam as he grew older. Some tried to entice the beautiful god, but he smiled politely and went back to reading.

Brawn, Benny, stayed the most aloof, helped in building walls around the village and opened a smithy at the end of town. His muscle scared away most of the villagers, but not Dean. Dean he trained in craftsmanship and weaponry. For three years and three days he taught the boy and the boy became strong.

What happened three years and four days later is that Dean became of age. All three gods had watched the boy grow and all three were hungry for him, he carried the strength and grace of those whose sacrifice had brought them to the village. He was also always thirsty for guidance, learning about crops from Balthazar, discussing law and management with Castiel, working the forge with Benny.

The day he became an adult, the three gods went to Bobby, who had been raising the Winchester boys. “We have asked for little since we’ve arrived.” Those were not opening words that comforted Bobby.

"We want Dean. We ask for Dean."

Bobby stood and roared, “You ain’t killing my boy.”

Castiel moved forward, “You misunderstand, we ask that Dean be given a choice, but in the end, he must bind himself to one of us for eternity. His parent’s sacrifice brought us, his sacrifice will keep us.” Castiel smiled, “No harm will come to him, but he must willingly choose one of us. He has three days.” The gods walked out and Bobby slumped down in his chair.

Word spread quickly through the village, and everyone offered advice to Dean. No one suggested he say no, they all had grown accustomed to the safety, the riches that the gods provided. Besides he was his parent’s child, giving up his freedom seemed a small price to pay to ensure everyone else a good life. Sam tried to protest, but Dean wouldn’t hear it. At the end of the third day, Dean walked to the heart of the village where an altar appeared and the three gods stood. It was the first time in awhile that all three looked more than mortal, their auras palpable.

"Benny" was all he said. The other two nodded and Benny stepped forward. They moved in front of the altar and Balthazar poured a glass of wine and Dean swore himself to Benny and Benny did the same. Castiel raised a carved dagger and swiftly sliced both their hands. Palms were pressed together and bound in ribbon. When the blood touched a light seared through, blinding and cleansing. When Dean looked down a tattoo had appeared, crawling up his arm, the same was on Benny. It was over.

Balthazar provided a great feast, and everyone in the village celebrated, pleased with their continue fortune. There was music and dancing, even Castiel was seen to be smiling and tapping his foot. The only one to be tense was Dean, especially as the moon rose and torches were lit.

Benny leaned over, “It is time.” Dean nodded, thankful that they were able to leave with little fanfare, the crowd too content and drunk to jeer them on.

They made it back to the cottage behind the smithy, and went in. Dean was in awe of the space, room after room. “Concealment magic.” was all Benny said.

Benny brought him to a bathing chamber, and began to strip Dean down. Dean grew tense, but Benny kissed his forehead, “Be at ease my love.” He led Dean to the bath, warm and smelling lightly of the forest. Dean sank in, moaning in pleasure. Benny smiled and soaped a rag, cleaning Dean, relishing in touching the lad who had grown so strong, so beautiful. He washed Dean’s hair, massaging his head. Dean felt more relaxed than ever before. He didn’t hesitated as Benny drew him out of the water and dried him with the softest of towels, and then lightly anointed him in oil.

Dean followed the god willingly to the bed chamber, to a large bed covered in furs, a opening in the ceiling showing the moon. Benny pushed him lightly and Dean got the hint. He lay down, nerves returning as Benny removed his clothes. Dean saw strong muscles, thick fingers, a heavy erection. He swallowed audibly.

Benny once again said, “Be at ease my love.” Dean nodded as Benny crawled over him.

Benny worshiped Dean, kissing him reverently, touching him softly, showing him how much he was loved. Dean was weeping from the pleasure, aching for a release he had never had except from his own hand.

Finally Benny rose above him, about to thrust home and asked, “Do you Dean bind yourself to me?”

"I do." was Dean’s gasped reply, "I am yours."

Benny slid into Dean, “No, I am yours.” They both cried out in pleasure, in satisfaction.

Later they lay in bed and stared up at the waning moon. “You have bound the heart of a god to you, what will you do with it?” Benny asked.

"Worship it." Dean rolled on top of Benny, wanting more, wanting everything. "What will you do with my bound heart?" Dean asked in return.

"Is it really mine?"

"Yes." Dean realized this was truth - marrying Benny was no sacrifice, only a joy.

"Worship it, then, as I have done since I first saw you." Benny said solemnly, matching up the scars on their hands, "I will worship you for all time, this I so swear."

Dean smiled, no, this was no sacrifice at all.


	13. Red Dye Days

deanbenny week day 6 Monster

Benny had been working for Rick Baker Effects for almost a dozen years now. It took a lot for a movie star to impress him. Once you’ve stripped actors down to cover them in foam, latex, and fake blood, they kind of lose their mystery. Especially since they often hated the process and would take it out on him. But he loved his job, there wasn’t anything more enjoyable than taking a pretty person and turning them into a monster.

They had done all the test runs and had base looks approved of, and it was time to see how it would look on the actors. Benny was going to be working on the second male lead, a relative new comer Dean Winchester. This first meeting was going to be taking a mold of his head, and that was an uncomfortable process. The man came in, and Benny had to admit that the actor was gorgeous. What shocked him was also how affable and nice the guy was. They had an easy conversation before Benny got started. He explained what he had to do, and Dean just shrugged, uncaring.

"Man, I half took this job just to have the chance to work with you people. An American Werewolf in London is one of my favourite movies, your guys are the best at this stuff." Benny flushed, shocked and pleased with the compliment. Benny put some music on and got to work. He kept up a running commentary so that Dean would feel alone when he lost his sight, but the guy remained remarkably chill. A few hours later it was all over. Dean was ready to head out and asked, "Will I be working with you the whole movie?" Benny nodded. "Cool, see you later then."

Filming for Dean took six weeks. While Benny didn’t see him everyday, he saw him 3 out of 5, sometimes for hours on end, if they were filming a scene where Dean was transformed into his monster version.

They hit a week where doing Dean’s makeup was taking two hours a day, covering him in blood, prosthetic parts, making such a beautiful face hideous. Dean always reacted with glee at the full transformation, which Benny found adorable.

"Do I look scary?" Dean put himself in a classic monster pose and Benny just shook his head.

"Might be a little scarier if you weren’t standing there in Hello Kitty boxers."

Dean flushed, “They were a gift.” He looked a little bummed out.

"You look very frightening." Benny reassured the actor just to watch him attempt to smile through all the paint and gear on his face.

A couple days later Benny made his way into the makeup trailer and stopped, surprised to see Dean with a beautiful blonde and a little girl on his hip. He turned and looked at Benny, “Hey man! I don’t suppose you have the time to help make this pretty princess into something EVIL!!!!” Dean did a proper maniacal laugh and the girl punched him. The lovely woman just shook her head at the antics.

"I think we can come up with something." was Benny’s reply. He did a quick job, but gave the girl a Day of the Dead look, which contrasted nicely with the fluffy pink dress she was wearing. She squealed in happiness and was running around the trailer. Benny got to work on Dean while the woman took pictures. "You should get a photo of you and your daughter together in full makeup, it would be cute." Benny said quietly.

"Niece." Dean said, "She’s my niece, my brother and his family are visiting."

"Oh." Benny tried not to sound too pleased, but from Dean’s smile he thought he was rather unsuccessful.

Soon enough filming wrapped up and Benny was packing up his gear. Dean came into the trailer, looking like his normal, beautiful self. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Benny.

"What’s up?" Benny asked.

Dean held out a small piece of paper, a ticket Benny realized, “That old theater on the Sunset Strip is having a monster marathon, all the old universal movies. I thought maybe if you weren’t too busy that you might want to go with me.” Dean flushed a little.

"I’ve always admire the look of the Bride of Frankenstein." was Benny’s reply.

"Yeah Elsa Lancaster was pretty hot." Dean grinned. "Maybe we could also grab a bite to eat before, or a late drink after."

"Perhaps even breakfast." Dean nodded, understanding what Benny was suggesting, and was fully on board with the idea.

Six months later when promoting the movie, Dean was asked about how he survived the long makeup process, how he felt about being turned into a monster.

He just laughed and looked at Benny, sitting in the audience smiling back at him. “Best thing that ever happened to me.”


	14. Chasing Days

deanbenny week day 7 anything goes (warning for alpha/omega stuff)

In their town the omega chase was still a thing, a legal obligation. You were considered a progressive, liberal, parent if you waited until your omega child was 16 to be put into the chase, most went in at 14 or 15. If they hadn’t been entered into the chase by the time they were 18, the state would take them away and put them in an omega home - they did not have good reputations.

John and Mary Winchester hated these rules but knew they would have to enter Dean. Despite pressure from their neighbours they had waited until Dean was 16. They were about to fill in the paperwork, when Sam came rushing in from the library, having found a loophole. If an omega managed to stay free from claiming during the race for 12 hours, they would be considered autonomous and free from alpha interference. No one knew about this because the longest an omega had stayed free during a chase was two hours, that record set last year by Dean’s best friend Cas. The Winchester family created a plan.

*****

For years now the unmated alphas at school lusted after Dean. While tall, he seemed like such a sweet, perfect omega. He kept his head down, never dared look an alpha in the eye. He was excused from gym class, so as not to entice anyone and wore these big sweatshirts and layers that hid his body. Everyone assumed he did it to cover his scent a bit, or to add bulk to what they were sure was a willowy frame. He wasn’t harassed by the alphas in the school, they all wanted to coddle him, protect him - after all he had had doctor’s dispensation from the chase, he must be weak, it took a lot to get out of the chase for that reason.

But this year he was 18 and word spread like wildfire that his family had finally filled out his paperwork - he would be running in two weeks. The unmated alphas were all still respectful (abusing or insulting an omega led to you being barred from the chase, meant you couldn’t find a mate). Still they started to be more open, saying what they could offer if they won Dean, if they caught him. Benny was the only one to notice the fire in Dean’s eyes when people talked like this. Benny was the only one to notice when the sweatshirts moved up a size, the old ones getting too tight.

The morning of the spring chase arrived. It was cool, but not too cold. Dean was surrounded by his family, who were all quietly giving advice that no one could quite hear. Omegas were given a 3 minute head start, most people thought Dean wouldn’t even make it to the woods. Of all the alphas, only Benny wasn’t surprised at the ropes of muscle that emerged when Dean stripped down to a tank top and sweat pants. Only Benny didn’t gape in shock when the race started and Dean took off like a shot, disappearing from sight quicker than any of the other omegas.

For years his family had been training him, Mary teaching him how to run, how to climb and dodge. John taught him hand to hand so that if an alpha did catch him, he would have a chance to escape. Cas showed him how to hide his scent, how to lay mistaken trails and Sam helped him learn to keep his mind cool, keep thinking. Years had been put into making sure that Dean could hit that 12 hour mark.

Dean ran, he hid, climbed trees when he had to. 4 hours in, Alistair managed to almost catch him, but Dean managed to flip the alpha over his shoulder and escape while the wind was knocked out of the alpha. 7 hours in the alphas who hadn’t claimed an omega fell into three categories, ones who gave up and would wait to find someone the next run, ones who were getting bitter and pissed at Dean for alluding them, and Benny.

At hour 9, Dean was exhausted and found what he thought was a good hiding place. He had rolled in enough mud to hide his omega scent, was dirty and grimy enough to blend into the rocks and trees. He set his watch for just 30 minutes and then he’d keep going. He was so close to freedom.

His watched beeped and he reluctantly opened his eyes. He started when he saw three alphas in front of him. Shit, he thought, furious at himself. Gordon, Azazel, and Alistair just stared at him, their various alphas scents all trying to dominate him, trying to get him to submit. All those hours of meditation with Sammy though, helped him fight his submissive compulsions. He stood slowly and settled into a defensive posture. No way was he going to be stuck the rest of his life with one of those three. They swarmed him and he started to fight, kicking, punching, just looking for an opening to run. 

He had been well trained and managed to disable Azazel, knocking him out, but knew he was in trouble. Gordon kept trying to flank him, Alistair pushing from the front. Dean was getting scared.

Benny seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled Alistair, punching and punching the other boy was bloody and unconscious. That left Gordon for Dean and Dean dealt with him handily.

He turned to face the new threat, but Benny just stood there, not coming closer, his alpha scent not dominating, but rather peaceful, comforting. He looked at Dean and smiled. “You only have to last two more hours, better get to running.”

Dean gaped, “You know about that?”

"Yeah, be nice to see someone actually make it." Benny said, crossing his arms, still not approaching the omega.

Dean scented the air, “But you want me, you want to claim me, I can smell it.”

"Sure do brother, but I’m not exactly a fan of this whole show. Only reason I ran was because you were here, haven’t been interested before. Just wanted to see you safe." Benny took a step forward and touched his palm to Dean’s face, "Been watching you for years, wanted you, could tell you were putting on a show, wanted to see how it would play out.” Azazel was starting to come to, “Best move your feet, I’ll keep these guys distracted.” Dean took a risk, dropped a kiss on that hand before he began running again.

Hour 12 hit and Dean walked back to the starting point, where his parents and brother were waiting. They looked at the registrar officer, “He made it 12 hours, he is free according to by-law 22.35 section 4 of the omega rights act.” The officer nodded, and looked for Dean’s paperwork to add the seal and stamp stating thus.

Dean saw Benny standing off to the side, smiling, looking ridiculously proud of what Dean accomplished. Dean kissed his mom, hugged his brother, shook his dad’s hand. “Thank you for everything you did for me.”

He walked away from his family, walked towards Benny. He knelt at the alpha’s feet, just as a claimed omega would. “I’m taking a chance here, you better be worth it.” Dean muttered quietly while everyone stared in shock.

Benny hauled the omega to his feet so they stood side by side, “I will be.” He sunk his teeth into Dean’s neck, making his claim.


	15. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my short tumblr stories I decided to take on the 30 cheesy tropes list that is always about.

In the end it was neither as romantic or hopeful like Shaun of the Dean, but it wasn’t as grim and hopeless like the Walking Dead. It was humanity, it always ends up somewhere in the middle. The zombie outbreak had struck 5 years ago, and at this point the world population had dropped by about 65%. Still people survived, life kept going. The big difference was that a lot of people got proficient with machetes and the longbow (bullets available but scarcer and arrows can be reused - the historians left were positively gleeful about this fact). Towns put up makeshift fences, walls, and a group of people became hunters, perimeter forces that kept vigil to keep the rest of the population safe. There would be only one or two ways into a town, a way that was always guarded. One curious fact that arose from this change was travelers. If you arrived at a new town, you would be taken to a room and you would strip naked before the hunter to prove you had no bites. To not offer this gesture of respect meant you would be considered untrustworthy and usually not let into town. At first this one particular town had a problem with hunters abusing this system, knowing that those on the road needed food and shelter. But then the Winchesters arrived along with Singer and the Harvelles, and Dean, Sam, and Jo quickly removed the jackasses and took their place. Everyone in town was thankful, the new hunters and their compatriots settled in well, Sam finding Madison, Jo finding Ash, but Dean was content just keeping his family safe.

It was day two of Dean’s three day shift at the perimeter cabin when one of the road sensors went off. He grabbed his gun (hunters being the ones who had access to bullets) and checked the screen. He saw it was a lone man, walking straight, tall but tired. No obvious zombie shuffle, making Dean hopeful. He went out the porch and waited. It was just approaching dusk, no traveler wanted to be out alone after dark, even as zombie numbers continually dropped. The man came close but stopped a respectful couple feet away from Dean.

He was broad of shoulder and wearing a worn cap, had a beard. He immediately took his hat and coat off, a quick gesture of respect. Dean saw blue eyes. “Hey there traveler.” Dean said.

The man tipped his head, “Hunter. Am I welcome in this town?”

Dean smiled at the formal turn of phrase, the southern drawl pulling at the words, “Sure, we’re a friendly sort, but we do insist on the road test.” Dean tapped his gun against his leg, to let the guy know he meant business.

"Of course. Name’s Benny." His hands reached for the buttons of his shirt.

"Whoa, you don’t have to do it out here, got a room set up in the cabin for this." Dean said turning back to the house. He didn’t hear the other man move and looked over his shoulder. He could see Benny’s fingers tightening, a tension in the man’s eyes, a debate on whether getting into town was worth it. "We’re not like that here. I promise. I don’t hurt people, we don’t ‘charge’ for admittance."

He watched the man think about it for a minute and then gather his things and follow Dean into the clean room that was set up just inside the doors. Benny couldn’t help but breathe easier when he saw the space. It was designed so that the hunter sat in a booth that kept them away from the person stripping, they could kill if they had to, but the traveler could also easily get away if the hunter tried to abuse their power.

Watching Benny strip was the first time Dean came close to that line. He had seen enough naked people to treat his job matter of fact, but for some reason this guy got to him. As more skin was revealed, Dean’s hands clenched around the counter, he jaw grew strained as he tried not to perv on the man.

He stayed as clinical as possible as Benny bared himself all the way down. “Turn please.” Dean’s voice came out rougher than he would like. Benny complied, showing his back, showing a tight ass that Dean just wanted to sink his teeth into. He cleared his throat and tried to rely on formality. “Thank you traveler for your trust, you are welcome in our town for as long as you need.”

Benny smiled, “Thanks, brother.” He began to put his clothes on. Most people did this quickly, but he was slow, drawing out the process, watching as the hunter tried not to keep staring. “There a decent watering hole here hunter?”

"Yeah, Harvelle’s has whiskey and good burgers. Newcomers can even get a discount." Dean looked at Benny’s eyes, drawn into them, "Name’s Dean by the way."

"Pleasure Dean." Benny put his head on his hat and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Dean hurried to the bedroom and jacked off furiously.

Benny stayed for two weeks and headed out again. Dean tried not to be too disappointed, they had had a few good conversations, a few good flirtations.

A month after that, Dean was on shift again and again a lone man came down the road. Dean recognized the hat and bag. Benny approached and smiled easily, “Hey brother.”

"Hey, Benny glad to see you back. Sam and I are switching off soon, so let’s get you cleared and then we can grab a drink." Dean headed in and Benny followed.

Benny stripped easily, comfortable in front of Dean, and Dean tried not to react too obviously. “So how long you staying this time?” Dean asked.

Benny drew off his boxers and smiled, “Seems like a nice place here, was thinking of maybe settling down.”

"Oh," was all Dean could manage to say. "You’re all clear."

Benny started to draw his clothes back on, “If your shift is about done, what say you about getting a drink and then maybe seeing about a more thorough inspection?”

Dean nodded, “I could get behind that -” before he could finish the sentence the sensors started clanging. He ran to the monitors and saw a half dozen zombies ambling towards town. “You son of a bitch, cock blocking mother fucker undead zombie pieces of shit!” He yelled grabbing his gun.

He heard a ring of metal and turned, saw Benny stand there a machete easily resting on his shoulder. “Want some help?”

Dean swallowed loudly, “Okay, that’s really hot.” He headed to the door. “Right here’s the plan. We kill the zombies. We get a drink. You fuck me into next week. We repeat that plan for the next several years. Any questions?”

"Nah, let’s go behead some monsters." Benny declared, smiling at Dean.

"Who ever said romance was dead?" Dean asked as headed out the door to do his job.


	16. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Office Romance

Cheesy Tropes 2 - Office Romance

Dean was in a good mood as he headed into his department. He hoped that Cas had finished all the chemistry on the latest industrial glue compound and that Sam had it synthesized up. If they had, that meant he and Benny got to try to blow it up. He loved his job in R&D at Angelus Corp. He worked with his brother and his best friends and at the end of the day his job was fundamentally trying to light things on fire. Thus there was a spring in his step as he went through security. It faded as he saw most of his crew surrounding the bulletin board.

"Hey guys what’s up?" he asked.

"New orders from HR." Charlie said, blushing a little, not meeting Dean’s eyes. "After the Becky/Chuck incident,HR has created policy and procedure for office romances."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to look at the notice.

Effective Immediately if you are to engage in romantic relations with a coworker:

1\. Let HR know the status of said relationship.

2\. The relationship will not involve members of the same department.

3\. The relationship will not be between a superior and an employee.

4 The couple will not engage in sexual relations in any office of the building. Or the carpark. Or the picnic area. Or the rooftop. Or the gym.

9\. The couple will remain professional at all times. In fact they should not appear to be in a relationship at all.

10\. To make your life and our paperwork easier, just try to avoid office entanglements all together.

"Well I see Uriel still knows his way around a memo." was all Dean said.

"Dean, what about…" Sam began quietly.

Dean just shook his head, “Nope, not going there. Now do you have something for me and Benny?”

Sam nodded and watched as Dean headed to the lab, where Benny was already waiting in safety gear, a gleeful smile on his face, hands lovingly encasing a blow torch.

Two weeks later Dean was called into Uriel’s office.

"Mr. Winchester there are rumours going about that you have gone on a date with a Ms. Braeden in payroll. You know you need to inform us if you are to engage in an interoffice relationship."

"Well Uriel, we had lunch. She was hoping her son could get a tour of R&D. Is this invasion of privacy even legal?" Dean asked annoyed.

"We are a private company, and have looked into the laws thoroughly, our policy might seem Draconian, but is allowable. Have a good day." He dismissed Dean.

Dean got back to the office and managed to catch the ball of goo that Benny chucked at his face, “Today we get to see if we can freeze and break this stuff.”

"Cool." Dean said and Benny sighed at the pun.

A week later, Dean was back in Uriel’s office. He was starting to lose it, “Yes, I had drinks with Cassie from PR. She wanted to discuss the campaign for that new ‘green’ paint line. Besides she and I had a thing years ago, now we’re just friends. Didn’t your spy network tell you?”

Uriel looked through his files, “No, that information would have been irrelevant at the time. Perhaps if you were less of a flirt, we wouldn’t have to have these meetings.”

"And perhaps if you were less of a dick, we wouldn’t have to have these meetings." Dean was about to storm out of the office but first added, "I have been in a committed relationship for 8 months, and I don’t cheat. Please stop calling me in on the basis of rumours. You have facts, then we’ll talk."

He flopped down at his desk and Benny asked, “Again with HR?”

Dean chucked a super ball against the wall, “Yup, I think he’s just bored, bugging me lightens up his day.”

Benny looked at Dean, “You could just tell them the truth.”

Dean glared, “it’s also none of their damned business. It’s never once affected work.”

"You’re asking the whole team to lie, to cover up." Benny said quietly, "It’s a pre-existing relationship, they can’t find fault." Benny got up, "Just think about it. Please. There isn’t a reason to hide."

Dean thought about it. He thought about it for two weeks and quietly made changes in his life. The whole crew helped out, thrilled with the change.

Uriel was surprised to see Mr. Winchester waiting outside his office, “I didn’t ask for you.”

Dean stood and followed Uriel in, “I had a talk with legal, just to make sure everything was on the up and up.” He handed a sheaf of papers to Uriel. Uriel couldn’t help but notice the shiny new wedding band on Dean’s finger.

"Ah, I see congratulations are in order. I assume that this is the information to add your spouse to your benefits plan."

"No, they are already on plan, we just need to consolidate." Uriel didn’t quite understand until he saw the name B. Lafitte on the papers. Dean smirked. "Not my fault you were too much up your own ass to know that Benny and I had been having sex for over a year, and actually together for months. We got married this weekend. Since we predate the policy, you can’t complain - Aaron in legal assured me of that."

Uriel frowned, annoyed, but his hands were tied. He switched the data in the computer, “Is there anything else Mr. Winchester.”

"Yeah you might want to add the safety showers to the list of places that people aren’t allowed to engage in sexual relations in." Dean grinned and slammed the door shut behind him.


	17. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Arranged Marriage

Cheesy Tropes 3 - Arranged Marriage

(Tried to figure out the right setting for this, and decided that you can read a time/place into it. Think though a more mythic viking raids)

Dean collapsed into the chair, unable to process the words that came out of his father’s mouth. Sam had no such trouble and started yelling at their father.

"You can’t just do this, without his consent! You can’t just marry off Dean to some barbarian. He’s your oldest, the heir, and you are sending him off as chattel." Sam started pacing, running his hands through his hair. John looked at his sons mildly.

"I’ve thought this through. If we don’t secure the borders, our people will suffer. By creating a trade negotiation with those people, we expand our holdings, create more safety. You, Sam, will become heir, you and Lady Jessica are already bound, and can have children." John paused and looked at Dean, he knew mentioning duty would always sway his eldest. "Dean, you marrying the chief of the raiders, means all our people are safe. You’ve never shown a commitment to anyone here, you’ve never expressed interest in rule, just fighting for our people This is the fight that secures our people."

Sam, somehow enraged even more was about to go off again, and Dean stood, straightening his shoulders, “Fine. It is done, I will do as asked.”

"Dean -" Sam tried.

"No, Sammy, it will be fine." Dean turned to his father, "When is this to happen?"

"The next full moon, I am to deliver you to the shore, the chief’s boat will be waiting."

Dean tried to bravely smile, “At least I don’t get seasick.”

*******

The time passed quickly and soon the Winchesters were riding to the shore. They arrived at dusk, just as they were told to. The sky was clear, the moon full and luminous, the sky a blanket of stars. There was a row of fires on the beach, leading to an altar. If Dean wasn’t so terrified, he would have found it beautiful.

They were greeted by a woman, carrying a sword and shield. She nodded respectfully to Dean, “Sir Dean, we await your presence and are thankful for your joining of our people.” She then turned to Sam and John, “Thank you for your delivery, what happens next is only for our people. Bid goodbye to the one soon no longer to be a Winchester.” She stepped back to give them privacy.

Sam hugged Dean, “Say the word and we run.”

Dean just gripped tighter and shook his head. He turned to his father, ready to bow, but was shocked when he was held close.

John whispered into his ear, “I swear, this is not to hurt you, it was just what is best for our people. I spoke to the chief before agreeing, he promised to treat you well. If he doesn’t, find your way back to us.”

Dean just said, “I’ll be fine.” He stepped back and walked up to the woman. He made sure to not look back. They slowly approached the altar, walking to the pace of the clang of metal on wood. Dean looked up and couldn’t help but gasp a little. At least the man he was being bound to was attractive. He was wearing the furs and weapons of his people, a thick beard, all in all an intimidating sight. But there was warmth in his eyes, and even more in the rough hand he held out to Dean.

Dean stepped up beside him. He had no idea what was supposed to be happening, there hadn’t been any details, any information on what to expect. Still though it didn’t seem that different than the bonding ceremony the villagers took part in. The chief, Benny he heard the priest say, agreed to keep Dean safe, honour him and his place in the group. Dean was happy that he didn’t have to promise to obey, just protect and serve the people as a whole and honour his commitment, forsake his history. At the end Benny’s lips were surprisingly soft against his. He thought it was all over, but was approached by a small man.

"Take off your enough of your clothes so that your chest is bared." Benny said. It was a firm voice, a command.

Dean looked around at all the people watching, but did as he was bid. A chair was brought forth and he saw the ink and needles. “We have to tattoo the chief’s claim onto you, that all will know you are mate to our leader.”

"What, a ring’s not enough?" Dean quipped.

"Rings can be removed." the small man said as he got to work. The crowd cheered at Dean’s lack of reaction. Soon enough it was done, a flame wreathing a symbol, and as he stood, Benny swept him into a deeper kiss, wet and with a good bit of tongue.

Dean didn’t know how to react, and Benny laughed before tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the boat. There were cheers from the crowd, for now they would party the night away on shore to give the chief and his new mate the ship for privacy.

Dean was put down and looked around the cabin that was going to be one of his main homes. It was larger than he expected, but cozy, He turned to the man he was forced to marry. Benny just stood there looking at him, saying nothing.

"What happens now?" Dean asked. He watched as Benny removed enough clothes so that he was also naked from the waist up, putting them on equal footing. Dean had to admit that the chest was as nice as the face, broad shoulders, firm stomach. Dean couldn’t help it and sucked in the small softness that lingered around his belly button.

Benny moved closer and rested that warm, rough hand against Dean. It was somehow comforting. Dean breathed out, relaxing the muscles. Benny smiled pleased.

"What happens next is up to you." was what Benny finally said. The barbarian had looked so large, but Dean realized that the man was just a little shorter than him. He took a chance and leaned in for another kiss. It was just as good as the other ones.

Dean thought of everything he had to give up back home, what this marriage had meant, “I want…” he didn’t know how to put it into words.

Benny kissed him again slowly and then brought his lips to the pulse point in Dean’s throat and sucked hard.

Dean let out a whimper and said, “I want.”

Benny looked his husband in the eye, “You can have.”


	18. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Anonymous Love Letters

Cheesy Tropes 4 - Anonymous Love Letters

No one could figure out why Singer’s Salvage and Repairs had a suggestion box, least of all Dean. There was no way in hell that Bobby was taking suggestions about how to run his place seriously. Luckily, few ever left suggestions.

Still, once a month someone checked this box. For three months in a row it was empty, and this gave Jo an idea. The next month when Garth emptied the box he got all excited that there was a suggestion. He called everyone over, not hard since it was almost quitting time on a Friday, “Hey look, we got an actual suggestion!” Bobby could be heard muttering about people sticking their nose where it don’t belong, Benny made a joke about their customers actually being able to write.

Garth pulled out the paper and cleared his throat dramatically, “Garth should learn to leave his freaky little puppet at home. Mr. Fizzles doesn’t have the proper paperwork to be in an auto bay.” He looked confused and sad and Jo couldn’t take it and giggled. He threw the paper at her. 

So began “The Season of Suggestion” as Charlie eventually called it.

The next month saw six suggestions in the box, Dean needs to shower more, Jo needs to clean up her potty mouth, Benny needs to stop leaving crumbs in the break room, etc.

The month after got creative. Charlie needs a Han tattoo to go with her Leia, Dean needs blue hair, Bobby needs to switch to Vodka, Benny should get pierced nipples.

"Hey, why me? Why not Jo, or Ash?"

"Because I’m already pierced" was Jo’s reply. Everyone went blank with images in their head.

Dean was in a good mood having restored a nice vintage Challenger and took his suggestion seriously. He walked into work one bright Monday morning with electric blue hair. No one knew how to respond (except Bobby who went with the standard idjit).

At the end of the month, there were the usual teasing messages, but also one that said simply, “You look amazing with blue hair.” Dean turned red, but no one said they wrote the note.

Dean had intended to let the hair fade, wash out soon enough, but those words had him keeping up the dye job, even growing it out a little so he could style it into a faux hawk. 

The next month, the game was winding down, only a couple of them had made notes, but there was one that said, “No one has a better smile than Dean.” Dean sat in the break room and tried to cover his grin with his hand.

He was convinced it was just Jo or Charlie being sweet. They knew that he had been down in the dumps recently, missing Sammy something fierce, but he had gotten a summer internship that was too good to pass up, so he wouldn’t be seeing the guy until Thanksgiving. But both ladies swore up and down it wasn’t them.

Soon the suggestions started to appear on the website that Charlie had designed.

Dean has beautiful eyes.

Dean is amazing at his job.

Dean looks incredible and so happy when he forgets himself and starts to sing while he works.

Dean’s fingers drive me crazy.

Charlie bounced in glee every time a message showed up and she told Dean. He asked if she could find out who was leaving the notes.

"Yeah, but I won’t. This is too fun. What I will do is password protect the suggestion message box, so that you are the only who sees them." She winked. Charlie made sure that the whole shop, hell the whole town, knew that only Dean would be seeing the notes.

Dean watched as they started to take a different tone.

How have you never caught me staring at your awesome ass?

I want your scarred fingers wrapped around my cock. (Huh, it’s a guy, Dean thought, I’m okay with that).

I want to tie you up and make you scream, writhe, in pleasure (I’m really okay with that, Dean thought).

I want to make you pie. (seriously, seriously, okay with all of this).

I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.

Then there was a last message.

Do you want to know who I am?

Dean did, but there was no way to respond to the suggestions, Charlie had said something about not feeding the trolls.

Dean was bummed, he was dying of curiosity, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

It was late on a Thursday, he and Benny were the only ones left having drawn the short straw and were in the back storage area doing inventory on random parts. Dean was yelling out numbers, Benny was checking off boxes. After two hours their eyes felt like they were bleeding, but they were done.

They went to their lockers and grabbed their coats. Dean turned and there was Benny holding a small palm sized apple pie. Dean just froze. He looked at the pie, at Benny, at the pie, at Benny. It was his best friend, the guy he yelled at baseball teams with, drank beer with, played pool with.

"You really go look great with blue hair." Benny said quietly, waiting for Dean to respond in some way. Dean still didn’t say anything. Benny sighed and put the small pie on the bench. "Sorry brother, thought I’d take a chance." Benny nodded at Dean and started to walk out of the room.

Dean finally reacted. He lurched forward, “You’re the guy leaving the messages?” Benny paused and nodded.

Dean took a good look at Benny, really looked for once. “If we start going out, what will change?” It had to be asked.

Benny smiled, it was a slow grin, one that lit up his whole face, “Not much, just that we now get to have lots of crazy sex after watching a ball game.”

"Cool." was Dean’s reply.

Next month there was a note in the suggestion box, signed by the rest of the crew:

For the love of god air out the break room when you guys finish.


	19. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Bartender (Wandering Days Companion Story)

Cheesy Tropes 5 - Bartender (Wandering Days Sequel)

So, I had already written a pretty good bartender story, and didn’t want to write an all new one. Instead I decided to go with a companion piece to Wandering Days, that has Dean’s perspective.

 

Dean had filled in enough over the years at the Roadhouse to know about the first two rules. It was Ash who informed him about the third, when he rolled back into town after an absence of 4 months.

"Ellen got tired of waitresses and bartenders moaning about you, so she added don’t sleep with Dean Winchester to the list." Ash said in his laid back way. Dean tried not to be insulted.

Still he loved Ellen enough that he didn’t flirt with any of her staff during that visit, or the next one. His time back after that though had him meeting new bartender Benny Lafitte. Dean just stared at the man’s hands as he poured pint after pint. The fingers were blunt, a little fat, but nimble. Dean could just imagine them running over his body. He turned on the charm. When he left two days later, both men were satisfied.

Dean slept with plenty of other people over his travels during the next three weeks, but found himself drawn back to the Roadhouse sooner than usual. He sat at the bar and watched as Benny smiled at him, warm, inviting.

When Dean left the next morning, it was the first time he hesitated in awhile. Over the next month he only slept with a couple of women, wasn’t quite sure why he turned down the guys who flirted with him.

He was drawn back to Benny. This time he stayed for almost a full week, before he hit the road again. At this point someone usually asked why wouldn’t he stay. All Benny said was “Travel safe.”

Dean didn’t sleep with anyone else.

They had been together for almost a year and were flushed, sated in bed and Dean couldn’t help but ask, “Why have you never asked me to stay or yelled what are you running from?” This had been bothering him.

Benny looked at Dean, his face half hidden in shadow, “Because I know you aren’t running from, you’re always running to.” Dean froze, no one else had ever figured that out.

The next morning was the first time that Dean did indeed run from something.

Ellen, Jo, lots of people always thought he was just like his daddy, always wandering, always running from the things that mattered. But he wasn’t. No one noticed that he had a circuit, a trip to see Sam at law school, help him have enough money to treat his girl Jess right. A trip to Adam, the half brother they barely knew, but Dean wanted to make sure had some family connections. A check on Kevin, a kid who got screwed over by being dragged into the Winchester circle. A visit to Charlie, to help her run her business. And always a visit to Ben.

Lisa swore up and down that Ben wasn’t his, but they both knew that was a lie. When he would get to town, Lisa would give him the couch. He would get some work at the local garage, leave all the money for Ben. He helped Ben with homework, with baseball, and more recently with girls. He loved the kid and was thankful that Lisa let him have this small part.

Usually he spaced out all these visits and stopped in to see Benny, but this time he kept running and it was two months before he went back to the Roadhouse.

Benny’s back was turned and Dean sat in stool. When Benny said last call, Dean asked about going to bed. He saw both the pleasure and the sadness in Benny.

He asked, “Do you regret breaking rule 3?”

Benny said, “No, never. It just would be nice to know in between that you were alive.”

That night was the first time Dean fucked Benny.

The next day Dean drove off, ready to go as usual. But he couldn’t forget that sadness in Benny, his Benny. At about 4:30 he sent a text I’m still alive. He then realized he had never told Benny this one truth and texted, You are the only one I’m with.

He managed to send a text everyday. It was Lisa who said, “It’s nice to see you in love.” Dean couldn’t even deny it.

He then sent a text, Coming home to you.

Those became his favourite words.

A year later when he hit the road for California he wouldn’t have to send them. Benny was in the car beside him.


	20. Cheesy Tropes - Clothes Sharing

(Benny is 22, Dean is 20, Sam 16)

Benny sat at the check out reading a book. 11am on a Tuesday wasn’t exactly the busiest time at his mom’s thrift shop, but she got hit by a migraine and he only had night class, so he offered to work for the day.

The bell rang and he watched as a guy in around his own age and what looked to be a younger brother walked in. Benny noticed that their clothes were well worn, the younger’s slightly nicer. The younger guy dove into the racks, with the older following, occasionally pulling a shirt out to look at the price tags. Benny tried to give them privacy.

"Sammy, this is way more expensive than the Salvation Army." Dean hissed quietly.

"Yeah, and look the stuff doesn’t suck." Sam returned. "It’s really decent stuff, which means it will last longer."

Dean looked at Sam, “Yeah but we still need to get underwear and socks and you need school supplies. I can’t swing this stuff.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped, “I just don’t want to get teased anymore Dean.” He looked at his brother and Dean sighed.

"Maybe just one or two shirts, a pair of jeans? We can eats some no name ramen this week." Sam perked up and starting going through the rack. Dean tried to count the crumpled bills he had on him.

Benny decided to approach them, “Hey guys, look I’m an idiot, I don’t work here a lot, it’s my mom’s shop.” Both boys tensed at the approach. Benny continued, trying to be nonchalant, “I forgot to put up the sign, but on the first and third Tuesday of the month we have a sale. Buy 1 get 1 50% off on regular price clothes, and an extra 15% off the stuff on the clearance racks at the back.”

He returned to the cash register, pretending he didn’t hear the younger boy’s cheer, and the sigh of relief that came from the older one. Soon enough they brought a small pile of clothes up to the counter. Benny rang them out, making sure to add all the discounts he had made up on the spot. It ended up saving the guys about 20 bucks and he could see that that made a huge difference for them. “Come back again.” Benny smiled at them both.

The third Tuesday rolled in quick and Benny was again working the shop. It was quiet again and he was trying to tidy the purses and jewelry that had been pawed through by a couple teen girls looking for something ‘retro, but you know not too retro’

This time it was just the older boy. “Hey, back again?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, got paid and wanted to pick up Sam a couple more pieces. Today is the discount day?” He looked hopeful.

"Yup, we actually just put out a whole bunch of new guy stuff for fall. Take a look around, let me know if you need any help." Benny couldn’t help but watch the guy, he was rather attractive after all. It wasn’t until he brought up a pair of jeans, some shirts and a messenger bag that Benny even noticed what the other guy was wearing.

Benny’s brain let loose his mouth, “You’re wearing my shirt.” Benny groaned in his head.

"Pardon?" Dean was confused and looked down at himself.

Benny flushed a little, “The plaid, it used to be mine.” He realized that he was embarrassing the other guy and blurted out, “It looks better on you.”

Dean smiled, “Thanks, it’s a little big, your shoulders are wider than mine. Arms longer too.” Dean tugged at a cuff, “Makes it a little extra comfy.” Dean looked down at the pile in front of him, “anything in here used to be yours?”

Benny nodded, “The grey shirt.”

"Cool" Dean looked at the name tag. "Well see you around Benny."

With how awkward the moment was, Benny somehow doubted it.

It was the last day of the month and his mom wanted to clear out the last of the summer clothes, so Benny put out a sign saying all t-shirts 40% off. It made the store busy so he didn’t notice the two boys come in at first.

He finally heard them talking and looked up. Dean glanced over at Benny and smiled. He walked away, letting Sam troll through the t-shirts. Benny realized that Dean was wearing his old grey shirt. While a little big, it clung well to the guy’s chest.

"Hey Benny, don’t think I introduced myself before. Dean." He held out his hand and Benny shook it, feeling the rough texture of the fingers, scrapes and callouses a plenty. Dean looked over at the men’s section, "So any of those your clothes?" He winked.

"Nah, brother, the only thing left of mine in the store, is well me." Benny wondered if he could somehow sneak upstairs to his room and add a few pieces of his to the inventory.

"Well that’s a shame. Your clothes look good on me." Dean paused to make sure Sammy wasn’t paying attention, "They look good off of me to."

Benny looked Dean up and down slowly and then grinned, “I bet they do at that.”

The receipt that Benny passed to Dean had his phone number on the back.


	21. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Handcuffs

(established relationship - same verse as bear trap so s9 au where gates of hell are closed, Benny returns and he and Dean have been hunting and fucking for over a year).

"This is getting uncomfortable."

"It’s not so bad."

"If I had circulation, this would be cutting it off."

"Mine aren’t too tight."

"Well good for you. You said you could get us out of this."

"That may have been an optimistic promise."

"It’s been over an hour. Call for help."

"How? The bad guys didn’t exactly leave my cell in my hand."

"You know what I mean, call for help."

"He’s busy."

"He’ll come, he always comes when you call."

"Hey that didn’t sound one bit jealous."

"Not jealous, just rather tired of being cuffed to this radiator. Not looking forward to dying…Again."

"Hey, you do get used to it."

"Call him Dean."

"You do it."

"Ummm, do you actually think the prayers of a vampire reach heaven?"

"You know, I never really thought about. You haven’t actually acted like a soulless monster in a long time, do you think your sincerity could actually allow your prayers to reach - "

"Really, this is the time you decide to go on a philosophical mind exercise. While we’re handcuffed in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for those guys to come back?"

"Fine…Cas? Cas? I know you are busy, but we could use a little help here? Please? Amen. There happy Benny?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"Hello Dean. Hello Benny."

"Hey Cas. We’re stuck!"

"I see that."

"Hot wing I’d appreciate it if you would help us out. Dean’s foolproof plan wasn’t exactly foolproof."

"Hey it was a great plan."

"No, a great plan would have had us killing the bad guy quickly and getting back to the hotel and being able to use handcuffs in a much more enjoyable way. This adventure might have ruined cuffs for me Dean."

"You don’t mean that, that’s just wrong."

"What are other uses for handcuffs, beside restraining offenders."

"Come on Cas, you remember being human, think it out a bit."

"Ah."

"Yup."

"Thank you Castiel for getting me out of that, it was starting to smart a little."

'My turn!”

"No."

"What the fuck Benny."

"You created a dumb plan, you could have got yourself hurt, almost got us killed. You are staying chained there while your angel and I deal with this mess. Then we might go out for cheeseburgers and pie."

"There is no one around. Whoever did this, does not seem to be returning."

"Well then off for some tasty food then."

"Neither of you needs to eat!"

"Yes, cherry pie at that diner in New Mexico you like. Castiel will wing us there, while you stay here and think about responsible hunting."

"I would enjoy the chance to converse with you Benny."

"Thank you Castiel, I feel the same."

"Come on, I did what I always do."

"And that’s the problem Dean. You realize that maybe I want you to stick around for awhile, that you don’t need to sacrifice your pretty ass for my sake and then you can be let go."

"You think my ass is pretty."

"Good lord, you’re annoying."

"I’m adorable."

"Goodbye Dean."

"See you in a bit cher."

"Bring me back pie!"

"No."

"Benny, that’s just cruel."

"Sometimes you’ve got to be cruel to be kind."

"…."

"Okay Sam you can come out."

"You know Dean, this was a stupid plan."

"What, an elaborately faked hunt, that ends up with us caught, so that we have to call for Cas’ help, so that my best friend and boyfriend end up commiserating over what a self-sacrificing idjit I am, and thus bond and slowly start to become friends so that eventually we can all be a happy family and have proper Thanksgivings and Christmases at the bunker?"

"Ah yes it’s so fiendishly simple…wait no it’s needlessly complex."

"I love that Simpsons episode. Now let me loose and let’s go play some pool."

"Sigh. You going to create an equally stupid plan for me and Benny to bond?"

"That would be telling. Do you think Benny was serious about no pie?"

"Sigh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generally I keep my bear trap verse stories to my tumblr only but I added it here because it's a part of the 30 challenge and my OCD wouldn't let me leave it out.


	22. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Superhero

Dean was filling out paperwork in the lounge. He had an office…somewhere. There had been a slight temporal mishap and his office was one of the casualties, so now he worked wherever he found a clean spot.

He was only mildly paying attention when he heard the bay doors open, but went running at the sound of the faltering engine. He watched as one of the vehicles limped in, shot up, door missing. His mouth dropped in horror.

"What the fuck Sammy? Cas? What the hell did you do to my car?" He watched them climb out, did a quick check to make sure they were both okay, then went back to ranting, "wait, why did you take a car, you have super speed and you Cas have fucking wings. I know you didn’t give me the paperwork to take out one of the cars. It’s going to take me a couple weeks to fix this mess."

"Chill grease monkey." The woman’s voice came from the back. A small dark haired woman and a bulky man popped out from the back.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled reaching for the security button.

"Wait Dean they’re defectors!" Sam called out. Dean paused and looked at Cas to confirm.

"They’ve been in negotiations for weeks, Bobby kept it quiet but they’re with us now. It’s a blow to the Devil’s Brigade that we have The Demon Lady and Bone Crusher. Makes up for losing the Dark Witch."

"Told you Bela would go evil." Dean sighed, "fine I’ll give you a tour. Come on let’s go." Meg and Benny followed.

One month later:  
“Jo designed the gear to be almost indestructible. How have you torn up the costume so bad Benny?”

"Well Dean I took a small rocket to the chest." Benny looked down at his exposed pectorals, "it smarted some."

"I’ll get the forms for new gear."

2 months later:  
“I designed that bike for you, special alloys so you couldn’t crush it with your dumb strong hands. What the hell?”

"I might have chucked it at a guy trying to light Lady Freeze on fire." Benny said sheepishly.

"Ugh, you’re killing my budget here."

3 months later:

"Why can’t you just bribe the Prophet like everyone else to fill out your quarterly requisitions?" Dean grumped. It was late, he just wanted a beer and to watch a movie, but here he was with Benny figuring out how many handcuffs the guy might go through in 3 months.

"If I did that I wouldn’t get to spend extra time with you."

"Bwah?"

"Do you know how hard it was to break your stuff?"

"Wait so you cost hundreds of thousands of dollars of damage and man hours just to spend time with me?"

"Maybe?" Benny tried a charming smile.

"That is some serious super villain behaviour. The good guys just ask you out for pizza." Dean crossed his arms and waited.

Benny got the hint, “Dean do you want to go out for pizza?”

"Sure."


	23. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Magic Spell

There was a saying in the family, clan, coven, whatever the hell they were: “When the witch is ready, the familiar will appear.”

Which was great, except you know that Sam found his familiar today and everyone lost their shit. Oh my god, at only 13, he’s going to be such an amazing witch; oh heavens such a pretty girl cute with such a lovely cat form; oh dear they are going to be such good friends…and you know they’ll look so nice together later nudge nudge wink wink. It’s just such wonderful news we all must celebrate - the youngest ever!

Eyes glance over, whispers glide out, still nothing for Dean hmmm. Well I’m sure it will happen at some point…just no one in the Campbell line has ever reached 18 without a familiar and that’s coming up quick. He certainly takes more after his father doesn’t he. Such a shame, he didn’t turn out as well as some of the cousins.

It was at this point that Dean took off. He was honestly happy for Sam and his Jess, but he had been getting questioning looks for two years now. So he hadn’t found his familiar, it’s not like he had been really looking. So maybe his craftwork was a little subpar, but there were cars to tinker with, girls to kiss, boys to flirt with, plus baseball. All those things mattered too. But he had to watch as Cas found Balthazar and Jo found Meg, and hell even Garth had Ash. It was no big deal, he was fine. It was fine.

Except it wasn’t. He was tired of waiting, being the one left out. He didn’t want the extra focus and power that came with bonding with your familiar, he just wanted someone who would get him, be the person that understood that for Dean maybe magic wasn’t the most important thing in his life, just a part of it. But then again maybe that’s why he hadn’t found his familiar yet.

Still, one thing Dean was great at was finding loopholes in magic, and he had found a spell that could summon your familiar to you. But it required a lot of ingredients, specific days and weather patterns. After three months of waiting for the ideal chance it came. He went down to the cabin at the edge of the woods that no one really used anymore and set to work. It took two hours to get everything in place. The big problem was that you needed blood for the spell and that was something that he was supposed to shy away from, but he wasn’t squeamish and sliced his forearm and trickled blood onto the summoning sign. Dean called out the latin and waited. Nothing happened. He waited some more, still nothing. There was nothing and by dawn he gave up.

He opened up the cabin door and there was a large man glaring at him, arms crossed. Dean felt his jaw drop, the man was scruffy, and large, and wearing suspenders and a sailing cap. He was also a fair bit older than Dean, which he hadn’t expected.

"Hi," Dean managed to say, "I’m Dean. I’m a witch, your witch. You’re old."

"I figured. I’m Benny. And I’m not old, you’re young. Next time you summon me, try to be a little more accurate with your damn co-ordinates, had to walk through the damn woods to find you. How crappy is your latin?"

"Pretty bad."

"How did you even pull off this spell, if you were actually this strong a witch I would have found you by now."

"Hey I’m super powerful from a strong line." Dean complained.

"Try that again."

"I got lucky?" Dean offered.

"Right, how about we forget this happened and when you actually harness your gifts, I’ll know and I’ll come find you." The older man started to walk away.

"And if I don’t get better. I mean what if I don’t want to get better. What if I’m happy with my level of magic as it is?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Well then, what do you need me for?" Benny stilled but didn’t turn around.

"It just would be nice to have someone who understood that there was more to my life than magic. I just want to fix cars, eat burgers and pie, watch a game, have someone to hang with."

"You’re what 17? You don’t know that’s what you want."

"Uggh, that’s what everyone tells me, they never listen to me. You’re a Campbell, you need to be a productive member of the coven, blah, blah, blah, and I was fine with it, but then my brother who’s 13 got his familiar and now everyone looks so disappointed in me." Dean pulled at his hair, hating his life.

Benny sighed, and turned back, “What type of game?”

"Baseball man, it’s the perfect intersection of math and poetry." Dean grinned and Benny smiled back.

"Two years."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Two years. If you still feel this way in two years, summon me again, though this time correctly. I’ll stick around. If you’ve improved your magic before then I’ll know and come find you, otherwise two years."

Benny started to walk away.

"Wait, what’s your form?"

Benny turned, smiled and winked, and then a large falcon took to the air.

"Cool." was all Dean said.

Benny stood there in a wash of smoke.

"Got the latin right this time." Dean said cheerfully. He held up two tickets for a Royals game. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, brother, let’s go." Benny smiled at his rather hopeless witch.


	24. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Meet in a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one.

4

"Who are you?" Dean looked up at the voice but didn’t answer.

"Come on, who are you? I don’t know you. Did I make you up?" Again Dean didn’t answer, he was too busy colouring.

A heavy sigh. “Fine at least come play with me.” Dean felt his hand being grabbed as he was dragged over to the slide that hadn’t been there a second ago. They went down it together.

"I’m Benny. I’m 6. I start first grade tomorrow. I’m not scared." Dean still didn’t say anything, but gave his drawing to the other kid and squeezed his hand.

5

"I’m Dean." They were the first words he spoke to the other boy.

"Did I finally give you a voice?" Benny asked after gasping.

"No, I just started talking again. Besides I made you up."

"Na uh" Benny shook his head. "I made you up."

"No I needed a friend so I imagined you."

"I’m older, so I’m smarter, so I had to make you up. See we’re at the fair Mama took me to last week." He handed the younger boy some cotton candy.

Dean blinked and they were riding in the Impala. “See my car. I made you up.”

"How do you figure?" Benny asked.

"Because no one would be sad enough to make me up." Benny hugged his friend.

8

"Dad says I have to give you up. I can’t have an imaginary friend no more. I have to be a big boy." Dean said tossing the ball to Benny.

"That’s stupid. You’re not even into a two numbers age yet like me. That’s when you have to be big." Benny threw the ball back. "Why’d I make your dad so mean?"

Dean sighed. For years they had been arguing about who was made up. They mostly agreed to disagree. “He said it was silly to have a dream friend. That you were a waste of time.”

"Am not."

"I know that, but Dad said…" Dean tried to explain.

"So don’t tell him. Just stop talking about me out loud. We can still meet here, we just keep it secret."

"That’s smart."

"See, double digits, makes everything better." Benny grinned.

13

"Benny, have I ever imagined you kissing someone, is that in your backstory?" They were sitting in a diner.

"Well yes, when I’m awake I’ve kissed someone, a few someones." Benny slurped his milkshake. "Why do you want me to make you up someone to kiss?"

"No, I’ll find someone when I wake up." Dean took a bite of pie. "Was it a girl?"

Benny flushed a little, “Yeah, a couple girls…and one guy.”

Dean perked up, “Really, both? I made you kiss both? Because I think I might like both too.” he paused, “Can’t tell my dad that.”

"Both is good." Benny said. "You’ll see."

16

Dean went tearing through the dream searching for his imaginary friend, “Dude, I drove Baby today. On my own! It was so awesome.”

Benny was sitting on a park bench looking gloomy. Dean pulled up short. “What’s wrong, Benny?”

"Andrea broke up with me."

"Oh." Dean thought about it, "Why would I make my imaginary friend so sad? I’ll fix it, I’ll imagine her here and she’ll be all sorry." Dean screwed his eyes shut and tried his best, but nothing about the scene changed.

"Benny…" Dean started.

Benny knew what was coming. “Yeah, I think we’re both real and have had this weird thing going on.”

"That’s really messed up, like Unsolved Mysteries weird." he paused and grinned, "I’m not saying aliens…but it’s totally aliens."

Benny smiled. Dean was happy.

22

"Sammy’s going off to college, just up and leaving us." Dean was heartbroken. "He’s going to the coast, full ride. He doesn’t want us, doesn’t want me." He then added, "Cassie broke up with me."

Benny sat beside his friend, “Sorry brother.”

They watched as the scenery bled and changed around them reflecting Dean’s mood.

In such a quiet, barely heard voice, “Why doesn’t anyone ever want to keep me?”

"I do. I have. I will." Benny vowed. He kissed the top of Dean’s head and let the younger man lean on him.

24

"Wanna have sex?" Dean asked.

"Dear God yes." Benny replied.

27

"Dean I need you to wake up." Benny said, tears in his voice.

"Why, out there it hurts. You’re here. I like it here. Waking up sucks." Dean complained.

"Please, for me cher, you need to wake up, just this once."

"No," Dean was nothing if not stubborn, "I’m tired of you not being there when I open my eyes. No one out there likes me as much as you do in here." Dean looked at the shadows creeping in along the edge of his dream. "Besides, it’s bad out there. I wake up, the bad will hurt too much."

Benny’s voice just broke a little more, “I know, I know it will be hard waking up, but you’ve been sleeping too long. Those shadows are getting too big in here. I can’t stop them. You need to wake up. For me, please.”

Dean kissed Benny, “You’re asking too much.”

"No cher, just this one little thing. Open your eyes." Benny pleaded.

"I do, it will change everything." Dean knew this deep down.

"Not doing it, changes everything too."

28

"Benny?" Dean walked through his dream.

Silence.

31

Dean sat at the counter of the diner, waiting for his pie. He was on the phone with Sam, who was freaking out.

"Dude, chill, I’ll be there in two days. That’s plenty of time, you’re not getting married for a week. We’ll sort it all out, I promise. Now go back to sleep you big moose, cuddle your girl and thank your lucky stars that she puts up with you."

Dean hung up. It was after midnight and he was thankful that the roadside diner was 24 hours. He yawned and took a gulp of surprisingly good coffee. A gorgeous piece of apple pie was put in front him. “Here you go brother.” Dean paused at the voice and looked up.

It was not quite deja vu, not quite realization, and definitely not hope. He took in the scruffy beard, the southern drawl, the blue eyes. Most importantly he took in the name tag.

Dean took a deep breath, “You know once upon a time I had an imaginary friend named Benny.”

Benny laughed, there were always wackos this late at night, “Oh yeah? Tell me about him.” He figured indulging the guy would equal a better tip.

"Yeah, we met when I was four and I didn’t talk. He was my best friend. Eventually he was more." Benny paused, frozen, finally really looking at the guy in front of him.

"When I was 27 I was in a coma from a car accident. Didn’t want to wake up, he made me, but then I never saw him again. Tried every time I went to sleep to find him, never could." Dean looked at Benny, "I missed him every day."

Benny took in a deep breath, his voice shook, “He missed you too.” Benny slid his hand across the counter, Dean did the same.


	25. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Soulmate mark

Everyone is born with a soul marker, it grows and shifts with your skin as you age. It could appear anywhere on your body, in Dean’s case it was on his left shoulder blade. Too bad Dean’s was burned, scarred over when he carried his brother out of the crumbling house when he was 4. Too bad all the photos of Dean that showed it were destroyed. Too bad his father had never really paid attention to the mark, and could never describe it to Dean.

Too bad that Dean didn’t know that it said Benny. Too bad that Dean befriended the guy in Purgatory. Too bad that he abandoned him for Sam. Too bad that he sacrificed Benny to get Sam back.

Too bad that Benny knew that the name Dean was there on his hipbone.

Too bad that Benny meant it when he said, “You don’t owe me nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me


	26. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Angel/Demon

Once upon a time two angels were deeply in love.

Once upon a time they were on opposite sides of the war in heaven. It wasn’t that the one didn’t love their father, he did, or that he really agreed with Lucifer, he thought the archangel was a jackass, but rather he saw the concept of free will and wanted it for everyone not just the humans. So he rebelled.

Once upon a time the two lovers met on the battlefield. The last gift they could give each other was to make sure that they both left the field alive.

Once upon a time Lucifer offered to make the other fallen angel a knight of hell. He declined and became a crossroads demon, wanting to see what humans would do with free will. He was regularly disappointed, but every once in awhile, impressed.

Once upon a time in heaven there were rumours of a demon who was just a little bit righteous, who would refuse to deal with some, and would help them instead. The angel smiled, he knew who this was.

Once upon a time an angel and a demon pined every day for thousands of years.

Once upon a time a hunter and a man of letters, Crowley and Castiel, who occasionally worked together decided to close one of the gates to hell (there were three). They needed the tears of an angel and the blood of a willing demon. They preformed two summoning rituals.

Once upon a time an angel and a demon stood in front of each other. The demon said, “You’ve got to try pie, it’s awesome.”

Once upon a time an angel looked at a demon and shed a tear that slid into his beard and said, “I love you too.”

Once upon a time the good guys were successful.

Once upon a time an angel and a demon stayed on earth.

Once upon a time an angel fell just a little and a demon rose just a bit and everyone lived happily ever after.


	27. 30 Cheesy Tropes - High School

"I’m sorry what?" Dean asked, hoping, praying he had misheard.

Becky remained cheerful, ” A teacher auction! It was the PTA’s idea. We auction off dates with all the single teachers and the money goes to rehab the library.”

Dean looked around at the rest of the teachers in the lounge, some were cool with the idea a couple were resigned, only he seemed to be horrified.

"No. Nope, no way are you letting these moms bid on my ass."

"But your ass will probably raise lots of money!" She pleaded, "Cars show up to pick up kids 15 minutes early to watch when you have gym class outside. Everyone loves your shorts." Dean went red. He was secretly convinced that Becky had had all his work shorts hemmed an extra inch shorter.

He was about to protest more when Cas looked at him with those damn side eyes of his, “Please Dean, the library needs work.”

"Fine." Dean was a sucker for Cas’ sad eyes, always had been ever since they became best friends at 5.

The night of the auction arrived and Dean, Cas, Balthazar, Gabriel, Charlie, Lisa, and Jo were all on the block. Dean found out that he would be saved for last. He groaned, he had hoped to get this over with early.

Becky turned out to be a surprisingly good auctioneer and the crowd was having a great time. Dean had salted a couple hundred bucks to Ellen to keep him safe, that was an honourary mom’s job.

He smiled when Charlie and Lisa were ‘bought’ by the people they were seeing, grinned when Gabriel bought himself, he wished he had thought of that trick. He could help but wince at Pam buying Balthazar, the police report would be interesting at least. He watched as a red face Sammy bought Jo who just grinned and winked. He was happy his little bro finally got the balls to do something about it.

It was down to him and Cas. There was quite a bit of bidding for Cas, the shy librarian was big hit. Finally a voice called out, “300 bucks for Clarence. Anyone tries to top it, well have fun trying to start your car.” No one called out another bid. Meg stood and smirked, “Hey unicorn.” Cas paled and gulped. He turned to Dean for help.

"Hey buddy, you’ll come out alive…probably." Dean was cheerful, Meg would finally get his bud to loosen up, or kill him. He hoped for loosened up.

"And now, for our final date we have Dean Winchester." Becky called out. Dean stood and waved, "You all know our gym teacher and he lead our baseball team to state last year. Bidding starts at 25 dollars."

They were off an running. Dean couldn’t keep up with the hands flying. He looked to Ellen for help, and watched and she just sat back and looked at her nails. Traitor he mouthed and she blew him a kiss.

He blinked and the bid was at 600 dollars. What the hell, he thought. I wear gym shorts and a headband, why does anyone want me this bad?

Finally there was a call of “*800 dollars.” Everyone in the room froze at the deep masculine drawl. Everyone looked around, spotting the man leaning against the back wall.

Dean smiled, relieved. It was Benny, that sub that had been in for Gabe last semester. They had gotten along well, spending most of their lunch breaks together. He knew he was a cool guy, and rescuing him from this hell was a nice gesture.

Becky called out, but no one upped it and Benny won.

After everything was sorted Dean went up to the other man, “Hey brother thanks for the rescue, I was scared who I might end up with.”

"Not a problem," Benny replied.

"So want to grab a beer, shoot some pool?" Dean asked.

"I believe that the program promised a picnic followed by a trip to the drive in?"

"Well yeah, but that was when I thought it was a date thing." Dean explained, confused.

"Yes it was, and I do believe I just payed 800 dollars for that date." Benny grinned, sly and not very subtle.

Dean’s brain finally caught up, “Is this how you regularly go about getting dates?”

"Worked this time, didn’t it?"

"Well the library thanks you for your support." Dean said. "I’ll even be nice and buy the popcorn."

"You are too kind sir." Benny laughed, happy that Dean was okay with it all.


	28. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Mythical Creature/Human

Benny set sail when he was 15. He stopped when he was 35. Twenty years of his life on the water, small ships, big ships - he had sailed the world over. That long at sea, you see things, learn things, things the average man isn’t supposed to believe in. And the big problem is that once you know, you see everything.

There was a wreck, the captain fell prey to a siren, though everyone would say it was fog; Benny’s leg was crushed, but he lived. He couldn’t sail anymore, but couldn’t leave the water so he became the lighthouse guard. He could at least protect others.

On the way to town was a fairy ring, he skirted by, but left bread and honey in offering. He would bandage Madison’s cuts after the full moon was done. He had somehow ended up with a brownie named Garth, he appreciated the help. Garth appreciated the warm socks. And there was Dean.

Every morning after the break of dawn, when it was clear enough to extinguish the light, he would make his way down the small path in the rocks out to a small platform like space. It hurt his leg, but he would sit, dangle his feet in the water if it was warm. He’d sit with tea and whatever breakfast Garth had laid out for him and wait. Sometimes it was a minute, sometimes an hour, but he always came. He would watch those beautiful green eyes pop up from the water and then that grin would emerge. Dean would put his arms up and lean on the ledge, tail happily swishing in the water. He could just see its shimmering, swirling colours through the water, it was beautiful.

Sometimes they’d talk for hours, sometimes just sit in silence. Dean would bring him treasures, bits of glass, shells, jewels that had been lost at sea. Benny let him try different foods, read him stories, Dean loved fairy tales.

There were times though, when his best friend was sad. He would be quiet, frowning and Benny hoped he’d one day talk about it.

It was the longest day of the year, which mean it was the day Benny could spend the most time with Dean. They had sat in silence for awhile when Dean said, “I can’t change.”

"Alright." Benny was a little confused.

"I don’t just dry out and magically get legs. There isn’t a potion, a spell, a trick that will just make me human so that we kiss and live happily ever after." Dean glowered.

"Oh." Benny thought about it. He leaned over and kissed Dean. "Kissing seems to work just fine."

"You should find someone human to spend your time with, fall in love with someone you can be with."

"I have someone I can be with, even if it’s not all the time. Why should I need more?" Benny asked.

"You’re a fool." Dean swam away.

He wasn’t there the next morning. Or the next. Or the next. Benny still went to the water’s edge every day, no matter the weather, no matter how his leg hurt.

It was a year and a day before Dean returned. He thought Benny would have given up, taken his advice, but there he was sitting, feet in the water. He refused to get close and dove back under. He didn’t realize that Benny had caught a glimpse of his tail. It was just enough hope.

So another year and a day passed and Benny still went down to the sea. This time Dean couldn’t resist getting a little closer. He noticed the grey in Benny’s beard had grown, it was quite attractive. He still stayed out of sight, and ran when he heard the man call, “I will wait as long as I have to you know.”

Dean swam away. Another year and a day passed. Dean returned early beating Benny to their meeting place. He curled himself into a hold in some of the rocks and waited.

Benny arrived and sat down. He drank some tea, ate a muffin. Finally he just began to speak. “You know in the village they tell tales about me. The lonely old sailor, a broken man who pines for the sea. They know I come down to the water’s edge every day, they think I sing to the ocean’s that I hear the call of the waters that I can no longer travel. They even have written a pretty song about me. There is a line about how when I die I’ll be returned to the sea that holds my heart. Reunited with my true love. Tell me will I have to wait that long to be with you? I will, you know, if I have to.”

Dean pulled himself away from the rocks and reached up to Benny. He looked at the human, so calm, so sure. “Bet 50 years after you’re dead they say your ghost walks the shore, even put up a plaque with your sad, sad tale. Make some money off of tourists.” Dean joked. But then he asked, “Are they right, do you pine for the sea?”

"No, I pine for you." Benny said simply, it was a statement of truth, and asked for little in return.

"Oh," Dean smiled slowly, "I’ll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I guess you will." Benny kissed his returned love.


	29. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Sex Pollen

(Using the established hopeless witch Dean and older familiar Benny from my magic spell trope story).

1 Year Later

Everyone had shut up about him not having a familiar, that was something. Only now Sam and his Jess were fully bonded and clearly in love and super powerful and 16. They wouldn’t get married for years but Mom was already planning it. They were so cute holding hands and blushing, and small kisses.

And Dean got to hear the sly comments about how old his familiar was, and the musings about why he hadn’t found a witch before now, and how could he have ended up with Dean. They wondered what was wrong with Benny and the answer was nothing. Nothing was wrong with Benny, he was perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect, he was a tad grumpy, and bitched about Dean’s lack of magical work ethic, and ignored all of Dean’s flirting attempts. But he could make pie, and helped Dean rebuild engines, and they had bought the 20 game pass for the Royals. So it was close enough to perfect.

His friends all teased about how perfectly matched they and their familiars were, and how awesome the sex was and it was annoying. He wanted Benny, but the older man would just bro hug him at most. Dean decided to use a potion he read about, that would enhance his charms and looks, that had to work right?

But maybe he read the ingredients wrong and now he was sitting in the apartment they shared, stripped to his boxers, burning up, feeling like bees were crawling in his skin. He had had a cold shower, a hot shower, masturbated three times and was still just aching. When Benny came through the door with groceries, Dean jumped him.

They were about the same height, but Dean hadn’t really filled out yet, and Benny carried a lot of muscle, he easily caught the young witch. He looked at Dean’s eyes and swore, “What’d you do?” He wished it was the first time in the last year he had asked that question.

"Took a potion, think it went wrong." Dean nuzzled into Benny’s beard, "You smell nice." He licked the familiar’s neck, "Taste nice too. Want to taste me?"

"Aw crap, did you mess with sex magic?" Benny groaned.

"No, just supposed to make me more attractive to you. Want you to like me." Dean pouted.

"K, Hermione, did you put the wrong hair in the polyjuice?"

"You’ve read my Harry Potter!" Dean grinned. He nuzzled some more and started to pluck at the button’s of Benny’s shirt. Benny stilled his hands. Dean tried to fight the grip, but Benny was too strong. Benny sat back on the couch and pulled Dean into his lap so that the younger man had his back to Benny’s chest. He held the witch tight.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"You don’t want me. I want you. Tried to improve my odds." Dean’s skin felt ready to separate from bone.

"I do want you, was just waiting for you to grow up some more." Benny said easily.

"So you’ll fuck me now?" Dean was elated.

"Nope." Benny hushed Dean’s protest. "I’ll help ease you now, but this isn’t consent, not while you are high like this. My cock stays in my pants." Still he loosened his grip so that his hands could travel over the planes of Dean’s body. It was a nice body and Dean moaned at the contact. Benny let his hand drift down to rub Dean’s boxers. Dean whimpered, Benny stopped.

"No! More," the younger man complained, "Want more, please." Benny obliged, running his hand up and down, making sure though that he didn’t yet touch skin to skin.

Out of seeming nowhere Benny said, “I’m perfectly average you know, not particularly long.” It was said easily, with the confidence that comes with age and experience.

"Okay," Dean was trying to pay attention, but Benny’s hand was distracting.

"I am thick though. Thicker than that dildo in your second drawer that you use when you think I’m dead asleep. You should be quieter when you moan my name." Dean flushed red from arousal, from embarrassment. "Maybe we’ll gag you, so that you can’t yell can’t be distracted when I eventually start to open you up. I’ll take my time, finger by finger, slowly, pushing into you, watch your body swallow me up. Three fingers at least, though I will leave it just a little short, so you can feel the burn when I finally slide into you, break you open, break you apart." Benny’s grip firmed around Dean’s weeping cock, but still stayed over cloth. "You’d scream my name, if only you could scream. When we finally fuck, I promise you’ll be ruined for everything and everyone else. I’ll work you over so hard, that just the memory of it will be enough to make you come."

That promise was enough to tip Dean over the edge. He thrust up into Benny’s fist and let go, moaning the older man’s name. A few minutes later Dean managed to open his eyes.

"How much potion did you take?" Benny asked.

"Half pint." Dean admitted.

Benny, sighing, pushed him up and took off his shirt and socks, popped the first button on his fly. “This is as far as my clothes go tonight, but I promise you won’t be left hurting. Now march to your bedroom, let’s have some fun.”

Dean ran and Benny followed.


	30. 30 Cheesy Tropes - 7 Minutes in Heaven

The good news was that the power was off, so Dean wouldn’t freeze to death in the ghoul’s meat locker. The bad news was that with the power off, he would suffocate, there was no ventilation and it wasn’t a terribly large locker, enough room for two or three people waiting for death.

"Well, at least I don’t breathe, buys you a little more time," Benny said, trying to look on the bright side. "Your brother will come for you." That Benny knew for sure.

Dean shrugged, despondent, “Yeah, if he got the text. And if he makes it across town in time, and if he manages to bust this door open.”

"What about praying? You’re Dean Winchester, some angel’s got to help you right?" Benny asked.

"Tried, if someone was coming, they’d be here by now." Dean sat on the concrete ground, "Not exactly how I pictured going out, that’s for sure."

Benny sat beside him, “Just keep slow, easy breaths, try not to talk too much, it’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

"You’re a terrible liar." Dean laughed, just a little. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Dean asked, "Hey you ever play 7 minutes in Heaven?"

"Nah, not that I recollect, brother. What is it?" Benny lightly leaned into his best friend.

"A silly game for teens at a party. You draw names out of a hat, and the two people go into a closet and make out for 7 minutes. Never did get to play." Dean was feeling wistful, regretful.

"You asking me to make out with you? Because that would not help the oxygen situation." Benny wrapped his arm around Dean, Dean snuggled in just a little.

Another couple minutes of quiet, “I’ve been to Heaven you know. Died a bunch, ended up there a bunch.”

"How was it?" Benny was honestly curious.

"Overrated. Like Purgatory better." Dean said a little raspy, air getting thinner.

"Why is that? Why would you prefer fighting, scrabbling, bleeding, over your eternal reward?" Benny couldn’t fathom it.

"You were there," was Dean’s simple reply. He leaned more heavily on Benny.

"I can solve the breathing problem." Benny offered. "We keep you around and then you can be cured, it’s been done to you before."

Dean tried not to gasp for the air that couldn’t fill his lungs, “Cure involved killing you.”

"You’ve done it before, didn’t take last time." Dean winced and Benny smiled, "What too soon?"

Dean nodded. Benny kissed his heavy head.

"Dean, let me kiss you." Benny pleaded.

Dean couldn’t really answer at this point, but Benny took the head rolling back as permission. He laid a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, before moving to an artery.

Technically Dean died from blood loss, not from asphyxiation. Later, Dean would be endlessly amused that it took 7 minutes for his eyes to open again. When they did open, the first thing he did was kiss his blood soaked mouth to Benny’s equally bloody face.


	31. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Stuck in Winter

Dean stomped through the fluffy snow as he made his way across the street to Charlie’s house. She was away on a business trip and offered to pay Dean 50 bucks to collect her mail and water her plants for the 10 days she’d be gone. She even trusted him with a key, and said he could play her video games. His parents had said they could do it, but Charlie winked and said she trusted Dean best. Even said he could have 1 friend come over to play some co-op on the weekend. Charlie was so cool. She used to babysit them a bit and wasn’t that much older than Dean’s 17 (he thought she was about about 25, she wouldn’t say) and had been on her own since she was Dean’s age. And now she had the cute little house and designed games and was such an awesome nerd, Dean loved hanging out with her.

Dean just got finished with the plants when he heard a knock and grinned. It must be Benny. Sure enough his best bud was there, covered in the snow that was starting to come down harder. Dean ushered him in and took his coat, just like a proper host, just like his mom had taught him. Benny looked around the small house, at Charlie’s toys, posters, books. “Jesus this place is awesome!”

"I know, right?! Come on to the game room." It was just a small bungalow, two bedrooms, but one had been converted to a gaming empire. Benny’s jaw dropped at the space. "This is heaven isn’t it?"

Dean jumped onto the couch and tossed a controller at Benny’s head.

Three hours later Dean’s phone rang, “Hi mom, busy, can’t talk.” He muttered, trying to stay alive and provide cover for Benny. “What do you mean don’t come home. Hang on.” Dean paused the game and went to the front windows. He stared outside. He knew his house was just across the street. But he couldn’t even see the street the winds were blowing the snow so hard. “Wow, yeah we’ll stay put.”

He turned to Benny, “we’re snowed in.” Benny just shrugged, and went back to playing his video game. His parents wouldn’t care where he was.

Hour 1

"Stay alive will you Dean, I want to level up!"

Hour 2

"Dean, you don’t nuke pizza bagels, they get all soggy. Take the time to put them in the oven so they get nice and crispy."

Hour 3

"Dean, you shouldn’t snoop through Charlie’s bedroom, you don’t want to find…does someone really need that many vibrators?"

Hour 4

"No Dean, I won’t paint your toenails."

Hour 5

"No Dean, you can’t paint my toenails."

Hour 6

"Okay, so your toenails do look nice painted sparkle blue, Dean. I did a great job."

Hour 7

"No Dean, I want the axe, you use the bow. Go grab that blonde wig. You can be Legolas and I’ll be Gimli."

Hour 8

"Yes Dean, I know that the special editions of Star Wars are a war crime and that George Lucas should be brought up at the Hague. Maybe no more chocolate for you."

Hour 10

"No Dean, I would definitely classify what you are doing as snuggling. It’s nice."

Hour 12

"Dean, I don’t think there are condoms in this house, we are sticking to hands and maybe some rutting."

Hour 13

"Go to sleep Dean."

Hour 13.5

"Yes Dean we’re boyfriends now."

Hour 13.75

"You’re my favourite thing too, Dean. Now really go the fuck to sleep. We have to shovel our way out of here in a few hours."


	32. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Orphan

"Where the hell are my socks?" Dean shouted tearing through the laundry basket, paramedic uniform half on.

"Probably in your drawer." Benny said mildly and went back to his book.

"GAARRRR!" Dean yelled, "There are never any matching socks!" He huffed.

"You hate it that much, you can start doing the laundry." was all Benny said.

Dean swiftly backtracked, “No, it’s fine, fine, fine. All good, I wear boots, no one will notice. I just feel bad for the socks, it’s like they’ve been orphaned, abandoned, all alone.” Benny snorted at the dramatics that happened about once a week.

Dean kissed Benny’s head as he hurried out the door. Benny waited a good twenty minutes just to make sure Dean was really gone before he grabbed his supply box from its hiding place. He pulled out the pattern, the needles and the yarn. He was determined that today was the day that turning the heel would work. It didn’t.

"Seriously, is there a monster in the dryer that only eats my socks?" Dean sat in front of the machine and peered inside with a flashlight. He started tapping, like he expected to find an escape hatch or a portal to another dimension.

Benny stood there folding sweaters and laughed, “All my socks are fine.”

"You took a blood pack with the dryer didn’t you?" Dean scowled at the offending machine. "If I didn’t have to meet Sammy, I’d be looking up exorcisms right now." He stood.

"Have fun on your play date." Benny offered. Dean grumbled away.

Benny eventually pulled out the box again. He had learned finally how to turn a heel, and finished a sock, but was bored with the pattern. He grabbed his book and a different yarn. He was sure that he’d do that second sock eventually, he just needed a break. His mom had warned him when knitting about orphaning socks, but he wouldn’t do that. It was all good.

Christmas Day Dean was handed a lightweight box. He gleefully tore into it, and when it was opened he paused. There were at least a dozen knit socks, striped, ribbed, one even had the Batman symbol, another TARDIS blue. He looked at Benny.

"It was harder than I thought to complete pairs. They are all orphans. You can now bemoan their fate." He scratched at his beard.

"You made these, for me." Dean was still flummoxed. "You learned how to knit socks for me."

Benny nodded.

Dean never complained about his socks ever again. His coworker Jo complained a lot though at being constantly shown mismatched homemade socks.


	33. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Elevator Meetup

The new guy had moved into the building a month ago. He was gorgeous. The first time Benny saw him, he was not ashamed to say that he just stopped and stared. It was a little much though and the guy smiled awkwardly and took a small step back as they were waiting for the elevator. When they hit the lobby Benny had managed to blurt out his name, and the guy offered his - Dean.

The lived on the same floor and seemed to keep similar hours and over the last week had managed to progress to head nods and ‘hey how’s it going?’ 

It was only Monday but Benny was dreading Friday, he wasn’t the biggest Halloween fan. Still Charlie had done up the bakery to an appropriate spooky but cute level. He was going to be neck deep in cupcakes and pumpkin cookies for the next few days.

He waited for the elevator and heard the familiar sound of Dean’s footsteps. He turned his head and paused. There was Dean dressed like Luke Skywalker with a toddler Yoda strapped to his back. Dean nodded like nothing was different. They were quiet on the elevator. As they exited Benny couldn’t help himself, “Do or do not there is no try.” Dean’s grin lit up his face.

The next day, Dean was dressed as Dorothy and the baby was Toto. Benny had to admit he had the legs for it. He advised to steer clear of poppy patches.

The next day was Groot and Racoon. Benny just leaned against the door laughing.

Thursday was Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. Benny had to ask, “Did you steal a baby just for the costume opportunities?”

Dean laughed, “Nah, his mom moved back to town so now I have Ben here one week a month and a weekend or two. Totally decided to take advantage.” It was adorable to watch Dean lean down to kiss the baby’s head.

"Tomorrow come by my bakery - Devil’s Candy, you guys can have a couple free cookies."

"Awesome."

On Friday Benny didn’t see them at the elevator and was a little disappointed. He got into work, thankful that he was successful enough to have hired Gabriel to do the 4am start of baking and that he only had to come in at 9:30am.

It was hopping there that morning, so at first he didn’t see the pair. When he did though, he just grinned at classic Adam West Batman and the tiny wee Robin. “Okay, you guys get a whole bunch of pumpkin cookies.”

"Thanks, these look great." Ben made grabby hands and tried to stuff the whole sugar cookie in his face. Dean extricated the crumbly mess. "You know, this guy will be out like a like by 8, if you perhaps wanted to stop by for a beer and a horror movie. I was planning to watch Troll 2."

Benny couldn’t help himself and said, “Oh my god” in a completely deadpan voice, exactly like how it was in the movie.

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Marry me.” Ben took the opportunity of a distracted dad to grab another cookie. This time it was Benny who eased it away.

1 year later they got married, Benny dressed as the wolfman, Dean as Dracula and Ben as a tiny little mummy.


	34. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Noble/Peasant

Benny had inherited the horse farm from his parents. It was profitable enough that he didn’t starve in the winter. He bred and trained horses, mostly for field work, though he had slowly been building towards a higher quality stock, for speed, for endurance. The Royal family had even bought one of his horses, a black almost wild thing. It was said to have been a gift for the prince who had finally come of age.

It was summer and glorious out, he decided to indulge and just played with the young horses in the field. He was sweaty, dusty, and tired when he returned to the barn to prep evening food and cool downs for the horses. He heard a rustle up top and was worried about rodents getting into the hay. He climbed up the ladder and caught a glimpse of motion out of the corner of his eye. He moved swiftly for all his muscle and easily wrapped an arm around the lad’s waist.

"Hey asshole let me go!" It was difficult to tell his age, perhaps adult, but only just.

"Why were you up here?" Benny asked.

The boy struggled more, “No reason, I’ll just head out.”

Benny took a good look at the grimy clothes, the road dust covering the whole of him. There was a loud gurgle from his stomach and Benny sighed.

"Tell you what, help me get the horses bedded down and I’ll feed you, let you have a bath and camp out here. But you’re on your way come morning."

"Deal." The boy held out his hand, "I’m Dean."

"Benny." Benny showed Dean what to do, he was clueless about the chores but eager to help and though not overly muscled strong and capable. Benny watched the gentle hand he had with the horses.

The next morning over porridge Benny offered a job, Dean accepted. Dean slept in the barn for the first couple months, but as fall came he moved into the house. Another month after that he moved into Benny’s bed.

One night, Benny asked him about the future. Dean hesitated and said, “I’d like to, but…” Benny didn’t ask again.

A messenger arrived saying that the Lord Regent Robert Singer was stopping by to see some horses. When Benny mentioned this to Dean he watched Dean turn red and stammer. A short time later when all the fanfare for the important guest began, Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Robert Singer was kind to his host, Benny respectful to the man who was holding the throne until the eldest Winchester lad was ready to rule. Soon the reason for the visit was clear. The wild black horse was returned. Singer explained that the royal prince had gone away to study and the horse was inconsolable without its master. They hoped returning to Benny would ease the horse.

Then the horse caught a scent on the air, and took off running. Benny went after the horse, so to did some guards and Lord Singer. The horse ran into the barn and practically crashed into Dean, butting its head into Dean’s shoulder.

Benny was confused and Singer just swore, “This is where you’ve been you idjit?”

"Hi Bobby." Dean said sheepishly.

"Dean, manners." Benny hissed. He turned to offer his apologies for his hand when he saw the guards and even Singer drop to their knee.

"Oh will you get up, you know I hate that crap." Dean complained.

"Well you’re going to hate it more when you get your ass home. I’m tired of your goddamn crown boy. You’re coming back and being declared king." Bobby yelled.

Benny just stared, “King?”

"Yup, Sam would be better, but I’m the oldest, I have to rule. Blah, blah, blah." Dean hugged his horse, "Did miss you though Baby."

Benny dropped to his knee. “Your Highness.” He didn’t know what he felt, embarrassed, regret, love, confusion, it was all a jumble. He had had the would be king in his bed and mucking out stables.

Dean looked at the bent head and turned to Bobby, “I come back, there are some rules. Sam is my heir, the crown will pass to his line when the time comes. I get to marry who I want, when I want. You are my esteemed council and will take 2/3rds of my meetings Bobby. I will do the best I can, but you got to help me.” Bobby agreed easily, he’d agree to almost anything to get Dean headed back to the throne.

Dean knelt beside Benny, “How do you feel about crowns?”

"They seem like they might be heavy."

Dean snorted, “They are. But we have awfully nice stables too.”

"Maybe I’ll just have to check them out then." Benny kissed the future king, "Anyone calls me consort I get to deck them right?"


	35. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Deserted Island

Dean will barely be in this)

Emma paced in the hospital waiting room. It was a small space away from the more general area, for people waiting for results from surgery. Dad had been fine, they had been eating burgers, he was fine. He had complained about his tummy earlier, and was sweating all day but up until he collapsed on the floor, it was fine. Emma called 911 and they came and now she had been alone for 30 minutes with no news. She tried her mom, Sam, Uncle Bobby, but no one was picking up. Her thumb was bloody from chewing on her cuticle.

"Emma." The gruff voice said as a man entered the room. She knew who he was - sort of. There were a bunch of pictures of the guy in her dad’s apartment. Benny. Dad had been dating the guy for 8 months now. Emma had refused to meet him, thought her dad was going through some crisis after mom had kicked him out. She looked at him, the greying scruff, the frayed jeans, rough hands. Her mom was beautiful, poised, how could her dad go from that to this?

"I didn’t call you." Emma said. She looked over his shoulder.

"No, but the hospital did. I’m in his wallet and on his insurance as his emergency contact." Emma was confused, mom was the contact. But it wasn’t mom in the room, it was the southern labourer.

"Dad doesn’t need you here. I’ve called Sam. You can go." Emma clutched her phone tightly.

Benny scratched his beard, “Good to call Sam, but I’m not leaving.”

"Fine." Emma sat and tried to ignore the guy.

A resident rushed in, “We are hurrying into surgery, as we were prepping him, the inflamed appendix burst. It makes the surgery much more complex. He should be fine, but this will take awhile.” The woman left the room.

Emma froze. It was Dad, he was indestructible. He was fine, didn’t need surgery, fine, fine, it was all fine. They were wrong, talked about the wrong guy, Dad just ate too many sketchy leftovers. Fine, fine, fine. The phone case cracked under her fingers.

Warm, where did the warm come from? Smells like wood and cider and fall. Hands encasing her face.

"Breathe, little one, just breathe with me." The drawl was coming from somewhere, she didn’t know where. "Close your eyes. Feel a warm breeze across your face, think of sand in between your toes. Crinkle against it. When you open your eyes, all you can see is blue, crystal, soft, the waves lapping at the sand. It’s a small space - yours. Grass and trees sway behind you. There is no fear, no danger, you are in control there, Queen of the lost island. All you have to do is breathe."

Emma could feel it, see it. Her breath moved with the waves, the sound of distant, soothing humming reaching her ears. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into Benny’s. They were the colour of the sea she had been picturing. She was wrapped in his coat, she was safe.

He stood and got her a glass of water. She sipped slowly, looking at the man. “How did you do that?” Emma asked.

"Your dad has panic attacks sometimes. Certain triggers from his job, from his past." Benny said easily. "Tried a few different things, but an empty island always seemed to work best. He always says you are too much like him, thought I’d try it."

Just then Sam burst into the room. Benny gave him the low down and then looked at Emma, “I’m not leaving, but I’ll wait down in the coffee shop.” He started to walk away.

"Or you could wait here." Emma tried to sound nonchalant.

When Dean woke 5 hours later it was to the sound of Emma and Benny quietly fighting over who played Sherlock best. He smiled and slipped back to sleep.


	36. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Vampire

"No, vampires aren’t real, you’re stupid." Dean scowled at Gordon.

"Are too!" The boy yelled. "Alistair said. A vampire lives in that house at the dead end of Mayfair Road. And he likes to eat kids, little kids like your brother Sam."

At this threat, Dean aged 9, pushed Gordon over. “No vampire is going to eat Sammy! Besides vampires aren’t real!” He scowled fiercely, and Sam stood there, hiding a bit behind his brother.

"Well if your so sure, I dare you to go ring the bell. After dark."

"Fine then, I will." That night Dean, and his best friend Jo, snuck out of their houses and walked the three blocks to the big old house at the end of the road. Gordon was supposed to meet them, but of course the loser chickened out, but Dean and Jo wouldn’t. They weren’t shaking as they approached the porch. Dean straightened his shoulders and pushed the bell. And ran.

Of course the running didn’t help, if you run into the owner carrying grocery bags, and then fall back onto your butt because the guy is huge and solid. Dean’s lip didn’t quiver in fear as he looked up at the guy. But you can always trust in Jo. She ran up and kicked the guy in the shins, “You can’t eat Dean!” She yelled and dragged Dean away.

"I’m telling you, Gordon might have been right, he could be a vampire." Charlie sounded excited.

Dean, now 16, just rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Charlie, no way do you believe in that crap.”

"Well he only comes out at dusk at the earliest and he never seems to age." Charlie was being stubborn. "It could totally be true."

"No it couldn’t." Dean replied, "And I’ll prove it to you."

That night he once again went to ring the doorbell of the house at the end of the road. This time though he waited. And waited. And waited. Finally there was an answer. Dean had had a growth spurt but the man was still larger than him. And though Dean’s memories were fuzzy, it did look as if the guy hadn’t aged any.

"So, are you a vampire?" Dean just asked bluntly.

A slow smile emerged from the beard as the man looked the teen up and down. “Well, that was blunt. Most just try to break in, search for evidence.”

"Just answer, so I can go home and prove my friends are wrong." Dean crossed his arms.

The man’s eyes seemed to change colour, and Dean swore he saw a hint of fang in the smile. “Would they believe you, either way?” The man shut the door and Dean may have hurried off the porch steps.

"You have to admit Dean, it’s a little weird." Sam said as they sat in the bar. "Seriously, it’s been years now, and no one really knows anything about the owner. He’s barely seen, and only at night."

"Really, you too? Mr. Stanford educated fancy ass lawyer, now believes in vampires?" Dean now 32 was in shock. "He’s a loner, no big deal."

"I still say it’s not right." Sam was stubborn about it, it had secretly been bugging him for years.

"Fine, I’ll go again.” Dean swore at the foolishness of those around him.

Once again he rang the doorbell. This time the answer was quick. Shit, Dean thought, he really hasn’t aged. Also, damn he’s hot, rolled through Dean’s brain.

"Well hello again Dean Winchester." The man smiled and leaned against the frame.

"I never told you my name." Dean was a little worried.

"Come on, only person brave enough to actually talk to me, I asked around about you." The man held out his hand. Dean shook it, it was ice cold, "I’m Benny."

"Look, let’s just get this over with, are you a vampire?" Dean noticed neither of them had let go yet.

Benny smiled and Dean swore the canines got just a little longer, “How bad do you want to know, Dean?” Benny let go and turned and walked into the house.

Dean followed, shutting the door behind him.


	37. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Coffee Shop

Sam was still pissed, resentful, over the Martin, Benny, Amelia debacle. He sat in the car still feeling right, feeling righteous, that here he had given up on his future on a life with a great girl to go back to the hunt. What had Dean given up?

"So you told Benny you couldn’t meet him?" Sam asked again.

Dean wouldn’t look over, kept his eyes on the road. “Yup. Told him to keep his nose clean, that I couldn’t meet him for coffee, said the big adios.”

"Good." Sam said and stared at the blacktop.

Sam couldn’t help but notice how much coffee Dean had started to drink. Every town they stopped in he went to the truck stop, the diner, the coffee shop. Months of mainlining coffee, even more than whiskey, a weird, hopeful look on his face as he opened the door, a blank crushed look after he scanned the crowd.

"What trading one addiction for another?" Sam asked one day when they stopped for their third coffee.

Dean just shrugged, “Gotta keep going if we want to finish these trials.”

Sam sat in the car, shaken by hell, by purgatory. Still he managed to feel proud of himself, so very generous for telling Dean that Benny sacrificed for them. Yes he felt really good about himself, saying that maybe he hadn’t been so bad, that they would leave the way out of Purgatory open for the guy, knowing how he probably wouldn’t find a way back. Dean just nodded.

They drove through the night, until they needed gas. They stopped at a filling station that had a small diner.

"You going in to get a big gulp of coffee?" Sam joked.

"No, I’ll fill the tank, you just get me some sort of energy drink." Dean dismissed his brother.

When Sam walked out carrying a hideous neon green can for Dean, he paused. There was Dean hunched over the bumper of the Impala, hands on knees, as if in a great deal of pain, breath ragged, shoulders heaving.

"Oh." Sam said looking down at the not coffee in his hand. He then pushed it to the back of his head, Bobby, he’s just sad about Bobby. He handed the drink to Dean and got in the car.

Sam tried not to ever think what it meant that in the 20 years before Dean died, he never once again had a cup of coffee.


	38. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Body Swap

(The 3rd story in the saga of hopeless witch Dean and long suffering familiar Benny)

Dean was proud of Sammy, of course he was. Youngest in a century invited to join the Men of Letters, only 20. Mary you must be so proud, he is so gifted so talented, Jess is such an amazing focus for him, blah, blah, blah. At this point they didn’t even bad mouth Dean, just would say his name and sigh and shake their heads. Mary had stopped defending her eldest, John had done that years ago. Dean was really good at pretending that didn’t hurt.

He knew he didn’t have great power or skills, but he was happy. He and Benny had moved to a small house and opened a small repair shop, Benny with his giant hands was amazing at repairing small items, clocks, toys, antiques and Dean worked on cars in the back. Then they would go home where dinner was waiting in the slow cooker and watch a game. People wondered how he could just ignore the magic in his veins, but he wasn’t.

He hadn’t tried to prove himself in a couple years but the disappointment in his mother’s eyes ate at him. So he cracked open a book he shouldn’t have and looked at a transport spell no one in the family could work. It didn’t seem that hard to him and he began.

He was just adding the final ingredients to the bowl when Benny came dripping into the kitchen, Dean wondered when it began to rain. He was just distracted enough that instead of a teaspoon of wormwood, he dropped the whole bottle in. There was a rather impressive bang.

Luckily it was all smoke and no fire, it cleared in a couple minutes and the men slowly got to their feet. Dean wondered why he was wet - also why he had suspenders on. He looked over at Benny. Dean blinked and brought his hands up, saw large scarred fingers.

"Huh." He felt the beard on his face. "Well this is different."

Benny slowly sat up and looked down at himself. All he could do was sigh and shake his head. Dean flinched, it was the look everyone in his family did.

"Transport spell gone wrong?" Benny asked. It was weird to watch his own mouth move.

Dean nodded Benny’s head, it felt heavier than his own. “I’m sorry. It should wear off, right?”

"Probably." Benny stood, did some squats, rotated the shoulders. He had been in Dean’s body plenty (he smirked at the joke) but this was different. "Why?" was all Benny asked.

Dean shrugged the mountain of shoulders he currently had. “I don’t know.” He did, but he didn’t want to say.

The good thing was that Benny knew his hopeless witch better than anyone. “This about the Men of Letters thing?” Another shrug. “This about your mom?”

Dean reluctantly nodded. Benny walked over. He couldn’t help but say, “You have oddly small feet, how do you walk with these?” God it was weird to cup his own face. “You don’t have to prove anything to anybody. You could be a better witch, sure, we could practice and train and you would become decent, but what would be the point? You don’t want that. If your family can’t understand what does and doesn’t make you happy, that’s on them.” Benny kissed his own lips, wondered at the feel of beard from the other side. “Think I don’t know about the spell you did to increase foot traffic to Charlie’s comic book store, how Kevin’s instruments are never out of tune? How you made sure the IVF took for Jo and Meg on the first try? Sam can do mighty magic and that’s great. You, you make the world just a little bit better for those you love. And to me that matters so much more.”

He watched a slow smile creep over the face, his face, but somehow it still looked like Dean.

"So, you know all those times you told me to go fuck myself?" Dean wiggled Benny’s thicker eyebrows, "want to go put that into practice?"

"Dork." was all Benny said as Dean dragged him to the bedroom.


	39. 30 Cheesy Tropes  - Idol/Fan

"Benny, Benny, Benny, BENNY!" Elizabeth was yelling as she tore down the hall. Benny wiped his hands on the tea towel and turned to watch his foster daughter bounce around excitedly, clutching her phone tightly. "I won, my fan vid won first place!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. “How about you pretend I don’t know what any of those words mean?”

She took a breath, “There was this online contest for the show Supernatural. They wanted fans to create a video to recap the first half of the season, and the winner would get an all expense paid trip to visit the set and meet the stars. I’m going to meet Sam and Dean Winchester!” She ran out the room to call all her friends.

A month later Benny stood by a food table and looked around the set. Elizabeth had tried to get him to watch the show, but he couldn’t really care about something that seemed to be a cross between X-Files and Buffy. He was happy though for his girl, she was having the time of her life. They had given her a bunch of swag, and the stars were all being great about photos and answering her questions.

He sipped at his coffee and decided to swipe a couple cookies from the table. A guy in beat up jeans and a plaid shirt came over and moaned, “Man why is there no pie?” Benny snorted and the guy looked at him. Pretty eyes, Benny thought.

"Hey man, you new here?" the guy asked. "Extra, or maybe set builder?"

"Nah," Benny tilted his head in Elizabeth’s direction, "My girl there won some sort of contest."

"Ah the fan vid, she did a great job, we were all really impressed." The guy stuffed a brownie into his face, crumbs flying everywhere.

"You involved with the show?" Benny asked to be polite. He watched the guy choke on the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, you could say that." Just then the director whistled and the guy looked over, "Duty calls, talk to you later." The guy jogged off.

Benny found a chair and sat and played on his phone. Elizabeth had charmed them all enough that she was also getting to be an extra in a scene, so Benny had to kill some time.

Eventually the guy came back and collapsed into the chair next to Benny. “Man could use a break, the set up for this scene is murder.”

"What do you do here?" Benny finally asked.

The guy smirked, “You really don’t know?”

"Am I supposed to guess?" Benny glowered, the guy was a bit rude.

"Nah, I’m on the show." He stretched and his t-shirt rode up, Benny refused to be distracted by the firm abs.

"Oh, an extra, or do you have some lines?" Benny wondered what the guy found so funny.

"I like you," the guy said.

"Benny, oh my god, this has been so awesome, everyone has been so nice and I have a million things and the only one I still have to meet is Dean -" Elizabeth stuttered to a stop. Benny looked at his girl who was rapidly blushing. "Um hi." she said quietly.

The guy stood up and held out his hand, “Hey, I’m Dean Winchester. It’s great to meet you.” And Benny realized he had been talking to one of the stars of the show.

Dean made small talk with Elizabeth and Benny on autopilot took their photo. Elizabeth squeaked and bounced. Dean said his goodbyes and gave Elizabeth a quick hug, Benny made sure to stand behind her in case she swooned.

They were eventually escorted out by their handler, and as they made their way to the car that was waiting for them they heard running steps. There was Dean, in different, but equally beat up clothes. “Hey, I’m done for the day. Want me to show you where to get the best burger in town?” Elizabeth nodded, struck silent.

Dean winked at Benny. “Let me show you two a good time.” And he did.


	40. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Gender Bend

(an anon submitted a beautiful angst fill for this but I just couldn’t make it work, so here is the final story in the saga of hopeless witch Dean)

Okay so Sam’s twins were perfect. They were 4 and already showing magical traits, already harnessing power to themselves. Oh look an apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, the family whispered. Plus so cute and polite. Good thing you have him to carry on the family legacy. Grrr.

If the head council would get off their asses, Dean would have someone to carry on the legacy as well. But no it’s taken them four years to decide that Dean and Benny can adopt a child. Something about Dean being unstable (at 32 he had yet to pass their final test of skill, not that he had ever even tried). There might have been an extra delay of a year because Benny punched Crowley for saying that the familiar needed to better improve his witch (listening to Benny yell in that drawl that Dean was perfect was a memory Dean would never let go of).

But now, finally, the had driven two states over and were at the foster home for magical children run by the council. Naomi led them into her office and started asking questions, clearly doubting their capabilities. Still, they passed the dragon’s test and were taking a tour, seeing the dozen kids that were currently being fostered. They were taken to a classroom where lessons were going on. Benny engaged with the kids, but Dean felt restless. He looked out the window and saw a girl alone on swings.

Dean slipped out of the room and went outside. “Hey, aren’t you taking lessons too?”

The girl wouldn’t look at him. “No, they’re stupid.” Her jeans were frayed and there was dirt on her face.

"Yeah, school can suck. I’m Dean." He held out his hand, she ignored it.

"Emma." she muttered. She didn’t sniffle.

Dean crouched down, “Someone in there do something stupid? Something mean?”

"I am an awesome witch." She yelled, jumping off the swing. "They just don’t get it. I can totally do anything they do, I just don’t want to. They said my spell was silly, but I think a spell to double knot your laces is practical."

Dean nodded seriously. He untied his boots, “That does sound good. Show me.” She nodded eagerly and there was a boom and a cloud of smoke.

"Ooops." Emma said once the smoke cleared.

Dean looked down at himself, wondered where all the hair came from. More importantly where the boobs came from. He looked at slender fingers, felt his centre of gravity shift in different ways. “I’m a girl.” He was dumbfounded.

"Well, at least you’re a pretty girl?" Emma asked hopefully, terrified about the guy’s reaction. She slowly started to creep back towards the house.

"Of course I’m pretty, I’m awesome." Dean couldn’t help himself and grabbed the breasts, moving them up and down, "These feel heavier than I thought they would." He couldn’t help himself, he jumped up and down to watch them bounce. "Oh, that hurts, how the hell do girls dance with these things?"

Emma’s jaw dropped, adults always yelled at her, the other kids made fun of her, for always mixing stuff up. “You’re not mad?”

"Nah, these things can always be sorted, I’ve done worse." Dean started to walk, moving his hips in an extreme fashion. Emma giggled at his posturing.

Benny and Naomi watched from the window. “She’s 8, and frankly her spellcraft is already a mess, and I don’t see her improving much as she gets older.” Naomi tutted.

Benny cracked the window open, to hear them arguing about what colour lipstick would suit Dean best. Emma called Dean a dolt, he called her a pipsqueak. They started to argue about what sort of dress Dean should be in. “No you moron, show off that ass, wear a tight skirt!” Emma yelled.

"But BOOBS!" Dean yelled.

"Grow up!" was Emma’s reply.

"No you grow up!" Dean yelled back.

Benny looked at Naomi, “let’s go fill out the paperwork.”

Emma sat in the backseat of the Impala and listened to Dean and Benny argue about which room would be converted into her bedroom. Benny only had to tell Dean to stop touching his girl bits 3 times during the drive. Benny wondered what he had done right in his life to get two such perfect and hopeless witches for his very own.


	41. Weechesters Visit Santa

Dean, aged 6, looked at his mom and dad and little Sammy who looked nervous. “Maybe Sammy shouldn’t do this. The Santa looks shifty.”

John snorted at this, and Mary elbowed him, “It’s fine honey, you just go and sit in Santa’s lap and show Sammy how safe and okay it is. Look Benny’s done. You’re up next.”

Benny waved at his best friend Dean. It had been neat that they invited him along to go to the mall to see Santa while his mom was pulling double shifts. He took his candy cane and waited by the side.

Dean walked over and climbed up into Santa’s lap. “Before you ask, I’ve been sort of good. And any trouble that may or may not have happened is all Cas and Charlie’s fault. They are the brains, Benny and I are just the muscle.” Dean glared.

Santa wasn’t even touching that. He asked the little boy what he wanted.

"Some Lego, a model car that looks like Daddy’s car, and a fire truck." Dean leaned into Santa, "That kid coming up next is Sammy. He’s two so if he was bad, he really didn’t mean to be. He better get what he wants or else. Now candy cane me." Santa quickly handed over two and hurried the intense kid along. Dean went over to Benny and they immediately pretended the candy were lightsabers. They were ignoring Dean’s parents and Sammy’s turn, until Dean heard Sammy’s piercing shriek.

Sam had pulled on Santa’s beard and got scared when it came down. Mary was moving to grab her baby when Dean let loose a battle cry. He and Benny came running, Dean vaulting up and trying to gouge Santa’s eyes with his candy cane. Benny started stomping on Santa’s feet. “Get Sam safe!” yelled Dean as he started to throw wild punches. Benny gave one last stomp, grabbed Sam and ran to John.

Mary hissed at John to stop Dean but John was too busy laughing his ass off, bent over, gasping for air. Luckily one of the elves was actually mall security. He grabbed Dean around the waist and brought him over to his family. They were all dragged away to the offices.

The Winchesters and Benny Lafitte were officially barred from the mall for six months. Mary grounded the boys for two weeks. John took them all out for pie.


	42. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Mistletoe

Benny had drawn the short straw and was working the night shift at the emergency vet clinic on Christmas eve. It was 11pm and the last person in had been an hour ago. He put on Muppet Christmas Carol on the laptop and kicked his feet up. He was barely ten minutes in when the door blew open and a gorgeous man came running in with a large dog.

"Help, he ate some mistletoe!" the guy exclaimed.

Benny hurried them into one of the exams rooms and immediately started checking the dog over.

"He’ll be fine right? I got him here as soon as I realized. I googled it. He can range from mildly sick to death, he can’t do death my brother will kill me. He loves his dog. I was supposed to watch him and keep him safe while he spent Christmas with his girlfriend’s family. He might love this dog more than her! Oh crap I shouldn’t have said that. You didn’t hear that. Make the dog okay."

Benny wondered if the guy had even taken a breath in there. The dog didn’t seem in distress at all, which wasn’t right. Benny got his mouth open and then pulled out a piece of soft plastic. He sighed.

"He ate fake mistletoe." Benny picked the small flower out.

"Well yeah, who has the real stuff. But that’s dangerous, he could choke or it could cut up his insides, maybe his small intestines are being shredded right now!" The guy started pacing, the dog rolled his eyes and settled on the table, dropping into sleep.

"How high are you right now?" Benny asked.

The guy seemed confused. “What, high? No. I’m a fireman, a pillar of the community. I may have eaten one, two, twelve gingerbread men and had two or three triple shot peppermint mochas.” There was a sheepish smile.

"You’re like Fry in the episode where he drank all the coffee." Benny said in awe.

The guy grinned, “Neat you like Futurama. I do too. Except for -“

"No we never talk about that episode, it doesn’t exist." Benny couldn’t even think of Jurassic Bark without welling up.

"Fair enough. I’m Dean."

"Benny."

"Whatch’a doing here all alone, that sucks."

Benny shrugged, “Had to be someone.”

Dean looked at the sleeping dog, “Well I already traumatized him enough for one night, should let him chill. Want some company?”

Benny smiled at the kindness, “Sure.”

They settled in for a Muppet’s Christmas Carol. At the end, Dean grabbed the small bit of cheap plastic mistletoe that had been pried from the dog’s mouth and held it up. He kissed Benny’s cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Dean flushed at his boldness.

"Merry Christmas." Benny replied, returning the gesture.


	43. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Stripper

 

"Dean, strip." Benny said firmly.

"Aww, come on, no music, no preamble, just strip?" Dean’s teeth were chattering, hands shaking, barely working buttons.

"Yes, because I always find hypothermia conducive to sexy times." Benny muttered, helping Dean out of his clothes and wrapping him in a blanket, "What were you thinking diving into the lake like that? It’s winter."

"The guy threw the gun in, had to collect the evidence."

Benny just sighed.

*****

"Dean, strip."

"Again? Still not hearing any music. You could buy me a drink first."

"Or we could let the acid that’s eating your clothes get on your skin, see what happens." Benny rolled his eyes, "Why do the bad guys always go after you?"

"I’m the prettier target." Dean managed to push off his slowly disintegrating jeans, without touching any of the caustic materiel. He was missing leg hair in spots.

"How about we ugly you up then?" Benny offered. "I see some medical equipment, we could give you a nice scar? Maybe knock a tooth out?"

"I’d still be cute."

Benny wouldn’t agree to the truth of that.

*****

"Dean, strip."

"What why? I didn’t even do anything this time! And still with the no music!" Dean pouted.

"Really? So you don’t think you should put on your tux for your brother’s wedding?" Benny held out the garment bag.

"Nope. I don’t get ready, he can’t get married."

"Yes actually he can. Funny how his actual wedding vows might have little to do with you. But I know he would like his best man there." Benny looked at Dean’s sad face. "I promise Madison will still let him out to play. He loves you to an absurd degree, just like how you love him. Growing up, getting married doesn’t change that you jackass."

"Fine, but I’m getting drunk after." Dean grabbed the tux. He hated change.

******

Dean wasn’t drunk yet, but he was very, very happy. Benny was walking him back to his hotel room, the reception done, Sam blissfully happy, Dean happy for his little brother.

Dean fumbled with the key but got the door open and Benny steered him inside.

"Dean, strip." Benny said sitting in a chair.

Dean rolled his eyes, ready to make the long worn out joke, when he saw Benny hit the touch screen on his phone. Human Fly by The Cramps started playing. Benny pulled off his tie.

"Dean, strip." Benny said again.

Dean smiled. And obliged.


	44. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst so angsty

Dean woke up, tied and chained to a chair. He rolled his neck back and forth and just sighed. He was getting too old for this bullshit. When he opened his eyes he was a djinn sitting across from him. He had to admit she was lovely, and oddly professional looking.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." She said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, let’s get this over with." He replied. "Look just throw me into my ‘perfect’ world, I’ll figure out how to break it and kill you, or Sam or Cas will come busting in and end this. I’m tired of this, been there and done that."

She just smiled, it was oddly unnerving he thought.

"Mr. Winchester, I know my kind don’t have the best record against you, but they were all of the moment. I have spent years planning this." She turned on the lights and he saw that he was in a panic room not unlike Bobby’s. The walls, ceiling, floor were covered in wards against both angels and demons. She stood slowly and walked over to a corner. There on a comfortable bed, looking at peace was Sam.

"You bitch! I’ll kill you." Dean roared.

"If it helps any, his happy ever after does include you. You showed up at his Stanford graduation and repaired your relationship. You’re still a hunter but sort of local? You go to a gym together, meet for drinks, your families have a big Sunday supper together every other week." She returned to Dean.

"You know why everyone else has failed against you? They didn’t actually give you what you wanted. I will find your heart and give it to you."

She tapped his head and Dean passed out.

*******

He woke again and there was a small circular table in front of him. He couldn’t help but snort at the genie bottle in the middle. There were three things written on the table.

"Now Mr. Winchester you have a choice, I can just slit your throat here, leave you to rot and be forgotten by time and man. Or," she gestured to the table, "you can choose to live the rest of your life in a dream. You can die with a measure of happiness. That is more than you ever thought you would have."

"Option 1. You are a mechanic, servicing the car of one clueless tax accountant Castiel Novak. You will keep running into each other in town until you finally ask him out for drinks. You will end up in a small house, three down from your brother. You will always laugh at how out of touch with culture your husband is."

"Option 2. Lisa and Ben. You work construction. It is a happiness you know, find comfortable."

She paused and Dean couldn’t help but ask, “Option 3?”

"It’s the most interesting. Benny."

Dean froze, wondered how she could know, could see that.

"Benny came back with Sam. You closed the gates of hell. Sam stays at the bunker, doing research, being a new Bobby. You spend the rest of your days hunting with the vampire. It is a hard future, still lots of pain, struggle, but you have Benny at your side."

She stepped away, “Choose Mr. Winchester. Will you take the knife, or will you spin the bottle? You die either way, one just gives you a little more time.”

*******

Dean felt someone kick the bed hard. He grumbled.

"Will you get your damn lazy ass out of bed, sugar? Sam called said there’s a Wendigo a state over." Benny, naked, headed to the shower.

Dean stretched and sat up. “Weird dream.” He shook his head, shook the lingering feelings off. Got up. Got ready to hunt.


	45. 30 Cheesy Tropes - Online Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! These were fun to do.

"What is this match.com? I’m not even legal yet!" Dean faked yelled, enjoying the laughter of his class mates. Bobby just shook his head.

"What this assignment too complex for you, idjit? Having difficulty typing in your personality, could it be because you don’t got one beyond being a pain in my ass?" The class giggled some more.

Dean was ready to keep going, but one look from his history teacher was enough, “Look you get a solider pen pal you get an easy 5% for your grade. You manage to actually not cock this up over the course of the year and you get 10%. 10% where all you have to do is talk to someone online a bit, someone who is away from home, feeling lonely, maybe scared. You could help a lot.” Dean nodded, both his dad and Bobby had been soldiers, he knew what they felt like sometimes.

So all the history students trudged down to a computer lab and signed up for the program. They filled out a form that would connect them with a like minded person. It took 30 minutes and then the page said you have been matched with Benny Lafitte, 23, currently in Afghanistan and provided an email address.

Dean, being Dean, sent his first message:

Hi, I’m Dean Winchester, I like old cars, hard rock music, and pie. And long walks on the beach. You are a history assignment and frankly I could use the free marks. So if you could just write to me every once in awhile so that my teacher doesn’t crawl up my ass that would be great thanks.

Three days later he had this reply:

Well didn’t that just warm a lonely man’s heart. But I know from wanting not crappy marks, brother so we’ll see what we can do. I also enjoy long walks on the beach, free marks and pie. I make a hell of a pecan pie. Chocolate silk too, and blueberry. My blueberry could make you weep. I also may in storage have a 69 Challenger in white. Just saying.

Dean’s response was only: marry me. you know when I’m actually legal.

Bobby was pleased. All of his students managed to keep up their pen pal project for the first semester and wrote great reports on the experience. A few come winter stopped because they didn’t care, a few more because the soldier was no longer active, but a dozen of his students were still going strong. Including to his surprise Dean.

It was Dean’s birthday and he was at home getting ready to go out with the gang. 18, it was a pretty big deal. His skype dinged that someone wanted to video chat. He didn’t recognize the handle but clicked accept. Soon he saw a background tent, heard yelling and then all he could think was, shit those eyes are blue.

"Happy birthday brother."

"You’re not ugly." was all Dean could say. He hit his head, "I mean, hi, and thanks. Wow, umm, you’re kind of hot."

"Why thank you brother. I don’t have long, had to barter to get this time, but just wanted to see your face. It’s a good face." Benny winked and was gone.

Their exchanges definitely took a more personal turn after that. They had gone from once every two weeks, to almost every day. They talked about everything and anything. And then it just stopped. Dean sent message after message, but nothing. He contacted the admin for the program, but they were no help.

No way did Benny just stop writing. So Dean just kept writing, sending notes about the colour of the sky, what his pie was like that day, and always ended with, will you just fucking answer and let me know you are alive. Don’t be dead. I’m used to you. There was a wealth of meaning in those words that Dean wouldn’t say.

Graduation day, his parents were so proud, Sam was cheering. His mom even had a dopey little sign made up, with glitter glue that she held up when he walked across the stage. His dad’s whistle probably made three people deaf.

Afterwards he was suffering the million photos that his mom wanted when he heard a throat clear. “I’m looking for Dean Winchester.” It was a drawl that he had only heard a couple of times.

Dean turned and saw those blue eyes. Well blue eye, the other was covered in a patch, still red scars rolling down his face. He took in the limp hanging arm sleeve on the same side.

Dean could only be Dean, “You still have one hand, typing that fucking hard? You goddamn pirate.” With that he threw himself at Benny, Benny barely managing to steady them.

"I have pie in my car if it helps." Benny said quietly. He started to move.

"Nope, not letting go. Not yet." Dean’s arms tightened around Benny’s waist.

"Okay, brother. You take all the time you need."


	46. ballet

Picture Dean and Benny as super punk/metal guys. Both have tattoos, Dean has piercings, Benny’s knuckles are regularly skinned and scabbed. Dean owns a tattoo parlour, Benny is a contractor. They both look like the kind of guys nice suburban moms cross the street to avoid.

Now picture them with the sweetest, girliest, princess of a daughter ever. She lives in pink and for tea parties and beyond anything loves ballet.

One of them is always there sitting at the back of the room when she has her lessons, even as the other parents inch their chairs away. Every recital they make glitter signs, video tape the whole thing. Dean with his steady hands sews sequins onto her costumes. Benny builds her a private studio in the basement.

When she’s thirteen they take a trip to New York so she can see the ballet. She surprises them with baseball tickets and out trash talks the guys sitting beside them. Both dads are so proud.

And when she is named a principal dancer for the New York Ballet company, the night of her first performance Dean and Benny are there, all dressed up. At the end when there is applause even breathing hard, head buzzing, she can hear her dads whistling too loudly, cheering insanely, they had even sneaked in a folded up glitter sign. At the after party Dean and Benny show off their tattoos that look like her first pair of ballet shoes.


	47. Carrier

Dean sat at the diner counter and carefully searched all his pockets for money. Each penny, dime found was a relief. Eventually a few crumpled bills and a handful of change rested on the counter. He looked up at the waitress.

"Do you have anything with vegetables that I can get for 4.36?" He asked. Dean tried to be subtle about touching his hand to his stomach, but Ellen was a mom, she knew that touch.

She was about to say something, lie about a special, when Benny’s southern rumble piped up from behind Dean, “Get the kid one of your loaded up scrambles Ellen. The one with the peppers and mushrooms. And a glass of milk. On me.”

Dean turned and scowled, “Don’t need charity.” He froze a little at the sheriff’s uniform. “Sorry Sir. I don’t want to be any trouble.”

"Well that’s a relief, I took one look at you and had you pegged for extreme trouble." Benny sat two stools over. He noticed the boy flinch at the words, wondered how many times he had been told he was trouble before.

"Have some milk. It’s good for the two of you." Benny said quietly. Like Ellen, Benny had noticed the protective gesture. They sat in silence until Dean plowed through his meal. He looked ready to bolt.

"Hmmm, you know Miss Ellen, I do believe you mentioned that you were looking for some help around here, now that Jo was off to college. Dishwasher, food prep, busboy, that sort of thing."

Ellen smiled, looked out the side of her eye at the young man who was trying hard to not pay attention. “I did, and I know that it would ease my mind if someone was staying in that small apartment above. People know there’s no one around they get ideas, but someone staying here, keep the rabble away.”

"You two aren’t very subtle." Dean replied.

"Boy you want the job or not?" Ellen asked. Dean nodded.

Dean couldn’t figure out how he slid into the fabric of the town so easily. A teen carrier who was pregnant and alone, shouldn’t have been accepted just like that, not in a town of 500 people. But he was. Ellen showed him how to cook, Benny kept an eye on him, and when they found out he had dropped out of school Castiel the librarian started to stop on by, prep him for the GED.

Dean was 7 months pregnant when he turned 18. Benny showed up with balloons and an old t.v. and an even older N64. They hooked it up and played Mario Kart for hours. Dean fell asleep on the couch, maybe he felt a kiss on his forehead. He woke alone, but covered in a blanket.

When he went into labour, Benny stayed with him the whole time. He bitched about how gross the experience was, but he stayed. They had gone two towns over to the hospital and the staff commented on what a lovely couple they were. Dean tried to correct them, Benny always seemed to hush them.

Dean couldn’t really stop himself, named his son Sammy. He was perfect.

Sammy was four and running through the diner when he crashed into a stranger. He fell on his butt and stared up. And up. And up. “Why are you so stupid tall?”

Sam looked at the little boy and smiled, “Why are you so short?”

"I’m four."

"I’m not."

The logic of that made sense to the boy. He went back to running around. Sam sat at the counter. Waited. Soon enough Dean came out. Saw Sam the elder. Couldn’t help himself, “Why are you so stupid tall?” Sam snorted.

"Guess that’s my nephew then." Sam looked down at the kid. He was pretty cute.

"Yup." Dean couldn’t believe it. He had sent the letter to Sam, hoping that now that he was 18, maybe Sam would want to see him. He didn’t really count on it. But here he was.

"Dean, about Dad kicking you out -" Sam began.

"Best thing that ever happened to me." Dean said easily. 

"Really because I don’t think being alone and pregnant at 17 is a great circumstance."

"Not usually no." The bell over the door rang. Sam watched Dean look over. He saw the radiant smile spread over his brother’s face. Sam glanced at the man, the sheriff. Older than Dean, stocky, a little scary looking. Scary looking that is until the little boy yelled, ‘Popsicle’ and took a flying leap at the man and the sheriff caught him easily.

Sam turned back to his brother, and Dean’s smile seemed even brighter, “Want to meet my Benny?”

All Sam could ask was, “Does he know about your record?”

Dean’s grin turned a little wicked, “Sure, adds a little authenticity to when we play interrogation.” He winked.

"Dude, gross."

"I’m awesome." Sam looked at Dean, he agreed.


	48. Weechester Valentines

One of the greatest failings of Mary Winchester’s life was not being able to convince various school boards that it was a good idea to have her sons at different schools. She tried to warn Principal Henrikson that he did not want Sam going to pre-k there. It was now February and she had been into the office 5 times. At this point she felt a little smug about it and had no problems saying I told you so.

She walked in and there were Sam and Dean. Mary sighed, at least they both seemed in one piece, no blood, no torn clothes. Sam look like he had cried and Dean had his arm wrapped tight around his little brother. He looked up at his mom. Her heart broke a little at the matching pouts on her boy’s faces.

She didn’t even knock, just stormed into Victor’s office, where the two teachers were waiting. “What did you do?” Mary asked, not bothering to lower her voice - no one made her boys cry.

”We didn’t do anything. Your boys have no manners.” The pre-k teacher sniffed.

"They are four and eight, what are you expecting Downtown Abbey?" Mary was confused. "What happened?"

"Sam was supposed to make Valentine hearts today. I had all the boys and girls draw each other’s names and they had to colour a special valentine for that person."

Mary couldn’t understand why this would cause problems. The teacher went on, “Sam asked why the names weren’t all mixed up.” The teacher seemed to think that was enough of an explanation.

"I need more than that." Mary prodded.

"Well he felt that boys should be able to draw boy names and girls, girls. He said he wanted to make a heart for Castiel, that the girls were stupid."

"So let him make a heart for Cas." To Mary it was simple.

"That’s not how valentines work. He then stormed out of the classroom, presumably to go to Dean."

The other teacher piped in, “He did. Dean took him out in the hall and sent him back to the room. Only at recess…”

"At recess…."

The teacher sighed, “Dean grabbed his friend Benny’s hand, brought him over to the where the little ones were playing, gave him a valentine card, kissed him on the cheek and told my colleague to suck it.” 

Mary couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. “That’s why you called me in?”

"It’s disgusting, little boys shouldn’t be doing that." The pre-k teacher muttered. "I told your sons that, and they just stuck their tongues out at me."

"You told my boys they are disgusting?" Victor realized that he needed to interfere, fast, or he’d soon be calling the cops.

"Mrs. Winchester, how about you take your boys home, I will discuss this further with my staff. Your boys aren’t in trouble, it’s all fine."

"That bitch insults my boys again, they’ll need dental records." Mary swept out of the office and grabbed her boys.

They all got in the car, Dean helping Sam into his booster seat. Mary turned and looked at them, “You two did nothing wrong. That teacher is a closed minded bitch. You can give a Valentine heart to whoever you want. I am proud of you both.”

"Proud enough for ice cream?" Dean asked sweetly. Sam perked up. Mary agreed easily.

That night there was a knock on the door. There stood Naomi holding Castiel’s hand. Sam waved hi at his best friend. Cas thrust his hand out, holding a pink and red valentine card. It said To Sam in very shaky block letters. He didn’t say anything just turned and hid in his mom. Sam bounced a little.

The next day Benny came over to play. Before he left he gave his best Captain America action figure to Dean. It was better than any heart.


	49. vacation

You should write deanbenny on vacation!!!  
— [floristbenny](http://floristbenny.tumblr.com/) 

This one is a human AU. Took it in a different direction than I thought. Like completely different.

“Mr. Winchester we hope you and your wife enjoy your…” the bellhop’s voice drifted out as he realized that the man who had booked the honeymoon suite was alone and only had luggage for one. “For a 20 dollar tip I’ll go around the corner and buy you whiskey enough to drown in and be back in 20 minutes.” Dean handed over a stack of bills to cover the tip and booze. 

Dean tried to figure out what went wrong. He couldn’t figure out how he got left at the altar. He knew that he and Cassie had been fighting more recently, about their jobs, their friends, their future, but Dean had attributed it mostly to wedding stress. He thought the honeymoon would make it better. Time alone. But even that had been hard - she wanted a big city, he wanted a cabin. They split the difference and were in a boutique hotel on the California coast, where they were within reasonable drives of action.

In the end, Dean didn’t get drunk, he just sat on the balcony, stared at the waves. Wondered what his future held now. It was 2am when there was a banging on the door. Dean knew that knock.

“Go away Benny!” Dean yelled.

“Not going to happen.” Benny called back.

“Ugh.” Dean knew that was true, he went over and opened the door. “At least Sam isn’t with you.”

“We arm wrestled for it.” Benny held up a couple six packs. “Just in case you were running row. But it seems, you ain’t pissed out of your head yet.”

“Drunk seemed liked work.” Dean sighed and went back to the balcony. Benny followed. They sat in silence.

“So, when do I get the all clear to bad mouth the bitch?” Benny asked.

Dean laughed. “She’s not a bitch.”

“Maybe not, but I’m allowed to take your side and be as mean as I like. Kind of how the best friend thing works.”

“I should have listened to her.” Dean said finally. “Cassie deserves better than me.” 

“Better than you?” Benny sneered a little, “Like she’s going to find that.”

They were silent then drifting off in the chairs. When they woke Dean looked so lost that Benny dove into action and had them go to the San Diego Zoo. Dean had to admit he had fun. Benny took tons of goofy pictures loaded them on Instagram. Two days later he did the same at Disneyland, forcing Dean in mouse ears. Dean made Benny pose with any Princess that walked by.

The next day they hung out at the beach. Swam, tossed a ball around. Chilled. By this point all their other friends were joking about the honeymoon photos being posted. Only Sam knew how on point some of those jokes would be.

Dean had booked a dinner at a really nice restaurant. He was ready to cancel the reservation but Benny had brought along a suit. They went out to dinner, it was amazing. Dean finally got a little tipsy.

Eventually back in the hotel they both had a few more drinks. Dean reached the alcohol level of philosopher.

“I told her the truth, about a month ago.” Dean said.

“Oh?” Benny asked.

“She had been asking for months about you, about why we were so close. So I told her about college.” Dean drank some more.

“Cassie didn’t like that?” Benny drank as well. They never talked about this.

“Said she didn’t care that I was bi, but couldn’t understand how we could still be friends after…”

“After you cheated on me?”

“Yeah.” Dean was quiet. “I think it cast doubts or something. I don’t know. She kept looking at you weird, like she was trying to figure something out.”

“You wouldn’t have cheated on her. Us, it was college, and you were a mess. We wouldn’t have made it then, even if that night hadn’t happened. Forgave you a long time ago - you know that.” Benny smiled easily. It was just the truth.

“Among all the other stuff she said something about unresolved feelings.” Dean said it in serious tone, then giggled. “Said she thought she’d always come second in my life, next to Sam, that she could handle that, but couldn’t handle coming after you.”

“Brother, all my feelings were resolved years ago.” Benny looked at Dean, “Couldn’t she see how much you would have given her, just how large your heart is?”

“Not so big, think some pieces were sheered off.” 

“You’ll find them. You’ll fix them.”

Dean was quiet for a long time. Benny thought he had fallen asleep when he heard Dean’s voice, soft, hesitant. “What if one of those pieces has been gone for a long time? That I gave it away, and that I never asked for it back. Never wanted it back. What if I handed over that small piece with no hopes of getting anything in return, just wanted them to have it, even if they never really saw that it was theirs?” Dean took a breath, “What if that’s what she saw and why she left? Because that one part, that was missing from inside me was often just across the table, staring at her and she knew she couldn’t ever fill that space.”

“Dean, Cassie dumped you at the alter after two years together. You are just messed up. You’ll sleep this off, and realize you were talking nonsense and we’ll forget this happened.” Benny rubbed a hand over his face.

“And If I wake up and don’t think it was nonsense?” Dean was drifting off.

“Then in 6 months you knock on my door and ask me out on a proper fucking date.” Benny wrapped Dean in a blanket and left the hotel.

6 months later, Dean was on Benny’s doorstep, knocking.


	50. chopped

Benny and Dean competing on Chopped in the final round. Since you asked for short DeanBenny prompts - beignetbenny 

What’s going to happen here would probably be against the rules and get them disqualified, but hey it’s a quick fic so who cares?

Dean stared at the man he was competing against in the Chopped finale. He was a chef whose specialty was desserts. Dean was a self trained diner cook - his knowledge came from Ellen and Bobby and Sam being willing to taste test everything put in front of him - god bless that kid’s iron stomach.

Ted Allen droned on for the cameras about the prize, recapping everything that had happened so far. Dean won the appetizers and Benny Lafitte had won the dinner. The two men stared at the cameras and each other, smiling politely, or appearing serious in turns. Maybe Dean kept sneaking glances at the guy’s fingers, and freaky strong looking forearms. You got arms like that from baking for endless hours, kneading dough, carrying trays. 

Dean had noticed though that the guy’s eyes lingered on him too. They drifted south when he thought the cameras weren’t on him. Dean rocked his hips a little, bounced on the balls of his feet. There was a lot of waiting, might as well give the guy some eye candy.

Finally though the ingredients were revealed and even Benny with his years of experience and training had no idea how to make a dessert out of the four things put in front of him. He heard his competitor yell “Oh Come On!”

Still they both got to work. In the end it was quickly apparent that the winner was going to be which one sucked less. They were sent away while the judges deliberated.

In the green room, they were left alone, no cameras, only a bored PA playing on his phone, keeping one ear on his headset. 

“How have you liked doing this?” Dean asked Benny.

The southern man shrugged, “Been pretty amusing all in all. Free trip, met some people. Might make some money. Can’t say I’m going to regret the experience.” Benny tilted his head, “You?”

“About the same.” Dean smiled, “The scenery has been pretty nice too.”

The older man just snorted.

They were called back in and Ted Allen tried to build the tension. The two men were ready to hear.

And Dean won.

Ted Allen, the judges, the director, the producer, all had no idea what to do when Dean Winchester jumped up and yelled, “Hah! Told you I would kick your ass! Suck it babe. I win bragging rights for the year!”

They were still silent as Benny Lafitte just flung foam at Dean and then hauled him in for a kiss. “Yeah, yeah. You going to use that money you won to finally move your ass down to me and set up shop?”

“We’ve talked about this, I’m not built for the south. But maybe we could talk about meeting in the middle.” The guys kissed again.

Finally Ted Allen was able to speak. “Guys, want to explain this?”

Dean grinned, “We’ve been together for what 5, 6 years now? I’m up in South Dakota, he’s in Louisiana. We have too much going on so are long distance. We both applied for the show separately, just for kicks. You guys are the ones who had us on together by pure chance. And now we get to have a date night. So thanks.”

Benny nuzzled into Dean a bit. A judge couldn’t help but coo. Ted Allen sighed, at least it would make good t.v.


	51. team purgatory

2nd place contest winner winjennster just wanted dean/cas/benny in purgatory. First time writing the three together. Here we go.

“Oh you two are killing me.” Dean yelled at the angel and the vampire. They had been bickering for hours, for days and it was driving him crazy. He stalked off before he started hitting him. Only he didn’t expect to trip and fall down a slope and knock himself out on a rock.

Hours later he woke up, head throbbing, arm strapped to his chest with the belt from Cas’s coat. Dean groaned and tried to sit up. He realized was in a shallow cave, Castiel standing watch, Benny nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked wincing in agony.

Cas came closer, crouched. “You fell. You were out for hours. You also managed to dislocate your shoulder and sprain your wrist. You are lucky it wasn’t broken.”

“I’m fine.” Dean argued. The swimming walls of the cave would have to disagree. “Where’s Benny?”

“Out setting traps, give us some warning. We’ll stay a few days, let you heal.”

“I said I’m fine Cas. The sooner we move, the sooner we’re all out of here and back home.” Dean pretended, like always, to notice notice the flinch on Cas’s face when Dean mentioned getting out. Dean saw the shadow of Benny at the entrance of the cave, blade casually resting on his shoulder.

“Got some traps set. We should know if anyone is coming. Also killed a few milling about. Lucked out, guy died with a backpack on.” Benny pulled it into view.

“Oh sweet baby jesus yes, the person had been at Berkley.” Dean made grabby motions with his free hand and Benny tossed the bag over. Dean immediately started rifling through it, “And they got sent here on a weekend.” Dean grinned. “Boys, our hiding time just got a little bit better.”

****

Dean was never a fan of vodka but months without a drink made him less picky. He grew much less picky as the weed also kicked in. Dean giggled at the site of an angel and vampire passing the joint back and forth.

“Does that stuff even work on you guys?” he asked.

“A bit.” Benny replied. “Feeling a little more mellow than before. But if I get hungry, you know, you’re the only food around.”

“You will not eat the Righteous Man.” Cas intoned in a heavy voice, before seeming to cough a lung out. “I raised him from Perdition, he stopped the apocalypse, after starting it. He will not end as a snack.”

“Okay, buddy. Good to know you become the serious, paranoid sort.” Dean snorted. “How about you talk about bees again? That seems safe.”

“Please don’t.” Benny begged. But it was too late, Cas settled in and started talking about the dance of bees. Dean ate the small bag of cheetos.

****

Okay, so Never Have I Ever had sounded good in his head at the start, but Dean had to admit that maybe it was a bad game for the three of them to play. But for once in his life, Dean might have the lowest kill count so that was something.

“Never have I ever slept with a guy.” Dean finally said. Benny and Cas both drank the last of the vodka.

“Wait, what?” Dean asked.

“Vampires have a lot of years, and a lot of time to kill.” was all Benny said.

“Cas, you were a virgin!” Dean protested.

“In vessel yes, but during the war in heaven, in the barracks, comfort was sometimes offered. You would consider the person I slept with male, though again in our true forms we are harder to define.”

Dean threw up a little in his mouth, “Tell me it wasn’t Uriel.”

“No.” Cas said. “Balthazar.”

That was a little better. Still Dean was surprised. “So you two actually have a fair bit in common. Killed lots, saved my bacon, slept with dudes, stuck in purgatory.”

“Right, brother, any second we’ll start braiding each other’s hair.” Benny replied.

“We do not have enough hair to braid.” Castiel added.

“Hot wings, just come on.” Benny groaned.

“Just saying, maybe you could make my life easier, not bitch each other out all the time?” Dean asked.

The two looked at each other. “Sure, brother, we can try.” Benny agreed. “Castiel will stop having a stick wedged up his ass.”

“And Benny will stop with the sarcasm and pretending like he knows you better than me.” Castiel added. Dean finally clued into something.

“Has all of this bullshit been a pissing contest over which of you is my best friend?”

Neither angel nor vampire looked at Dean. “What the fuck? Are you 6? Purgatory is not a goddamn playground! We’re a little busy not getting dead. Deader in some cases, and you two are arguing about who I’ll hold hands with, share my toys with? Either kill each other or fuck or do something to move past this!” Dean glared at them. “In another day, I’m heading out. You both will be with me and all this crap will be done. That clear?”

Cas and Benny nodded.

****

Dean was drifting, not quite asleep, not quite awake. But he could hear them talking. Mostly it seemed to be about getting along for his sake. He wished they would get along for their own sake but he would take what he could get.

“You’ll get him out right? Keep him safe?” Cas asked Benny.

“Sure hot wings, but you know he ain’t leaving without you right? Months all I heard about was Cas. That man loves you something fierce.” Benny responded.

Dean wished he could see Cas’s face. “I know. The feeling is…mutual.” Cas explained. Dean smiled to himself.

“You going to break that boys heart?” Benny asked. “Because I’m mighty fond of him myself.”

“He and I break each other constantly. It’s what we do. Meg called us codependent losers one night.” Dean tried not to snort at that. She had a point. “How fond of him are you?” Cas asked Benny.

“Let’s just stick with mighty.” was Benny’s response.

Dean tried not to flush at that announcement.

“And me?” Cas asked, head tilted.

“Oh hot wings, you are a pain in the ass but you grow on a man.”

“I do not find you completely reprehensible.” 

“Why thank you Castiel. That made me feel so warm and fuzzy it almost made my heart beat.”

Cas thought about it, “Dean wants to move tomorrow, but I think we would all be better if we lingered another day or two. Had more rest, time to…talk a bit.”

“Sounds reasonable. Think we can convince him that the three of us want to linger?” Benny asked.

“Yeah we can linger.” Dean answered for himself. “Lingering might not be bad.”

All three men had small smiles on their faces.


	52. Comfort

rhymeswthfrenzy said: I can never get enough hurt/comfort with Benny taking care of Dean and Dean letting him and feeling loved. Would prefer in the bunker or in their own home rather than in Purgatory, but I’ll take whatever I can get! 

Benny taking care of Dean is one of my favourite things. Here you go. Canon divergence in S8 after the adios (we’ll pretend taxi driver never happened).

Dean blinked. Blinked again. Nope, the motel wallpaper was still moving. The stripes were dancing around. It looked pretty neat. Less neat was the mouth that the table grew. But it was too busy yelling at the small fridge to notice Dean yet. Dean stayed on the bed. Wait he stayed on the raft and waited to see what would happen next.

He sighed as a cool hand pressed against his forehead. He leaned into the touch. It felt so nice. The cool fingers moved down to his cheek, the back of his neck. Dean had missed those fingers.

“Guess being dead has its advantages, don’t need a cool washcloth when I’ve got you.” Dean said. “More please.”

“Sure darling. Let’s get you out of that sweaty shirt.” Benny replied. Dean’s fingers didn’t seem to work so well, so Benny helped out. He then took off his own shirt so that Dean could lay against more cool skin.

Dean snuggled in tight, “This was all a naked ploy wasn’t it?”

“Yes. I made sure that you went off on a hunt - alone - and got dosed with magic laced LSD, which is causing visions, fever, and soon I’d imagine paranoia and maybe nausea, just so I could see your chest.” Dean could practically feel the vampire rolling his eyes.

“Knew it.” Dean lay there, “I went on a hunt alone? Couldn’t have, you’re here.” He cracked open his eyes and saw that the mouth table was inching closer to the raft. He tried to whisper, it came out in a shout, “The table wants to eat us - don’t let it.”

“I won’t.” Benny said, stroking Dean’s back. “And don’t worry about the details. It will all be sorted eventually. Just ride through this Dean. You’ll be fine in a few hours.”

The next few hours were spent with Dean ranting, babbling, about the hotel room, hunts, monsters, anything that came into his head. Benny just listened, pressed those cool fingers against Dean when the hunter became too hot.

Eventually reason started to come back to Dean in small spurts.

“Goddamn witches.”

“Yeah, they kind of suck.” Benny agreed.

“I went on a hunt alone.”

“You did.”

“No Sam. No you.” Dean sounded thoughtful.

“No”

Dean tightened his grip, “There is no you, is there.”

“No.” Benny sounded so sad. “Those were really good drugs they hit you with.”

“Stay.” Dean pleaded.

“For a little while longer.” Benny replied. Those cold fingers lay over Dean’s heart.

Dean could feel more awareness coming back, and less and less Benny. “Stay. Need you.”

There was a ghost of a kiss on his forehead, cool lips, shadows of lips. “So come find me.”

The next morning Sam burst into the motel room, finally having trailed Dean. Dean was hugging a pillow. Sam shook him awake. Dean looked at his brother, the man he gave up everything for, always gave everything to. 

“I’m going on a road trip.” was all Dean said.


	53. wakey wakey

Benny is asleep and Dean is being a pest trying to wake him up, but it turns into cuddles :D 

Good morning all - have some tooth rotting fluff (magical happy ever after S9 here).

The bunker gave the Winchesters stability. Having boyfriends who loved them gave the Winchesters stability. Having bedrooms in completely different wings of the bunker gave them stability. The bedrooms used to be closer but after Dean walking in on Sam and Cas in the showers and Sam hearing just the wrong damn thing coming from Dean and Benny’s room, space was agreed upon.

It was the closest to normal they were going to get. But life had trained Dean too hard and he could only get five hours sleep at most and that was a good night. He’d wake up with thoughts on how to improve a weapon, notes for the hunter journal, nightmares, or just restless. 

There was just one problem with this.

“Did you know you sleep like the dead?” Dean said one afternoon to Benny.

All the other guys in the room turned to Dean.

Kevin was the one to bite the bullet, “You do realize what you just said right?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up, I’m awesome.” He continued serving up the burgers he was cooking to the table. “But really I tried to wake you up and nothing.”

“Dean, not everyone needs to hear about how to cut off a head with an exacto knife at 4am.” Sam was well versed in Dean’s middle of the night brainstorms.

“Hey, that info came in handy.” Dean countered, pouting.

Benny kissed his head, “Sorry, babe, but when I sleep, I’m out. Was always like that, even when human.”

Dean thought there had to be a way around it.

He tried music, all the lights on, poking, kicking, talking right into his ear.

Castiel walked into the library one day to hear Dean yell, “How the hell do you sleep right through a blow job?”

He turned around and left, not really wanting to know the answer.

It was weeks before the answer finally hit Dean. And of course it bolted him awake at 3am. He lightly ran his fingers along Benny’s rib cage. The vampire twitched. He dug in a little, more twitching. Dean grinned. He went in for the kill and started ruthlessly ticking the ribs. 

Benny woke, exploded with laughter. And arm flailing. That maybe hit Dean in the face. At least Benny was awake to get an ice pack.

Dean decided to give up. But as Benny put the ice pack over Dean’s eye, he whispered something in Dean’s ear.

The next night Dean woke at 4am. He implemented Benny’s whispered idea.

“Benny,” he whispered, “Open up.” He picked up Benny’s arm and twisted himself into little spoon position. Benny automatically wrapped himself around the hunter. Dean was surrounded by Benny’s cool body.

“What’d you need, cher?” Benny rumbled in a barely awake voice.

“Just listen.” Dean talked about the memory that woke him up. Benny didn’t respond, back asleep. But that was okay. every time Dean moved a little, the vampire’s grip tightened.


	54. Eli

Anonymous said:Dean goes to Purgatory to convince Benny to go back. He finds Eli instead, who he mistakes for Benny. Eli thinks ‘this is my chance to get out and hey this hot guy seems to be in love with the one he mistakes me for’. Eventually Benny finds them and can only think 'That guy is impersonating me! He’s tricking Dean! OMG THEY’RE KISSING GET OFF HIM HE’S MINE!’ 

With the news today I had to tackle this prompt. This will be a little cracky and a little implied dirty (but nothing explicit).

Eli hadn’t kept track of time, it was a little hard in purgatory. All he did was try to find Lenore and the old pack. He hadn’t had any luck, but it’s not like there was a rush. He wasn’t the best fighter, he was surviving more because of his hiding skills. That’s why when he heard the pounding of running feet, he found a small gulch to lay down in.

The footsteps grew closer and then drew to an abrupt stop. There was harsh breathing. That confused Eli, nothing in purgatory really gasped for breath like that. He took a chance and pushed up a bit, looking up and over the edge.

The guy looked familiar, but Eli couldn’t place it.

A blinding smile. “I found you.”

The voice triggered a memory. Winchester. Hunter. Dave, Darwin, Darren, something with a D.

“You sure did.” Eli said.

The guy hopped down beside him. Just stared. “Why didn’t you come back?” He asked so sad sounding.

“Um.” Eli had no idea how to answer.

“Benny. Come back. Come home with me.” With that the guy leaned in and laid a really impressive kiss on Eli. He couldn’t help but respond. He pulled away. “Oh babe, once we get out of here, the things that I’m going to let you do to me…”

Eli was about to correct him, but the words get out lingered in his mind. He kept his mouth shut.

They traveled for days, Dean rambling on, promising all sorts of stuff. Eli just nodded, stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting the Winchester to clue in he had the wrong guy.

Eventually though they were ambushed. Dean fought hard, Eli fought as well as he could. Dean fell to his knees and a roar came through the trees. A blur of a man came barreling out and just started chopping heads off. Eli couldn’t help but be impressed. Soon enough just the three were left standing. 

Dean wiped the blood out of his eyes, “Benny?” He looked between the two men. Eli held up his hands in peace.

“Dean, want to tell me who this is?” The vampire with the southern drawl asked.

“Well, it’s you?” Dean looked between the two men, startled by the similarities.

“Dean do I have a Star Trek villain goatee?” Benny asked.

“You could have shaved?” Dean asked. Eli tried to creep away, but a look from the other vampire kept him in place.

“Did his voice sound like mine?”

“Well he kept mostly quiet. I thought you were too overwhelmed by my presence to form decent sentences.” Dean protested.

“Well, at least your ego hasn’t taken much damage in the last couple years.” Benny muttered.

“I guess he didn’t really taste like you. That should have been a trigger.” Dean said thoughtfully. As Benny’s fangs dropped, Dean realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh brother, you just aching for a spanking ain’t you?” Benny said, tightening his grip on his blade. Eli gulped, terrified when Benny moved closer.

“I can appreciate wanting to stay alive, to get out, I truly can. But Dean Winchester is mine. I’ll give you a 10 second head start.” Benny smiled.

Eli got ready to bolt, when Dean yelled, “Wait, can we keep him?”

The two men looked at Dean in confusion. “You want to explain that brother?” Benny asked sternly.

Dean shrugged, couldn’t really make eye contact. “Well, um, he didn’t try to kill me. And he’s like you - doesn’t kill people. And man do you two look alike. That could be useful. For…um….decoys! That’s it, that would be handy right. I mean you guys are the same height, same shoulders, fingers…” Dean’s voice drifted off as his eyes drifted down.

Benny stalked over and stood in front of Dean, remembering some late night conversations. “Dean…” He leaned in, kissed the hunter, making Dean aware that he really should have been able to tell the difference. “We’re not twins. This is life, not porn.”

“Come on.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Tell me you wouldn’t me in between the two of you. Think of all the fun orders you could give me.”

“Um, don’t I get an opinion on this?” Eli interjected. He shut up after the two guys glared at him.

They moved to the side, whispering. Even with his hyper hearing he couldn’t quite make it out, but there was a lot of gesturing, a bit of pacing, and a lot of angry kisses. Finally the two guys come over.

The Winchester grinned. “Here’s a deal. We can get you out of purgatory. On two conditions. One topside, you don’t eat people. Two, you are our sex toy for 72 hours. We promise to respect you, and any limits you might have and there will be no real damage to you.”

Eli was tempted, out of purgatory, and Dean Winchester wasn’t exactly ugly. But he looked at the other vampire, it would be weird to kiss a guy that looked so much like him.

Benny sighed and walked over, and drew Eli into a kiss. It was slow, soft, but quickly grew hot. He could hear Dean groan at the sight that was before him.

“I think we can make a deal.” Eli said, trying to shake the lust off.

They headed west. Walked quietly.

Until Dean piped in, “Please, please tell me I can video this.”

Dean was gagged the rest of the way out of purgatory.

Four days after their escape, the three emerged from the motel. They dropped a couple extra hundred at the front desk for damage and stains.

All three had smiles on their face. Eli headed to the bus stop, with some spare cash and a phone number in case he was ever struggling. 

Dean had to sit on a pillow while driving the Impala back to the bunker, Benny in the passenger seat.


	55. i love you

Anonymous said:Deanbenny’s first I love you!! 

When Benny walked out of purgatory with Sam and Bobby, Dean didn’t even think about it, he just ran forward and smashed into Benny, hugging him, kissing him. He didn’t notice, or didn’t care about the look of shock on Sam and Bobby’s faces. Just desperate, hungry kisses. Bobby moved on and the Winchesters and Benny went home to the bunker. 

That night in Dean’s room they made love, Benny told Dean that he loved him. Dean said nothing, just kissed Benny everywhere. They fell asleep together.

Benny settled into the bunker. He told Dean he loved him everyday. Dean just lit up when he heard it, eyes crinkled, a dopey smile on his face. But he never said it back.

A month, two months, three, no I love you. Eventually Benny asked Sam about it and all Sam would say is, “Yeah, Dean doesn’t say that. Ever. To anybody.”

Benny was a little bummed, but he never stopped saying the words.

Eventually he realized all the ways Dean did say I love you. Blood packs in the fridge. Space in Dean’s closet. Dean not actively trying to get dead. Benny met Charlie. Blow jobs on demand. All these little things added up, even if words were never used.

So they lived at the bunker, hunted for years. Sam eventually opened up the Men of Letters a bit, to train people. Many weren’t amused by having a vampire there. Benny figured he’d have to move on.

Only Dean was the one to say, let’s go. He was the one to pull the trigger on leaving Sam (with Sam’s blessing). Benny pictured a life on the road, with Dean it would be okay. But they pulled up to land, a burned out house, a salvage yard. It took months of work, but they got Singer Auto Salvage up and running again, more than a decade after Bobby died.

They sat on their front porch and as always Benny said, “I love you cher.”

There was no response, Benny was used to that, okay with that. 

It was a couple decades together, Benny unchanging, Dean greying, letting his scruff settle in, in the winter, pudge around his middle. Dean had one of his nightmares that still plagued him.

Benny just held him, hummed a tune, said I love you. Cuddled until it seemed Dean was asleep.

Benny was drifting off and he just heard a whispered, “I love you.”

He never heard it again, but that once was more than enough.


	56. Weechesters and the Egg Hunt

Happy belated Easter people (this ties into that weechester christmas and valentine stories I wrote, it falls in between them, don’t need to know much, just a normal family au Sam is almost three Dean is 7).

“John, are you sure this is a good idea?” Mary stared at the Easter banners strung along the park entrance.

“Come on Mary, it’s an Easter egg hunt, chocolate. The boys will have a great time.” John opened the back door of the hatchback, unbuckled Dean and Benny who raced out of the car.

“Watch for traffic!” John yelled. The boys almost paid attention. He released Sam from his booster seat.

Sam cuddled into his dad before pulling back with a huge grin. “We’re going to find chocolate!” 

“That’s right buddy!” John put him down and carefully head his hand as they made their way into the park - Mary already ahead trying to keep an eye on the older boys.

The older boys made a beeline for the face painting, coming back looking like super heroes. Sam didn’t want anyone touching his face, so he got a nice big balloon, which got tied to Mary’s purse.

An hour of running around and there were no disasters. Mary started to breathe easy as she handed buckets to all the boys for the start of the egg hunt. Maybe this wouldn’t be like THE Christmas - she missed going to that mall. She looked over and saw John had ambled over to Bobby and Ellen. Jo was there chomping at the bit to go play in the big egg hunt, but held tight to wait for the hunt for those under 18 months. She decided to ignore whatever Bobby was pouring into John’s cup.

“Go!” was yelled through a megaphone and all the kids tore off - the Winchesters and best friend Benny staying close. They were having a good time, and finding a bunch of prizes (Dean making sure that Sammy spotted good ones).

All of a sudden the older boys heard Sammy yell and drop his bucket as he ran as fast as he could over to a bush. He was easy to keep up with.

There they saw a girl had pushed a boy about Sam’s age down and tried to take his eggs. Sam didn’t even think about it, he just rammed into the girl, bashed her away, “Don’t be a meanie! Find your own eggs!” He put up his fists like Dean taught him, never mind that the girl was almost Dean’s age.

She looked ready to push Sammy down but ran when she saw the two other boys. Sam thought he scared the bully away and was very impressed with himself. He picked up the eggs and put them back in the bumble bee basket. He turned to the boy, who had on a striped shirt and cute little wings.

“Here’s your stuff back.” He held out the basket to the sniffling boy. “I’m Sam. Want to be friends? We can keep looking together.” Sam smiled and waved a little.

The boy sniffled and was helped up by Dean and Benny. All four looked for more eggs, the new kid smiling a lot but not saying anything. But Dean and Benny could speak enough for all four.

They had nice and full baskets and were headed back to the parents. Mary could just see the boys coming up over the small hill, with a new addition. She looked a little to the left.

“Oh no!” She said and she started to move quickly. 

“Mary, what -” John began, before spotting what she had seen. He handed his drink to Bobby and started moving.

They didn’t get there in time to stop the clown from reaching Sam. They also didn’t get there in time to stop Sam from crying. Which meant they didn’t quite get there in time to stop Dean from hitting the poor clown with his bucket. It wouldn’t have done much if Benny hadn’t been behind him, taking out his knees. Oh and the new kid got involved too, flinging dirt in the clown’s face. They watched as the clown fell down the small hill. Mary and security reached the boys at the same time. The new kid was in front of the crying Sam, protecting him as the older boys cheered at their victory.

Mary sighed and looked at security. “I know, I know. We’re leaving.” She tried to glare at the three hooligans, but the face paint and smiles made it difficult. John picked up Sam and rubbed his back, his little one just down to a few hiccups.

“So who are you that you got roped into this bunch?” John asked. The little bee looked terrified.

“Castiel! What are you doing?” A woman in a lovely pantsuit came over. “I can’t believe you hurt that clown.”

“Hey!” Dean automatically stepped in front of the new kid, and Benny did too. “He was protecting Sammy, just like Sam protected him from that bully earlier. So be cool lady! No one is mean to Sam’s new best friend.” Benny just nodded in agreement and tried to crack his knuckles like in that movie John let them watch that one day. John tried to muffle his laugh in Sam’s neck.

The new kid gasped and looked up at Sam in John’s arms. “I’m your best friend?”

Sam wiggled down and hugged the boy, “Course. We spilled blood together. That makes us mighty.” Sam might have also watched that war movie.

The woman melted a little, her son never made friends. “I’m Naomi. We just moved here. Maybe we could exchange numbers so the boys can play together.”

They did so as security hustled them out. They said goodbye at the car and the new kid reached into his bucket and pulled out the biggest egg he found and gave it to Sam. “I like Cas. Not Castiel.” He ran back to his mom.

The Winchesters and Benny were all buckled in and headed home. Mary decided to count it as a success. Sam had a new friend, and this time they were only banned from a location for 3 months.


	57. praline

Dean followed his nose to the bunker’s kitchen. It was a smell that was both right and wrong. Sweet, but a little burnt. He got there in time to watch Benny pull a tray out of the oven. The smell was stronger.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, sniffing deeply.

“Got a hankering for pralines.” He put the tray down and carefully shifted the contents to a cooling rack. “Once they are cool, you want some?”

“Nah, call when you’ve made pie.” Dean headed out.

2am and Dean woke up from a nightmare. For once he didn’t wake Benny. He eased himself out of bed and went to get a glass of whiskey. Still that smell lingered in the air as he went down the halls. He couldn’t really stop his feet and ended up in the kitchen. There was a tin on the counter with a help yourself note. Dean poured a finger or two of whiskey and figured why not. He took a praline and took a bite.

It was a good thing there was a chair beside him as his knees went weak at the explosion of sugar, and nut hit his mouth. He realized that it was just this right side of burnt, enhancing the sugar, making it all rich. He couldn’t help but moan. 

Perhaps for the first time in his life, he dumped the whiskey down the sink and poured a measure of milk. He sat at the table with the glass and a second praline, dying from sugar overdose, dying from happiness. 

He swore the third would be the last.

At 9am Benny and Sam stared at the floor, where Dean lay, sort of twitching, sort of moaning. The tin had two pieces left.

Sam kind of kicked his brother to see if there would be a response. Just more twitching, oooh and a gurgle.

“hmmm, sugar coma is a real thing - who knew.” Sam said thoughtfully.

Benny crouched beside Dean, kissed his forehead.

“Didn’t even make it to the pecan pie in the fridge did you?”

“Pie?” The prone figure on the floor said. Dean made a great effort to get up. When he couldn’t, his brother and his boyfriend just left him there to die in peace.


	58. fluffy wish

Right in the feels. Stop hurting me lol. You know I recall something about a human Benny spending a HAPPY no dying day with Dean? Lol where is my fluff??? 

Oh - you mean this fluff???

 

It was a silly tacky ring, the sort that looked like it came out of a vending machine. The type you’d find at a flea market for 3 dollars and bargain down to 2. It was also old and ancient and when a new wearer put it on for 24 hours, they were granted a wish straight from their heart.

It barely fit on Benny’s pinky, but it did and within 30 seconds he felt his heart beat. He ran over to a mirror and saw his reflection and checked - no extra set of teeth. It seemed his heart’s desire was going to be being human.

He grinned at Dean. Dean grinned back, they had a lot to do. Dean tried to make a list of everything mortal that Benny could possibly want and needed to try. No way were they going to get it all done, but they could make a reasonable dent.

But Benny shook his head no. He looked around the bunker and thought about it. “Give me 1 hour.” Dean agreed.

An hour later Benny had a cooler and a couple bags. He loaded them into the Impala. And put a location into his phone’s GPS, giving Dean directions as they drove. Eventually they ended up at a small lake with a pier. Benny grabbed the bags and went to the edge of it. It was a beautiful early summer day and Benny smiled, taking off his cap, stripping down to his undershirt.

He put down the bags and began opening them, pulling out blankets, pillows, books, food, even a dock for Dean’s ipod.

“Your big day as a human and this is what you want?” Dean blanked. There was so much that could be done.

“I have food, sun, and you. It’s good enough for me brother.” Dean started to protest, but Benny held up his hand, “We go too big, too elaborate, how hard will it be for me to go back? Nah, brother, this is enough.”

Dean couldn’t help but kiss his fella. 

They settled in and enjoyed their time. Benny got to be blown away by Reeses Cups, and they swam, and read, and made out. When the sun began to set they went for ribs and pie.

Back at the bunker Benny had one last thing, “Now how about we see how fast we can get this old heart beating?” He asked, dragging Dean along into the bedroom.

The next morning, Benny was back to being a vampire, content with the day he had chosen. He put the ring away where they found it.

But Dean being Dean couldn’t resist and about a week later slipped it on. He was a little nervous about his heart’s desire. But the heart has many desires and the ring could tell what the bearer needed, whether it was a solemn desire, or a silly one. Dean was terrified walking through the bunker that maybe his mom or dad would be there, or he would have slid back in time to right a wrong. He was regretting putting the ring on.

Until he walked into his bedroom, And there was Benny chained to the bed, wearing black lace underwear. And there was a fresh pie on the table. 

“Awesome.” Dean said, trying to decide which to dive into first.

“I woke up like this brother, it was a bit of a shock. So you damn well better pick me over pie. Or later there will be hell to pay.” Benny warned. 

That made it easy. Dean sat in his chair and picked up a fork. Benny’s swearing provided nice background noise to the snack. 

Hell to pay was going to be fun.


	59. magic door

So what if Dean had a way (let’s do some magic hand waving) to go back in the past and stop Benny from being bitten. Let’s say a magic door in the bowels of the bunker.

This is potentially a married with a child Benny (if Elizabeth is in fact his great-granddaughter). This is a Benny who may be heterosexual, his bisexuality something that he only explored as a vampire. This is a happy Benny, no suffering, no future in Purgatory, no chance at betrayal by Dean.

Dean can change it all, give his friend peace, a finite life time. Because he can’t just pull Benny through with him, can’t just displace someone from the universe that easily. Not even if you are a Winchester.

But Dean can’t. He can’t give up the one person who never let him down, can’t give up the time in Purgatory. Instead he walks up to this complete stranger who’s standing in the sun and offers his hand. Benny takes it with a smile, wondering at the odd clothes, and the broken look on the man’s face.

“You won’t understand this now. But I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m going to be selfish. I’m sorry that you’re going to hurt and suffer and that I could’ve have stopped it. I’m sorry I can’t let go. I’m sorry for how much I’m going to owe you. I’m just sorry about it all.”

Dean leaves and slides back into his own time.

But it’s a hundred years and Benny forgot about the strange man. Falls in love with Dean in Purgatory. It’s only when they stand in that alley and Dean says “I owe you.” that Benny realizes, remembers.

Benny still fully and utterly means it when he says, “Nah, you don’t owe me nothing.”


	60. 20,000 Roads to the Mall of America

:So I just got done reading all of the 20,000 roads series. And I was thinking tonight, if the family ever went to a zoo, or the mall of America. And what kind of hilarity would ensue from that. 

Oh god, it’d be like herding cats. They’d load up the van. Bribe/beg/blackmail Charlie into coming along in her car just for an added adult. Only the minute they got to MOA she and Adam would be headed for the rides and the arcade, abandoning the others without thought (never mind that maybe Dean would want to ride the roller coaster too). 

Emma would love the chance to spend her allowance at real stores, having fashionable clothes, but nothing too trendy. She’d sneer a little at Hot Topic saying if she wanted a band t-shirt she’d steal them from the dads, they’re vintage after all (and then Benny and Dean would weep at that, feeling ancient). As she hit Lush or Sephora she was told she was on her own, and she was cool with that.

Mara, well they lost Mara to the Lego store. She saw another little girl walking around with an American Girl doll and may have yelled a little too loudly “But it doesn’t even shoot lasers out of its eyes or anything. And its dress isn’t pretty.” But Mara also maybe picked out a stuffed animal from the Hello Kitty shop, later daring Adam to say one word about it.

The twins were old enough to start out on their own but after a third of one floor of the mall they were exhausted. The cinnabun that Dean bought to share with them got them right back going again (and Dean knew Benny would make him pay for that later).

Later that night the manager of Build a Bear would sit at home a glass of vodka in hand and tell the story of “The Invasion” as every Winchester, Lafitte, and Bradbury had to build their own bear. The manager still isn’t sure how that one toy got launched and stuck onto the ceiling.

On the hour and a half drive home all of them but Benny fall asleep. Dean snoring in the passenger seat clutching his leather jacket wearing bear. All the kids in various sprawls also holding their packages. Face paint rubbing onto fabric, sticky hands clutching each other.

Benny just happily whistled.


	61. painful wish

Ohohoh how about A witch turns Benny human for a day. So all he wants to do with Dean is eat normal food and go out in the sun to the beach and stuff.

I like this idea, I’m actually going to do two versions, because the first idea I had, if I left it at that, you all would hate me forever. So there is this version and tomorrow or the next day I’ll do this prompt again.

****

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been out in the sun, it was that he was out on a clear blue day, no hat, no shades, in just his shirtsleeves. He and Dean sat on a park bench, Benny leaned back, head tilted up to the sun.

Dean handed him an ice cream cone, “You know, don’t think I realized just how pale you are until now.” Dean took a sip of his milkshake, while Benny began to lick at the drips. “So it’s your big day, mortal for a little bit. Can’t believe that witch pulled it off.”

“Hey she had mojo.” Benny hummed at the taste of mint chocolate chip.

“Yeah, but can’t count on witches to keep their word. And this required some serious juice.” They had rescued the witch from a den of vamps, and she offered them a boon. Benny got a small window to be human again.

They sat in silence for awhile, finishing their sweet treat.

“Well, brother, I’m ready for what’s next.” Benny stood.

“And that is?”

“A swim.” Benny grinned and pulled Dean along to the lake. There was no other word for it - they frolicked.

They went out for a fancy dinner, Benny trying a little bit of everything. Stuffing himself full. He groaned as he sat in the Impala, and had no problem popping open the button on his pants.

They made their way back to the hotel. The bed didn’t need any magic fingers to get moving.

Dean lay his head on Benny’s chest, just to hear that heart beat, just to listen before it was gone. “You have until sunrise right, any last things you want?”

Benny stilled, everything was silent, except for that thump thump thump under his ear. “No brother, I just want you. Love you cher.”

“Love you too. I made sure that there is blood in the cooler for when you switch back, just in case you are disorientated.” Dean drifted off to that thump thump thump.

They were both woken up by a large commotion outside in the motel parking lot. It wasn’t quite yet dawn and it seemed that the couple vamps who escaped had found them. They ran outside, weapons drawn. It was a relatively silent brawl, no posturing, just quiet grunts, whistles of blades. Dean beheaded the last of them and turned to Benny.

He couldn’t figure out why Benny was sitting on the ground against the Impala. Dean couldn’t understand why there was a pool of red under him, what the blade in his stomach meant. Dean stepped to Benny, collapsed.

“What? How?” Dean couldn’t find the words.

“Still human, cher. Not as fast or as strong as usual.” Benny drew a shaky breath. There was a gurgle to it. He tried to look at Dean sternly, “No deals, no nothing. You hear me? Don’t pull a standard Winchester, or I’ll be mighty pissed." 

The sky was not quite so dark.

Dean touched Benny’s face, touched his stomach, tried to staunch the blood. "Hey all you have to do is last a little bit longer, just a handful of minutes and it will be sunrise and you can be a vamp and all this can be fixed. Easy.” Dean’s fingers were trembling. “You can do that for me, hang on just a little bit.”

“Of course I can, sugar. But a kiss might help make the wait easier." 

Dean kissed Benny, wincing as the other man coughed up a little blood. "Just a few more minutes. Just hold on.” They were quiet as the sky grew lighter.

“Hey cher,” Benny’s voice was barely a whisper, “where do you think a temporarily human vampire who has been fighting the good fight along side the Righteous Man goes when he dies?”

Pink touched the skies, the tip of the sun on the horizon. Dean tried to pressure the hand he was holding to not be limp.

“I don’t know,” Dean wiped the blood off Benny’s chin, “But I’ll find you.” He watched the sun come up.


	62. a different realm

Benny was a good hunter. Not as flashy and dramatic as Ruby not as quiet and unassuming as Aaron, but he got the job done. His big advantage was that he was good in the outdoors, cities annoyed him, so he ended up being the one who went after Wendigos, Sirens, anything that stuck to the land. He had been tracking a small vampire nest through a small wooded area when he stopped, something didn’t feel right.

It was a bit of a clearing, a few feet, but nothing was carved into the trees. He kept looking around, realized how still the air had gotten. He looked down and swore. He barely had time to say “Fairy Ring” before there was a woosh of air and a small fist knocked him out.

He awoke in a small cell. Before him stood a fairy, handsome, in chain mail - green eyes and freckles. His hand rested casually, naturally on his sword. “You are not the sort to just step into a fairy ring. You know better.”

Benny shrugged, “busy hunting vamps, didn’t watch where I put my feet. Name’s Benny.”

“Dean.” the fairy replied, “You are taking this quite well.”

“Hunter, something had to get me in the end and I’m still alive.” Benny looked out the window, all he could see was sky. “How long am I stuck here?”

“I’ll be generous. 3 years and 3 days.” Dean looked him up and down, the strong shoulders, the rough hands, the blue blue eyes. “How best can you serve me?”

“I can fight.” Benny stood.

“You’ll join my captain of the guard Castiel then.” Dean smiled, “Let’s see if you survive.”

For a year and a day Dean received favourable reports from Castiel, the hunter served well, and even showed his men a thing or two. Dean might have spied on him a bit - especially on warm days when the human had his shirt off.

He approached the human. “You have served well in your post, but I feel like a change. What else can you do?”

“I can feed people.” Benny smiled, muscles loose from sparring. It had been a hard time, but he had been treated well, and maybe he had caught Dean looking at him a time or two.

“Report to the kitchens to serve with Miss Ellen.” Dean walked away. The first time he was served Benny’s pie, Dean’s whole world view changed. Maybe he started to spend more time in the kitchens. Just to make sure that the human was causing no problems. Plus seeing those hands, arms, rolling out dough was enchanting.

Over a year and a day, the two men became friends. Miss Ellen smiled at the blushes that stained the lord’s cheeks whenever the mortal smiled. Dean didn’t notice that the red on Benny’s face had little to do with the ovens.

Still fairies like change so again he went to Benny. By this time the human had been given a simple but comfortable room in the palace. Dean entered without knocking and stuttered to a stop at the sight of the naked Benny. Dean forgot how to speak. Benny faced him easily, comfortable in his nudity. Dean tried so hard not to look down.

“You have served well in your post, but I feel like a change. What else can you do?”

Benny stepped closer, within a hair’s breath of the fairy lord. He leaned in and whispered, “I can fuck.”

Dean pounced.

All members of the keep learned to knock on doors, and announce loudly when they were turning corners.

A year and a day passed and Dean lead Benny back to the woods, back to the fairy ring. They stepped back into the mortal plane. Dean smiled, but it was a sad look. “You’ve only been gone three days here. Not so bad right?” Dean refused to make eye contact.

Benny bowed, “No my lord, it isn’t.” They stood there unsure what to say. Finally Benny nodded and stepped out of the ring. Dean immediately shifted from full size back down to small. He was just a wisp of a thing, wings fluttering wildly. He disappeared in a blink. Benny made his way back to town to make some phone calls.

In the end his business took three days and three hours, longer than he would have liked. But he was able to make his way back to the woods, to the fairy ring. He got to his destination and very deliberately stepped into the ring. He didn’t have to wait long.

Dean appeared before him, ready to take away whatever mortal had stumbled into his realm. He looked up and realized it was Benny.

Benny grinned, “Oops, how’d I get here?”

Dean fluttered closer, got right in Benny’s face. “If you don’t step back out, I’m keeping you.”

Benny’s feet stayed planted firm.


	63. high school

Dean was feeling pretty philosophical about his split lip and black eye - they didn’t manage to break his nose, and all his teeth seemed to be in place. He sat with the principal and guidance counselor as they tried to get him to say who had beat him up.

Dean wasn’t going to talk. If there was one thing he had learned through the 7 high schools he had been at, it served no purpose to tell, except get him beat up some more. The most that he would give them is the reason. It seemed a few guys at the school objected to Dean signing up for home ec. The counselor walked Dean to his locker which had been defaced with certain name calling words.

“I’m so sorry your first week here has been like this.” Dean just shrugged, he’s had better, he’s had worse.

On Monday Dean walked into home ec, as calm as ever. He sat next to Jo and Charlie and they chatted about their weekends. Charlie was the one to finally ask, “why are you taking this class?”

“Seemed useful.” was all Dean would say. The teacher praised the tomato sauce that Dean made.

Dean hurried to gym class. He tried to ignore the jibes called out by the losers who had beat him up, until one pushed him into the wall. Dean knew that he could take all these guys but the suspension just didn’t seem worth it.

There was a shout and the guy immediately backed off. Apparently, the goons could be called off with a word from the captain of the football team. 

“Sorry about them brother, they shouldn’t be let out of their cages.” Benny Lafitte handed Dean his fallen sports gear. “Haven’t really introduced myself. I’m Benny.” He smiled easily.

“Dean.” was his terse reply.

“Well let me know if those jerks bug you, I’ll see if I can stop them.”

“Don’t need help.” Dean went to the end of the row to get changed.

Everyday Benny tried to draw Dean into conversation, everyday Dean mostly ignored him. But then Benny started to sit with him at lunch. And be waiting at his locker in the morning. And on days with no football practice he would walk Dean to his car.

No one had been a jackass since this treatment started. Finally Dean had enough and stalked up to Benny as the boy stood waiting at his locker. “So what, this is you offering protection? What are you doing?”

Benny looked confused, “I thought I was being friendly.”

“No, friendly is a nod, a hey how’s it going, maybe lunch together every once in a while. This is approaching creepy stalker level kind of stuff.”

Benny looked down, “oh. Got it. Sorry to have bothered you. I’ll let you be brother.” Benny walked away, head still down.

In home ec, they were making cookies. Dean was oddly quiet. Jo thought she knew the reason why.

“So did Benny finally ask you out on a date?” Charlie turned and listened, eager for an answer.

“Um no, why would he do that?” Dean was confused.

“Well because he’s been trying to do it for weeks, why do you think he’s been hanging around you so much?”

“He said he’d help get those idiots to not beat me up anymore.” Dean explained. That was the answer. It had to be.

“Benny did that weeks ago, he knew where all their skeletons were buried, threatened them, and they all agreed to leave you alone.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean swore.

“You did something stupid didn’t you?” Jo asked. Dean nodded. “Do you want to fix it?” Dean thought about Benny’s smile, the colour of his eyes, and his ridiculously sexy shoulders. And nodded again.

In gym Benny ignored him, but that was okay. Dean was ready. At lunch Benny went and sat by himself. Dean waited until the other boy was settled and then sat across from him. Benny looked at him cautiously.

“We made cookies in class today. Thought you might like some.” Dean laid them out carefully so that Benny could see the chocolate chips spelled sorry. “I can’t really date a lot. I have to watch my brother in the evenings. But according to Ms. Mosely I make a pretty good pasta sauce. You could maybe come over on Friday night.”

“I suppose I could at that. Maybe I could bring a movie or two.” Benny tried for casual.

“Awesome. I’ll skip the garlic bread.” Dean winked and walked away.


	64. sleep

Benny is out of Purgatory and him and Dean are trying to make stuff work. Benny is even living with Dean at the bunker. So Dean realizes that Benny stays up guarding Dean all night because well old habits die hard right? So Dean has to somehow get Benny relaxed enough to sleep. 

(Mythic happy S9)

These days Dean was getting a lot of sleep. He was easily hitting five hours a night. Having an actual home that was fully locked down made a difference. Having his own room definitely made a difference. Having Benny made the biggest difference.

Dean was content enough not to notice the problem right away. Benny was there when he went to sleep, he assumed that Benny was actually sleeping. It took three weeks for Cas to point out that Benny didn’t sleep when Dean did, he was standing guard.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

“I walked by and there was a small light on. I cracked open your door to talk to you, and it was Benny reading.” Cas shrugged, “I’ve checked multiple times and he was always awake when you were asleep. He’s watching over you. Just like in Purgatory.”

Dean was now cranky. He stormed through the bunker looking for Benny, found him playing some pool in the game room, “Do you stand watch when I’m asleep?” He practically yelled.

Benny put the cue down, “Well hello cher. Nice to see you, been having a good day?”

“Yeah, yeah, pleasantries, blah, blah. Now when I go to sleep you are there with me. You stay, you sleep right?” Dean crossed his arms and put on his serious face.

Benny just smiled, “Don’t need much rest Dean, I’m getting by just fine with some daytime naps.”

“Benny we’re safe here.” Dean eased a little closer to Benny.

“And I’m keeping you safer.” Benny tilted his head just that little bit to line their lips up. Dean kissed him. 

And then Dean left and began to plan. He even created a journal.

Sleep Plan #1: Wear Him Out With Sex

That plan was successful to a certain extent - lots and lots of yummy sex, but vampire stamina beats hunter and Dean passed out after the third round. The next morning Benny was nice enough to massage Dean’s very sore muscles and rub aloe on the slight rope burn.

Sleep Plan #2: Food Coma Induced Sleep

Apparently the amount of blood a vampire needs to consume to pass out from a food coma is a lot and getting even close turned Dean’s stomach and he was used to watching Benny feed.

Sleep Plan #3: Just Knock The Guy Out

Well Benny stayed in bed, but it seemed like cheating to take a baseball bat to your boyfriend’s head. Plus Benny cut Dean off of sex and homemade pie for two weeks for the stunt.

Sleep Plan #4: Boring Movie Sleepathon

Who the fuck actually likes silent German Expressionist films?

Sleep Plan #5: Hunt Until Exhausted

No vampires left in the state of Kansas, Benny just got a weird bouncy rush from it all.

Sleep Plan #6: Read Out Loud Together Until Sleepy

Might work if you both didn’t get too wrapped up in the story and stay up until 4am burning through the book. Added note: read more Neil Gaiman.

Sleep Plan #7: Just Give Up

Dean sat on the bed and wasn’t pouting. He wanted that to be clear. Everything he had tried had failed, he just couldn’t get Benny to stay in bed with him, just sleep with him. He stripped to his boxers and climbed under the covers. He was surprised when Benny did the same.

“You know, you could try just asking me.” Benny murmured into the back of his neck.

“Benny will you please stay in bed with me?” Dean snuggled into the embrace, “And stay there? Maybe even sleep a little?”

“Sure.” Benny said easily.

Dean was confused, “That was too easy.”

“Just enjoy your cuddle.” They both fell asleep.

It took Dean two weeks to realize that Benny had paid Cas to stand watch when they slept. But he decided to let it slide.


	65. Genderswap (warning Death)

anonymous asked:  
I don't know if you're ok with genderswap, but badass Deanna&Benie fighting together would be awesome.

Warning: Angst, Death

“I’m not leaving my sister.” Sam would have shouted, but everyone was trying to keep quiet, not let the raiders circling the building know their exact location. “I go Deanna comes with me.”

“That ain’t happening and you know it.” Benie said, quiet but forceful. “Her guts are being held in with duct tape and damn fool stubbornness. Now we have a chance to cause enough of a bother that you can get the rest out of here, and safe. So you are going to do what your sister would want. And that’s for you to live.”

“Ms. Benjamin, you are fine, you can make it out with us.” Victor said carefully, like he was speaking to a child.

“I’ve been following Deanna’s lead since I was four, not going to stop now.”

“If they take you girls alive - ” Victor began.

Benie just snorted, “you really think they’re going to take us alive?” She turned to Sam, "go say goodbye to your sister, and then haul ass to the west entrance, you’ll know when we’ve provided a distraction. Cut through the woods. You should make it.“

Sam left to where Deanna was waiting. Five minutes later he cut back through, eyes watering. He didn’t say a word to Benie, she was fine with that.

Benie went out to the main hall where Deanna was kind of leaning, almost prostrate on the steps. She sat down beside her best friend. "Should have never given you that last peanut butter cup. Look what it lead to.”

Deanna coughed in her laughter, there was only a little blood. “Yeah, you should have predicted the end of the world.” She leaned her head on Benie’s shoulder, “you can still catch up.”

“To die by your side, well the pleasure, the privilege is mine.” Benie grinned.

“Oh come on, The Smiths? Your goth phase lasted what two months?”

“It was a fun two months. I look good in black.”

“You do at that.” Deanna kissed Benie’s jaw. “Can you get me up to that ledge? My eyes and fingers still got a bit of life in them. And lying flat should help keep my insides in.” Benie picked up Deanna and carried her up, set her up with three guns.

Then Benie went back down, she was always better with up closer and personal. She held a machete in hand, a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire at her feet. “Ready when you are sugar.” She called up.

“Awesome.” Deanna hit a button and Highway to Hell poured out of the abandoned highschool’s speaker system. Soon there was a rattling, banging at the windows and doors. Enough had been blocked off that the raiders had to funnel in through one entrance. They came running, Benie started swinging. Raiders dropped around her, bullets piercing true.

Benie took a knife through the ribs just as the music switched to Closer by Nine in Nails. Their song. “Nice.” She said. She didn’t hear anymore sounds from the ledge. She didn’t need to, “Dee.” Then nothing.


	66. care

Deanbenny!!! Things!!!! Uh. What about Dean taking care of Benny when he’s sick? 

(This is set in a mythical s9 where Benny came back with Sam, all is fine and there is no mark of cain)

His limbs felt heavy, tired. Benny supposed that was a bonus - he still had limbs. He was a little angry that he was barely tied to the chair, he thought he was worth more effort, but then again the amount of Dead Man’s Blood they had carved into him had left him almost useless. There was enough in him that he wondered if he would even have to wait for these guys to behead him.

One came over and punched him, he heard his nose crunch. “Where’s your pack, you useless piece of shit?” Benny didn’t bother replying.

Another man came up, put a blade into his shoulder, Benny screamed as the blood drifted into his system. “Tell us where your pack is and we’ll end your misery.”

“We’re right here you fuckers.” The men turned and saw Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel. Benny passed out before the carnage began.

His limbs still felt heavy, didn’t really work, but at least he felt warm, comfortable. There was the scent of apples, whiskey, and gun oil. Home. Dean’s room. Benny snuggled deeper into the pillows.

“None of that, now. Need you to sit up.” Dean said, poking him in the side.

“No. Don’t wanna.” Benny didn’t care that he sounded five. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wasn’t sure he could actually sit up on his own.

Luckily Dean had understood what he meant. He pushed the covers back and pulled at Benny’s arms until he was sitting up. Together they wiggled Benny back against the headboard. Benny saw a tray that had bandages and a mug. Dean held the mug up to Benny’s lips. 

“Awwww, you even warmed the blood up a little. That’s just sweet.” Benny sipped slowly, in case his system revolted against the food. Dean had to steady the mug a couple times.

“Apparently I have desecrated the microwave and must buy the bunker a new non blood contaminated one.” Dean explained as he removed the old bandages from Benny’s shoulder, arm, and ribs. He wiped the areas clean and rebandaged them. They only looked marginally better than yesterday. “How much Dead Man’s Blood did they use on you?” Dean was concerned, the healing should have been farther along.

“A lot.” was all that Benny would say. The 20 minutes that all this took exhausted him and Dean helped him lay back down. “Stay.” Benny whispered.

“Until you sleep.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed carding his fingers through Benny’s hair, humming softly.

Three days of the same and the only major difference was Benny was now able to sit himself up on his own and he wasn’t quite so pale. The wounds were slowly stitching together. “These should be all better.”

“With what they pumped into me, sugar, I should be dead. Again.” Benny shrugged. It was a slow move, barely raising a few inches. He was able to hold the cup on his own at least now and sipped the blood.

Dean moved the cup away, “isn’t there anything more we can do?” He touched Benny’s face, running his hand across the soft beard.

“Sure, but we ain’t doing it.” Benny pushed himself down without explaining more. “Tired.” For once he didn’t ask Dean to stay.

The next time he awoke it was to a shirtless Dean sitting on him. Benny tried for a charming smile, it was more sleepy and wistful than anything. “Don’t think I’m up to playing just yet.” The grin aimed for at least a little lecherous, “though if you want to put on a show I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Dean obliged, at least a little, stretching his arms up and slowly bringing them down running them over his chest, resting his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans. He slowly, so achingly slowly, lowered himself brushing chest to chest. He braced himself, leaving his weight mostly off of Benny. 

He whispered, “I know what you need. You can have it, you can have anything from me. Everything of me.”

Benny shook his head, “I can’t take this.”

“You aren’t. I’m giving.” Dean twisted his head so his neck brushed Benny’s lips, “I’m being selfish. I want you better. I need you better. Let me take care of you." 

A small please was whispered into the vampire’s ear. 

Two days later, Benny was walking slowly around the bunker. He always stopped to kiss the bandage on Dean’s neck. An apology, a plea for forgiveness.

None was needed. Dean took care of his family.


	67. dick art

rhymeswthfrenzy asked:  
Well, now i need fic about drunken Deanbenny having a sharpie dick art contest before passing out on their bed

dennyismydestiel answered:  
well, I think that might be arranged ;)

“Oh come on I’m a better artist that you any day!” Dean protested, swinging his mason jar full of whiskey wildly.

“You are sober enough to remember that I’m here to get an art degree right?” Benny’s drawl was sliding into an angry growl.

Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah but like big metal things. You know 3D things, big, heavy, outside things. I actually draw schematics for engines and stuff.”

“You can’t say sculpture, but can schematic.” Benny was a little impressed for a second but got back on point. “You don’t think I draw, I sketch all the time.”

“I’m better and I’ll prove it.” Dean pouted. Benny just ignored the threat and went back to drinking.

The next morning Benny woke up hungover as hell. He assumed Dean had crashed on his couch like he did most weekends, hating his dorm roommate Crowley, meant he spent a lot of time at Benny’s apartment. The advantage to being a few years older and on a GI bill meant Benny had a small place off campus to himself.

Sure enough there was a Winchester sized lump on the couch. Benny kicked the couch as he walked by and headed to the shower. He pulled off his clothes and was taking a leak when he noticed it. He finished and in a daze walked back out to the living room. He pushed Dean off the couch, who was pissed at being woken up.

“Dude, why are you naked?” Dean asked, cranky at being awake.

“Why is there a dick on my stomach?” Benny asked, poking Dean in the ribs.

“Oh, told you I was the better artist.” Dean smiled and laughed. His whiskey breath was horrific and Benny flinched away. “See, it’s really well drawn.” It was, Benny had to admit, a more comic, manga stylized style than Benny would have expected. He was silent for a few minutes and Dean began to worry.

Benny stood and said. “Right. Fine. This is how we’ll do this. Take a picture of the dick.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “You want me to take a picture of your cock?” Looking Benny up and down Dean could get on board with the idea.

“No dumb ass, the one you drew.” Benny glared. “This means war. Charlie and Jo will judge at the end of the year who draws the best dicks. Loser picks up the bar tab for a month.”

Dean smiled. “Sweet.” He took a picture of his drawing. And maybe a shot of Benny as he walked back to the bathroom, but to be fair it was a really good ass.

In the years to become it would be called The Great Dick War of Third Year. The second one of the two was asleep or passed out they would draw a dick onto each other. The only rule was not on the face or hands. One time Dean woke up to one on the inside of his foot, which was impressive as he was super ticklish. Another time Dean drew one that looked like a gladiator on Benny’s shoulder. Benny scored super extra points for drawing a dick on Dean’s actual dick. After that Charlie and Jo never opened emails from the boys in public again. Eventually their contest spread to other people. One morning after too much vodka Charlie woke up to find the two had drawn a dick army fighting each other all over her back. 

And then one time while spectacularly drunk after all final assignments were handed in, they started their ‘art’ on each other while both were still awake. This was to be their final entry in the contest. Dean drew basically a flower crown of dicks in between Benny’s shoulders. Benny worked on Dean’s ribs, two cocks rubbing against each other, a bit of a hand around the base. They took pictures, even adding filters and sent them off to the judges. Shortly thereafter they passed out.

In the morning Dean woke first because of the chime of his phone. All it said was Benny wins. Jo sent a follow up message to Dean, actually look at the dick he drew you dumbass. Dean looked at his ribs but couldn’t quite see what she would have meant. He went to the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror and realized that one of the veins on the cock was actually incredibly small words. In french. It took him a few minutes to work out what it said and then type it into a translator.

I adore your smile. It lights up my heart.

Oh. Dean started to grin as Benny banged on the door. 

“Hurry up in there I gotta take a piss.” Benny yelled. Dean opened the door just as Benny was scratching his armpit. 

Dean smiled slowly. “Benny. Want to go on a date?”

*******

“And that Emma is how your daddys got together.” 14 year old Emma stared at her fathers in horror. The social studies assignment had been to talk to two people in love and interview them about their relationship, how they got together and how they made their relationship last. So she went to her dads, they were stupid moony over each other, but would never talk about what brought them together. No one did. Ever.

And now she knew why.

“I’ll just say you had a class together in college.” She started to walk, to run away.

“We still have the photos if you want to see.” Dean yelled after his daughter.

“I hate you.” She yelled back.

“No you don’t - we’re awesome!” Dean replied. 

“I’m deleting all your mario kart stats in revenge.” Emma yelled as she ran down the steps.

“Like hell you are!” Dean dove off the stool to chase their daughter.

Benny just kept doing the dishes.


	68. service dogs

Benny has what he thinks is the best job ever. He and Charlie and Kevin have a small company that trains rescue dogs to be service dogs. Yes it’s heartbreaking the shape some of these dogs come to them in, or when one is too far gone to be this rigorously trained (then they find a find a no kill home for the animal). But the joy of connecting a dog with an owner is incredible.

Benny is mostly responsible for matching up the dog to the owner, and helping them learn how to work together. It can be an intensely personal experience as he is always attached to the dogs and becomes pretty attached to the human. He gets Christmas cards and photo updates all the time.

Only there is this pitbull mix they’ve now had with them fully trained for two months. He is a wonderful dog, kind, and so smart, but also a little stubborn - only no one wants a dog that has even a little bit of pitbull in them. Charlie thinks they might have to farm him out, but Benny begs for two more weeks, as they a few more appointments set up.

One day this giant of a guy comes in, in a impressive tailored suit. He explains that he isn’t there for himself but for his brother. They’ve looked at service dogs before, but his brother has never found a match that suited him.

Charlie asked the purpose of the dog. The guy explains there were a car accident and Dean has mobility issues. Charlie walks him through the dogs and the guy doesn’t seem impressed.

Benny asks, “Why hasn’t he connected with a dog before?”

“Apparently service dogs are too helpful.”

Benny could hear the snarky air quotes being used.

“Tell your brother to come in, we’ve got the perfect dog.”

3 days later, the tall guy was back, with a guy wheeling along in a black wheelchair covered in skulls and band stickers. They were clearly bickering but in a happy brotherly way.

When he got closer he could see the man was gorgeous, he held out his hand, “Benny. I’m the guy to make sure that you and your dog can work together.”

“Don’t need a dog.”

“Maybe the dog needs you.” Benny replied.

“That was all sorts of lame.”

“Dean.” the other guy hissed, but Benny just laughed.

“Come on, meet Hagrid.” Benny lead Dean into the back training room where the pitbull was waiting. Benny signaled and the dog came over and sat at his feet. There was also some boxer in him, which meant that sitting he was at Dean’s shoulder.

“Try giving him an order.” Benny suggested.

Dean shrugged, “Get me those mittens on the table.” Hagrid looked at Dean, looked at the wheels under him, at the table and huffed. Sat down.

Dean grinned and rolled himself over, picking up the mittens. He saw a newspaper on a bookshelf, slightly higher than he could easily reach. “How about that?” He asked pointing.

Hagrid went over and put his paws on the shelves and grabbed the paper, bringing it over.

“Okay yeah, this dog is mine.” Dean pet Hagrid and Hagrid ignored his training and licked Dean’s face.

Benny laughed at the joy on the face of mutt and man. “I’ll be working with you two over the next couple weeks, get you adjusted to each other, help you set up your house for the dog.”

“Guess I should give you my number then.” Dean smiled.The smile grew bigger as the dog leaned into him.

“Guess you should.” Yup, Benny loved his job.


End file.
